


Увидеть Тёмного Лорда - и (не) умереть

by harunokoe



Series: "Семь правил попаданства" и дополнения [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Multi, POV Original Character, Romance, Some angst, Soulmates, more romance but still memes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunokoe/pseuds/harunokoe
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)
Series: "Семь правил попаданства" и дополнения [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Побег невесты

— Итак… — я обвела взглядом всю нашу компанию, схоронившуюся в заброшенной кладовке для уборочного инвентаря. — Заседание клуба «Я сбежал от своего соулмейта» объявляется открытым.

Малфой бросил на меня сумрачный взгляд и сдул закрывшую его глаза чёлку. После стремительного побега от всех жаждущих лично выразить свою радость по поводу заключения магических помолвок он выглядел помятым и пыльным. Однако, стоит признать, он был единственным из нашей несчастной троицы, кто ещё выглядел более-менее достойно.

Луна разглядывала что-то над моей головой и странно улыбалась, накручивая на указательный палец выбившуюся из пышной причёски прядь. Со стороны могло показаться, что её совсем не задевало происходящее, но я видела, что её взгляд был пугающе осознанным и тяжёлым, вопреки привычной рассеянности.

Третья блондинка в компании, то бишь, я, и вовсе умудрилась порвать парадную мантию и поджечь собственные волосы. Впрочем, когда тебя взглядом убивает твой собственный жених, выдавливая слова брачной клятвы сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы, контроль над собственными нервами немножко пошаливает. А тут ещё и все эти зрители, которые чуть ли слезами не обливались, наблюдая за заключением «священных союзов»!

В общем-то, неудивительно, что первой с праздничного бала сбежала я, оставив Его Темнейшество без первого танца. За это меня наверняка ждёт что-то намного хуже мучительной смерти, но танцевать вальс с бывшим Тёмным Лордом? Да ни в жизнь! Я ещё не успела смириться с тем, что он вообще в себя пришёл, а потом ещё и стал учиться с нами на одном потоке для подтверждения своего диплома. Кому бы рассказать: почти столетний волшебник вынужден подтверждать свои школьные знания! Но смешно было, разве что, Дамблдору, который и настоял на этой процедуре.

Побег Малфоя тоже можно было оправдать: с самого утра он выглядел бледнее обычного, а слизеринские цвета парадного костюма и вовсе делали его ходячим зомби. Гарри переживал стресс немного по-другому: он казался ещё более угрюмым и угрожающим, чем обычно, поэтому пугал всех вокруг до трясучки.

Сразу после церемонии мой дражайший будущий супруг и любимый гриффиндорский братец сцепились сначала в словесной, а затем и в магической дуэли. Пока это представление отвлекло зрителей от всего остального, мы с Драко и сбежали. А где-то на третьем повороте коридора внезапно обнаружили, что к нам присоединилась и Луна, у которой, в принципе, и поводов для побега-то не было.

Итак.

Второй день после выпускного вечера в Хогвартсе и выдачи аттестатов. Ранний вечер. Заключение трёх магических помолвок между парами, соединёнными золотыми узами. Магическая дуэль между Гарри Поттером и Волдемортом. Внезапное исчезновение трёх из шести главных действующих лиц.

Меня одну пробивает на нервный смех?

— Грейс, перестань хихикать, — шикнул на меня Драко, ткнув локтем мне в живот.

— А то что? — я передразнила его фирменный «боишься-Поттер» тон. — Переживаешь, что наши драгоценные возлюбленные нас найдут?

Малфой раздраженно блеснул глазами и внимательно вгляделся в щель между дверью и стеной. В обозримой части коридора пока было пусто.

— Сегодня все выглядят такими нервными, — вздохнула Луна и тут же миленько чихнула от набившейся в нос пыли.

— Для любой девушки день свадьбы полон нервов и забот, — хохотнула я довольно громко, чем заслужила очередной тычок в бок. В отместку пихнула братца в спину, на что тот снова шикнул на меня и вознамерился слиться с дверью, высматривая возможных преследователей.

— А вообще, — я отклонилась назад и положила голову на костлявое плечико Лавгуд, — ты-то почему с нами сбежала? Вы с Блейзом живёте душа в душу ещё с твоего пятого курса.

Девушка тихо вздохнула и аккуратно вытащила из моих волос одну из богомерзких шпилек. Моей голове сразу стало немного легче.

— Всё происходит слишком быстро, — ответила она с нотками грусти.

Учитывая то, что она не стала отвечать метафорами и пространными рассуждениями, чувствовала себя Луна и впрямь не слишком счастливой. Природу их с Блейзом связи раскрыли практически сразу же после скандала в Министерстве, поэтому на них свалилась куча внимания. К тому же, они оба были в поле зрения общественности, не являлись коматозными Тёмными Лордами и казались действительно идеальной парой. Буквально за каждым их взаимодействием следили чуть ли не с большим вниманием, чем за ходом квиддичного матча, и, конечно же, Луну с Блейзом это жутко нервировало.

В сущности, даже встречаясь практически два года, они очень мало проводили времени наедине. Я наверняка знала о прошлых летних каникулах, но даже короткого месяца было слишком мало для того, чтобы хорошо узнать человека. Особенно того, с кем тебе предстоит прожить всю дальнейшую жизнь, ведь магические браки заключались с тем самым «раз и навсегда».

Моя ситуация являлась, наверное, наихудшим раскладом. Волдеморт, едва очнувшись, воспылал ко мне жгучей ненавистью, наша связь даже красным отливала время от времени. Почти полгода он не мог колдовать вообще, и моё единственное Рождество, проведённое в Вильене, вылилось в череду споров и унижений. Поэтому летом я не вернулась домой, а помчалась путешествовать, пользуясь помощью старых случайных знакомых.

Сентябрь седьмого курса ознаменовался возвращением Тома Риддла в Хогвартс и началом моего персонального ада. Только то, что мы учились на разных факультетах, помогало мне хоть немного отдохнуть от его присутствия.

Каждая наша встреча перерастала в ссору или соревнование на грани насилия. Бывший Тёмный Лорд презирал и ненавидел меня, считал слишком поверхностной и непостоянной, обожал указывать мне на промахи в образовании и воспитании, причём с каждым разом делал это всё спокойнее и, тем самым, унизительнее. Я предполагала, что наши отношения не будут похожи на сказки из разряда «пришёл-увидел-полюбил», но не смогла предсказать всей глубины пропасти.

На мои язвительные замечания он отвечал сторицей. Мои идеи, выдумки разносились им в пух и прах и высмеивались так, что у меня пропадало любое желание что-либо делать. Гарри не раз вступался за меня, но что толку? Я хотела ответить сама, но была слишком слаба для того, чтобы тягаться с могущественным волшебником даже в словесных баталиях. Он превосходил меня во всём и совсем не стеснялся растаптывать моё самоуважение в пыль при любой удобной возможности.

В конце концов, я сорвалась и обрушила на него поток магической силы, абсолютно потеряв контроль. Было похоже на то, что случилось перед первым курсом: всё, чего касалось пламя, мгновенно сгорало и превращалось в пепел. Магическая защита Хогвартса не выдержала, и один из заброшенных классов превратился в расплавленную пещеру. Зато я могла собой гордиться: даже щит Риддла не выдержал напора магии, и это было моей первой и единственной победой. Которая обернулась ещё большими неприятностями. Меня хотели признать недееспособной и заключить в камеру напару с моим женишком, так как я не справилась даже с самоконтролем, но Дамблдор как-то смог разрулить ситуацию.

После этого мы с Его Темнейшеством даже не разговаривали, предпочитая друг друга игнорировать. В сущности, сегодняшние слова клятвы стали первым, что я услышала от него за последние четыре месяца.

— Эх… — я вздохнула и вытянула ноги, положив их на бёдра Малфоя. Тот недовольно прищёлкнул языком, но спихивать меня не стал. — А я так надеялась сразу после выпуска смыться в Россию и больше не показывать оттуда носа.

— Россию? — Драко брезгливо поморщился. — Что ты забыла в этой дыре?

Оскорблённая подобными высказываниями в адрес моей духовной Родины, я ущипнула его за плечо. В отместку братец сбросил мои ноги, и мои ступни застряли между дверью и его голенями.

— Там лучшая в мире школа шаманства, — ответила я. — К тому же, меня туда приняли ещё в конце шестого курса.

— Это когда ты отсылала кучу писем во все академии подряд? — насмешливо фыркнул Малфой, на миг отвлёкшись от созерцания всё ещё пустого коридора.

— Ты занимался тем же самым в начале седьмого, так что выпад не считается, — я пожала плечами и попыталась освободить ступни. Застряли они, однако, намертво. — Подвинь ноги, мне неудобно.

— Нечего было разлёживаться, — отмахнулся белобрысый гадёныш. — И вообще, Грейс, заткнись уже ненадолго. Если нас найдут твои озверевшие родственники, я выставлю тебя в качестве щита.

— Да пожалуйста. Только не забудь, что они и твои родственнички теперь.

По спине Драко прошла ощутимая дрожь. Иметь в родственниках Тёмного Лорда, даже если связь исключительно духовная, ему совсем не улыбалось.

И чего он боится? Эти двое наверняка настолько увлеклись друг другом, что ничего не замечают вокруг себя. Какое им дело до нашего побега? То есть, не сомневаюсь, что мне достанется по первое число, потому что я снова опозорила Его Темнейшество, но Малфою переживать точно не о чем. Гарри вспыльчивый, конечно, парень, но быстро отходит, а хорошая дуэль его приводит в крайне благодушное состояние.

Единственным человеком, который может нас искать, является Забини, но он вряд ли будет разбрасываться угрозами и смертельными проклятиями. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь: слизеринец до сих пор был для меня личностью непонятной и тёмной.

— Мы можем пойти в Выручай-Комнату, — предложила Луна, продолжая расплетать мою причёску.

— Это слишком очевидно, — я прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь осторожными прикосновениями к голове. — Там нас будут искать в первую очередь.

— Нас могут отыскать и по линии связи, — спокойно возразила девушка. — А там ожидание будет немного более приятным. Да и тёмных сквурджелов здесь слишком много, а они плохо влияют на позитивное восприятие реальности.

— Найди мне хоть одну причину смотреть на реальность позитивно, и я подарю тебе шоколадку, — фыркнула я.

В предложении Луны, на самом деле, был резон. Из наших женихов, как минимум, Гарри способен видеть нити уз, и ему не составит труда найти нас. Блейз, наверное, тоже может их чувствовать: ещё в начале нашего четвёртого курса он высматривал Луну в толпе когтевранцев, например. Насчёт Его Темнейшества не уверена, но есть ли хоть что-то, что он не способен освоить в рекордные сроки? Особенно если это имеет прямое к нему отношение.

В общем, в наших прятках нет никакого смысла. С другой стороны, я уже устроилась с удобством, да и в кладовке было так спокойно и темно, что не хотелось никуда вставать. Ну, и ступни застряли, куда ж без этого.

В воцарившейся тишине гулкий звук чьих-то шагов раздался пугающе громко. Малфой тут же напрягся всем телом и крепко сжал в руках невесть откуда взявшуюся палочку. Инструмент Луны был воткнут в её причёску, а мой… Ну, кажется, я забыла палочку-выручалочку в спальне, потому что в этой идиотской мантии её некуда было воткнуть.

Мы невольно затаили дыхание, впившись взглядами в просматриваемую часть коридора. К нам направлялся один человек, но, судя по приближающемуся шуму, это было ненадолго.

Пять шагов до поворота… Четыре… Три… Два… Один…

— Блейз, — с облегчением выдохнули мы с Драко. Луна только слегка сжала пальцы на моём плече.

Забини выглядел слегка дезориентированным и потерянным, но решительно шёл прямо по нити связи, соединяющей его с Луной. На короткий миг мне даже стало его жаль: прямо посреди помолвки от него сбежала любимая невеста, с которой их связывали хоть и не идеальные, но достаточно крепкие взаимоотношения. Единственная идеальная пара из всех трёх союзов. И, нет, я не завидую, просто… Как-то не получается искренне радоваться за чужое счастье, когда собственная жизнь превращена в какой-то винегрет.

Блейз остановился у двери и, слегка помедлив, отрывисто постучал.

— Луна, ты здесь? — спросил он чуть срывающимся от волнения голосом.

Лавгуд едва заметно вздрогнула и напряглась, но практически сразу же её тело расслабилось. Наверное, она поняла, что её жених взволнован не меньше, но скрывал свои чувства слишком старательно. Впрочем, они оба мастерски скрывают свои эмоции за своими яркими образами блаженной и местного ловеласа.

— Луна? — Забини нахмурился, не дождавшись ответа.

Девушка бросила на нас растерянный взгляд. Прячься она в одиночку, то вышла бы сразу, а так подставимся и мы с Малфоем.

Драко, тихо вздохнув, коротко взмахнул палочкой и отпер дверь. Попытался встать, запнулся о мои ноги, стукнулся головой о косяк и, громко выругавшись, свалился прямо на своего шокированного друга. Следом за ним неуклюже вывалилась и я, взметнув целый ураган пыли и запутавшись в полах парадной мантии. Луна, спокойно оставшаяся сидеть на перевёрнутом ведре, мило улыбнулась и выронила вытащенные из моей причёски шпильки.

— В нашем клубе потери, братец, — хихикнула я, пытаясь встать на ноги.

Блейз молча поддержал меня под локоть, помогая выпрямиться, и я благодарно улыбнулась ему. Драко же, шипя под нос ругательства, пытался привести себя в порядок помощью магии.

— Каком клубе? — осторожно уточнил Забини, убедившись, что больше никто не собирается бросаться на него из темноты.

— «Я сбежал от своего соулмейта», — звонко ответила ему Луна, невинно хлопнув глазами.

Её жених насмешливо фыркнул и обернулся к несчастному Малфою, который безуспешно пытался разгладить смятую мантию.

— Давай помогу, Твоё Высочество, — усмехнулся он и плавно взмахнул волшебной палочкой. Одежда Драко мгновенно приобрела более презентабельный вид.

Блейз повернулся ко мне, но я с улыбкой покачала головой.

— Не знаю, как вы, а я не планирую возвращаться на праздник жизни, — я поправила перекрутившийся корсет некогда нарядного платья и откинула слегка подпаленные волосы за спину. — Что скажете насчёт маленького приключения? Люди мы уже совершеннолетние и даже почти женатые, так что можем позволить себе немного развлечений.

Малфой с подозрением прищурился.

— Что конкретно ты подразумеваешь под развлечениями, Грейс? — каждое его слово так и сочилось ядом и опаской.

И что ему не нравится в моих идеях? Он даже почти не пострадал в прошлый раз. Подумаешь, чуть не свалился с крыши Астрономической Башни, зато смог, наконец, освоить парение в воздухе без поддержки метлы.

— Небольшую ностальгическую прогулку по местам нашего детства, — моя улыбка была полна невинности, а взгляд искрил сентиментальностью.

Меня горячо поддержала Луна, а где она, там и Блейз. Так что Драко, даже если о чём-то и подозревал, остался в меньшинстве. Возвращаться на бал он не желал ещё больше, чем сопровождать меня в очередном сомнительном приключении, так что природная осторожность оказалась насильно заглушена.

И очень зря.

Ведь что может быть веселее, чем Запретный Лес и гнездо акромантулов? Особенно когда всё вокруг горит подвластным мне синим пламенем, а предсмертные крики и шипение монстров звучат куда слаще какой-то там классической музыки.

Основательно подкопчённые и потерявшие свой праздничный вид, мы с окаменевшим от пережитого ужаса Малфоем завалились в какой-то маггловский городок на окраине Шотландии и ободрали местный бар. После почти смертельной дозы алкоголя Драко внезапно осмелел и предложил выследить парочку оборотней. Остаток ночи мы провели в лесах Албании, где я, хихикая, залезала в каждое дупло и звала диадему Когтевран. Луна искала среди корней загадочный лесной народ, а Блейз вдохновлённо декламировал стихи собственного сочинения, не сводя влюблённого взгляда то со звёздного неба, то со своей невесты. Мой братец же где-то откопал стаю волков и обстреливал её заклятиями, проявляющими истинную сущность. И как только эту зубодробительную формулу вспомнил, да ещё и произносил без единой запинки?

Рассвет мы встретили на обрыве, который находился непонятно где. Холодно было невероятно, но наши тела, согретые алкоголем и адреналином, совершенно этого не ощущали.

— Ве-великан будет в трауре, — расплывшись в счастливой улыбке, Драко обнимал меня за талию и чуть ли не пускал слюни мне на плечо, уткнувшись в него лицом. — Его любимые монстры… Хи-хи-хи… Сожжены тобой, Г-грейс.

— Нами, — поправила его я, слишком занятая выжиганием рисунка на камне для того, чтобы обдумывать свой ответ. — Ты тоже жёг, Драко.

— Угу. Особенно несчастных волков, — глубокомысленно кивнул Блейз, который только невероятным усилием воли держал глаза открытыми.

Луна уже давно дремала, устроившись головой на его бёдрах. Сквозь сон она мило улыбалась и бормотала что-то, отдалённо напоминающее «не режь этих мозгошмыгов, они невкусные».

— Угм… — пробормотал Малфой невероятно горделиво, но так и не поднял головы. — Мы, кстати, где?

Двойной хлопок аппарации за нашими спинами прозвучал подобно выстрелу.

— Вы в больших неприятностях, — а ледяной голос Гарри и вовсе заставил мгновенно протрезветь.

Блейз побледнел и медленно обернулся. Мы же с Драко, обнявшись ещё крепче, бросили взгляд на бушующее под обрывом море. Кажется, не только меня посетило внезапное желание искупаться.

— Ты не совсем корректно выразился, Гарри, — мягко поправил его Риддл, чей голос заставил мои внутренности свернуться в болезненный комок. — Они находятся в крайне нежелательном месте в абсолютно непотребном виде, за что, разумеется, получат соответствующее наказание.

Мы с Малфоем коротко переглянулись и бросились вперёд. Реакция Гарри не подвела: он схватил жениха за лодыжку и притянул быстрее, чем он успел сорваться вниз.

— Хоть ты живи! — выпалил Драко и с силой столкнул меня вниз.

Раздавшиеся вслед ругательства вызвали у меня только улыбку. Я закрыла глаза и раскинула руки в стороны, полностью отдавшись ощущению бесконечного полёта. И сразу в памяти всплыли ветреная ночь, смотровая площадка Астрономической башни, бледное лицо профессора Снейпа и абсолютная, восхитительная пустота в голове.

Магия подхватила меня за туловище и вытянула вверх с точно таким же ощущением, как и тогда. Только в этот раз мой желудок не выдержал, и меня стошнило прямо при приземлении. Начищенные ботинки моего женишка убрались из поля зрения крайне вовремя.

Меня же душил истерический смех. Взмахом ладони уничтожив малейшие следы рвоты, я откинулась назад и подняла взгляд на Тома Риддла. Его идеальный вид, прекрасное лицо, искажённое отвращением, и плескающаяся в глазах брезгливость заставили меня расхохотаться.

Я! Невеста Тёмного Лорда! И с этим уже ничего не поделать! За два года так и не получилось найти способа разорвать эту связь, не умерев самой или не убив моего треклятого соулмейта.

Лицо Риддла стало злым, и он поднял палочку, намереваясь послать в меня заклятие, но мой смех внезапно оборвался.

— Знаешь, — прошептала я проникновенно, слегка наклонившись вперёд и потянувшись вверх. — Я так тебя ненавижу… Высшие пусть будут мне свидетелями: даже если бы я умерла в Министерстве, заплатив своей жизнью за склеивание твоей души, это было бы лучше, чем это. Чем эта дурная связь.

Мой жених крепко сжал челюсти и прищурился. Вопреки обыкновению, он не стал нападать в ответ, позволяя мне выговориться.

— Мне стоило зайти с другой стороны, — продолжала я шептать, словно в бреду. — Уничтожить все части ещё до Турнира. Я же знала, всё знала, и столько возможностей… — меня снова стал разбирать смех. — Так почему решила спасти тебя? Несмотря на то, что ты сделал… И несмотря на то, что намеревался сделать со мной… Не понимаю.

Я опустила взгляд на свои ладони. Разумеется, ответ у меня был. Он лежал на поверхности и только ждал того, чтобы на него посмотрели. Моя болезненная привязанность, эта глупая игра в интриганку, закончившаяся смертью ни в чём не повинного ребёнка. Одно время я была влюблена в него, в жалкий осколок его паршивой души. И лишь поэтому даже не допустила мысли об убийстве.

Сколько ещё, интересно, я буду расплачиваться за свою глупость и самонадеянность?

Крепкие магические верёвки опутали меня, лишив малейшей способности к движению. Только в этот момент я поняла, что на обрыве остались мы вдвоём.

Лицо Риддла стало пугающе непроницаемым, а в глубине его тёмных глаз тлели алые огни. О, наверняка он услышал массу интересной информации, и это привело его в ярость. Не в ту, которая заставляет убивать младенцев и вступать в дуэль с детьми. В ярость, которая позволяет ему хладнокровно и эффективно уничтожать своих врагов.

Надо же, не миновало суток с заключения нашей помолвки, а меня уже хотят убить. Вот только откат должен быть весьма жестоким, если я хоть что-то понимаю в законах равновесия.

Впрочем, это не волнует меня и вряд ли трогает его.

Я расслабленно выпрямилась и улыбнулась, глядя в глаза Его Темнейшеству. Кончик его палочки указывал мне на грудь.

Ледяной ветер взметнул мои волосы вверх и пробрал до костей. Но я чувствовала себя опьянённой и парадоксально свободной.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Том, — мой голос обрёл глубину и звучность, от которой по моим рукам прошлись мурашки.

Синяя вспышка заклятия была последним, что я увидела в то утро.


	2. Мирные переговоры

Кто бы что ни говорил, а человек всегда стремится к месту, где он родился и вырос. Именно это я осознала в полной мере, когда за последние семь лет впервые оказалась в России. Конец девяностых не делал страну краше, но я всё равно ощутила себя дома, едва ступив на портальную площадку московского магического квартала.

Вокруг все говорили по-русски. Сначала я даже не сразу поняла это, а когда до моего сознания добралась родная речь, из моих глаз едва слёзы не хлынули. За годы отсутствия языковой практики я успела позабыть некоторые слова и правила построения предложений, но русские маты впечатывались в самую подкорку ещё, казалось, в момент появления младенца на свет. Поэтому первые два часа моего возвращения в Россию я просто шаталась по улицам с таким опьяневшим видом, что парочка магглов-наркоманов приняла меня за свою и попыталась всучить дозу. Мне вспомнились все лекции и беседы про ВИЧ, и больше в той части маггловской Москвы я не появлялась.

Знаменитая школа шаманства и магии вуду находилась, конечно же, не в столице России, но здесь обретался перевалочный пункт. Местоположение самого учебного заведения оставалось тайной даже для местных магов, не говоря уже о всяких иностранцах, которые явно пришли сюда шпионить, а не знания впитывать. Серьёзно, какому адекватному человеку придёт в голову получать специализацию по шаманству? Вот и русские так думали, но моё заявление, как ни странно, приняли. Выслали после выпускного портал до Москвы, указали в сопроводительном письме адрес гостиницы, где принимали приезжих студентов, и посоветовали брать побольше тёплой одежды.

Гостиница оказалась весьма колоритным местом. Вопреки прочим строениям, которые во многом напоминали маггловскую часть центра Москвы, здание «Алого петуха» словно вывалилось из сказки про Бабу Ягу. Даже курьи ножки имелись, только коротенькие. Они иногда слегка шевелились, из-за чего бревенчатые стены гостиницы то и дело намеревались столкнуться с каменными боками своих более приземлённых товарищей.

В общем, мне понравилось. На волне хорошего настроения я даже одежду трансфигурировала во что-то со славянскими мотивами и начала напевать частушки, так что когда администратор увидела мои английские документы, у неё едва глаза из орбит не выскочили.

— Я просто очень люблю Россию, — мило улыбнулась я в ответ на её недоумение.

Лёгкий налёт английского акцента убедил девушку в моих словах, но подозрительности в её взгляде прибавилось. Ну, да, шпиёны, конечно, куда же без них. Английская разведка, всё такое. На миг мне стало жаль, что я не в Америку попала изначально, так вышло бы более канонично.

Остаток лета я потратила на изучение случайных магических городков и небольших деревушек, которые имели связь со столичным координационным центром. А этих поселений, судя по огромной подробной карте страны на стене пресловутого центра, было меньше десяти процентов. Все остальные либо были слишком мелкими, либо оставались изолированными от большого мира. Я с удивлением заметила, что деревня, в которой находился мой дом в прошлой жизни, считалась магической: там проживало целых три волшебных семьи. А в местных масштабах это была едва ли не четверть всего населения.

Статут здесь соблюдали не так старательно, как в Англии: в смешанных магических поселениях соседи-магглы были в курсе волшебства, хоть им магия и казалась чем-то из разряда религии и поклонения нечистым силам. Никто их переубеждать не спешил, а многие так и вовсе любили подыгрывать, анимируя чучела животных и летая на них скучными одинокими полнолуниями. Однако в Москве и крупных городах отношение резко отличалось, напоминая английские замашки: за любую волшбу в присутствии маггла полагалось серьёзное «а-та-та» вплоть до временного лишения палочки.

Впрочем, у любого уважающего себя русского мага был запасной инструмент, так что эти меры наказания представляли угрозу, разве что, для малышни, которая только учится управлять своим даром.

Помимо меня, в школу шаманства подали документы ещё двое таких же неадекватных. Русская мрачная девчонка, которая, судя по её виду, недавно сама поднялась из могилы, и какой-то излишне жизнерадостный итальянец с чистейшей речью. Недо-зомби реагировала на Марью, но к другим модификациям имени проявляла чистейший пофигизм. Итальянец, ослепив меня обязательной улыбкой в тридцать два с подозрительно длинными клыками, представился Дрэго, и я сразу же прониклась к нему необъяснимой симпатией.

В общем-то, весь наш первый курс и состоял из трёх человек. Судя по тому, что в школе вообще было негусто с живым населением, такая численность была в порядке вещей.  
Мы жили в обычной с виду деревушке, которая будто слезла со сказочных иллюстраций. Бревенчатые строения, богатая резьба, заснеженные леса вокруг и так далее. Я бы даже не подумала, что в этом месте могут учить чему-то жуткому, но реальность оказалась весьма занятной.

Что обычно представляют люди, слыша о шаманстве? Пляски с бубном, песни, всякие там молитвы о дожде и урожае, голые разукрашенные тела и пышные костры. Но это всё входило лишь в один раздел нашего обучения — природную ритуалистику. А мы занимались иным делом.

Мы общались с изнанкой миров.

Духи, сущности различного ранга, отголоски вселенных — всё это в бесконечном множестве, и попробуй понять, глючит тебя от брошенных в костёр трав, или этот жуткий рогатый монстр и впрямь травит байки о том, как он вытаскивал со дна океана русалок и щекотал им плавники. Однажды я очнулась голышом посреди отгоревшей ритуальной пентаграммы, не помня абсолютно ничего, а Дрэго случайным образом вышел замуж за бога. Марья чудила, в основном, с мёртвыми душами, и даже приглашённые эксперты в области некромантии не сразу могли разгадать, что же она сотворила на этот раз.

Было весело и жутко. Учёба напоминала бешеную гонку на выживание, потому что с каждым новым ритуалом мы всё больше рисковали провалиться за грань реальности и больше не вернуться. Впервые за долгое время я могла не думать о том, что ждёт меня в Англии, куда всё равно придётся вернуться на каникулы, и просто наслаждалась происходящим безумием. Да уж, неудивительно, что адекватные люди сюда даже не совались: в здешних условиях они бы попросту не выжили.

Зимние каникулы наступали здесь двадцать четвёртого декабря, прямо накануне католического Рождества. Студенты, сдавшие зачёты, на радостях решили пообщаться с парочкой высокопоставленных сущностей и попробовать поймать себе духа-помощника. Со всех курсов и направлений набиралось около тридцати горячих голов, которые если и знали о технике безопасности, то частенько плевали на неё в угоду эффективности ритуала. Ну, и я находилась среди них.

В Вильену возвращаться не хотелось, памятуя о том, что стало с Рождеством шестого курса. По решению Визенгамота, Риддлу запрещалось покидать пределы страны в течение пяти лет, так что он наверняка обретался дома и отравлял всем вокруг существование. Или, что более вероятно, окопался в лаборатории со старушкой Гринвуд и выводил с ней яд массового поражения. В общем, не место мне там было.

Мы, корячась, расчертили огромную магическую печать. Символы и правила конструирования вбивались в наши разумы нещадно, так что и с пьяной головы любой из нас мог нашаманить что-то простенькое. К этому делу, впрочем, даже будущие выпускники отнеслись ответственно, сверяясь со своими конспектами. Преподавательница ритуалистики, скелетоподобная Елена Павловна, только похмыкала, глядя на нашу работу, и закурила одну из своих наркотических сигарет.

— У кого есть духовные связи, даже не думайте соваться в круг, — только и бросила она, покачивающейся походкой удаляясь в сторону своего дома.

Разумеется, мы, поглощённые процессом, пропустили её слова мимо ушей. За что вскоре поплатились.

Ритуал сработал, как ни странно. Силовые линии засветились фиолетовым и взвились ввысь, создавая в потемневшем небе разноцветное сияние. Это выглядело красиво, настолько, что даже привыкшие к подобным зрелищам маги глядели на это чудо с раскрытыми ртами. На поляне резко потеплело, некоторые и вовсе расстегнули шубы и сняли верхний слой шарфов и шапок. Снег под ногами подтаял, а местами и вовсе почернел.

А потом мне вдруг запекло солнечное сплетение. Как будто туда направили мощный источник света. Я недоумённо опустила взгляд вниз, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и вдруг случилось _что-то_.

Меня сбило на землю мощным ударом, а грудь словно пронзили острые когтищи. Чьё-то дыхание опалило моё лицо. Острый запах горелого мяса заставил меня закашляться и захрипеть. И я даже не поняла сразу, что горело моё тело.

А потом было больно.

Из меня будто выколупывали по кусочку души, раскрашивая нечто целое и ярко сияющее тупыми изогнутыми когтями. Я хрипела и извивалась, захлёбываясь кровью и воздухом, а перед глазами мелькали вспышки золота и серебра. До меня не долетало ни единого звука, я не могла ощущать ничего, кроме выворачивающей нутро боли. Мне казалось, что меня вывернет наизнанку прямо на месте, и из моего горла вот-вот полезут рёбра.

Продолжалось это бесконечно долго. Но, как выяснилось позже, — меньше десяти секунд. Которых хватил на то, чтобы меня скрутило в вихре спонтанной аппарации и выплюнуло куда-то далеко за пределы России.

Я свалилась неопрятной кровавой кучей прямо на какую-то твёрдую мебель, ударившись головой обо что-то раскалённое и металлическое. После такой встряски меня вырубило окончательно.

А проснулась я в своей почти родной спальне в Вильене. Моё тело было прочно примотано к кровати не только магическими путами, но и кожаными ремнями. Кожу саднило, будто я потратила не один час на безуспешные попытки выбраться. Дышалось с трудом, а в центр груди словно поместили тлеющий уголь. В голове же было поразительно пусто, только место удара о, предположительно, котёл отдавалось тупой пульсацией где-то в горле.

Даже после жутчайшего похмелья мне не было так плохо.

Но стало ещё хуже, когда открылась дверь, и на пороге комнаты возник Риддл. Невероятно пафосный в своём классическом чёрном костюме, который он носил даже дома, идеально причёсанный и подчёркнуто бесстрастный. На мой жалкий вид он лишь насмешливо дёрнул уголком рта и плавным взмахом руки левитировал на прикроватную тумбочку несколько пузырьков с разноцветными зельями.

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, — произнёс он равнодушным тоном, создавая стакан воды и закапывая туда немного фиолетового зелья, — как существо вроде тебя вообще могло дожить до восемнадцати лет. Но затем я вспоминаю твоего названного братца, и эти совпадения начинают казаться закономерностью.

Я только фыркнула прямо в стакан, которым женишок чуть не выбил мне передние зубы. Зелье отдавало невероятной горечью, которая прочно засела в носу и перекрыла все прочие запахи.

— Мои жизнь и свобода зависят от тебя, — голос Его Темнейшества по-прежнему оставался пугающе спокойным, но почему-то напряжение в атмосфере только нарастало. — Если что-то произойдёт с тобой, то меня казнят немедленно, а мне бы очень этого не хотелось после того, как я вспомнил о полноценном человеческом существовании и успел распробовать все преимущества молодого здорового тела. Так как ты вряд ли способна воспринимать мои слова адекватно, скажу проще.

Он вдруг резко подался вперёд и завис в считанных миллиметрах от моего лица. Я даже почувствовала запах кофе от его губ, пробившийся сквозь горечь зелья. Могла бы среагировать, то точно отшатнулась или вжалась поглубже в подушку, но моё тело только слабо трепыхнулось, а дыхание перехватило. Причём странно так перехватило, с приятными мурашками по хребту.

Ох, чёрт. Да мне, похоже, это начинает нравиться.

Риддл, посчитав моё выражение лица за крайне испуганное, осклабился и угрожающе прищурился. В его глазах снова вспыхнули алые огоньки, и у меня пересохло в горле, а сердце застучало где-то в висках.

— Ты, — прошипел он, почти срываясь на парселтанг. — Больше никогда. Ни во что. Не ввяжешься. И если это будет необходимо, я тебя свяжу и запру в подвале.

Я нашла в себе силы вызывающе хмыкнуть.

— Силёнок не хватит, мой драгоценный соулмейт, — вырвался из моего рта полузадушеннй хрип.

Его Темнейшество по-змеиному ухмыльнулся и коснулся своими ледяными пальцами моей шеи, почти ласково погладив саднящую кожу под фиксирующим ремнём.

— Мы это проверим, — прошептал он.

Меня мелко затрясло то ли от страха, то ли от болезненного предвкушения опасной игры. Когда я успела превратиться в адреналинового маньяка? Это ужасно. Мне должно быть жутко больно и плохо после пережитого ужаса, а я только любуюсь алыми огнями в глазах моего чёртового жениха и пытаюсь отогнать непрошенные фантазии относительно связываний и подвалов.

Я с трудом отвернулась, и Риддл выпрямился, снова вернув своему лицу непроницаемое выражение.

— Надеюсь, ты поняла, что больше не вернёшься в ту… школу, — в его голосе скользнуло искреннее презрение.

— С чего это вдруг? — от возмущения у меня даже нормальный голос прорезался.

— С того, что ты малолетняя идиотка, не имеющая ни малейшего представления о технике безопасности! — выплюнул бывший Волдеморт, снова вспыхнув яростью. — И учатся там такие же больные на голову! Если так хочешь умереть наиболее мучительным способом, подожди пять лет, пока не истечёт срок договора, и тогда можешь хоть в ту же секунду скормить себя высшему демону! А пока мы связаны, ты даже шагу не ступишь из Вильены без присмотра!

Да как он смеет! Он не впервые повышал на меня голос, но меня всё равно пробрало. Со злости я даже дёрнулась, но путы держали крепко, и моё тело не сдвинулось ни на сантиметр.

— Уж кто бы говорил, господин «я убиваю младенцев, потому что поверил словам сумасшедшей старухи»! Не тебе учить меня! И ты не имеешь никакого права мне указывать!

Риддл смертельно побледнел и гневно раздул ноздри. В воздухе запахло океанской солью.

— Ты…

Но прежде чем успело произойти убийство, дверь в комнату снова распахнулась, и внутрь зашла миссис Гринвуд, источающая умиротворяющую атмосферу.

— Пока вы оба не успели нарушить контракт и получить путёвку в один чудесный курорт в северном море, — женщина плавно взмахнула палочкой, и мне на плечи опустилась успокаивающая усталость, — уменьшите поток взаимных оскорблений. У меня нет никакого желания принимать на своём пороге авроров и злого мистера Поттера.

Я прикрыла глаза, позволив себе поддаться влиянию чар. Не знаю, что там решил Риддл, но треск хлопнувшей двери прозвучал красноречивее любых слов. Спустя несколько секунд край матраса прогнулся под весом хозяйки дома.

— Холи, — непривычно мягко произнесла миссис Гринвуд. — Когда я увидела тебя впервые, то сразу поняла, что в тебе скрыт огромный потенциал. Ты всегда казалась мне сильной и разумной девочкой, несмотря на некоторые твои чудачества.

Я, не удержавшись, улыбнулась. Чудачества, ага. Игры с тёмными артефактами, наверное, тоже входили в список невинных детских шалостей.

— Однако после пятого курса тебя словно подменили, — в голосе женщины послышался упрёк, от которого мне тут же стало безумно стыдно. — Я закрывала глаза на многое и позволяла опосредованному убийце моих детей жить в моём доме. Но, Холи, на сей раз моё терпение подходит к концу. Ты ищешь смерти, и я не желаю видеть того, как светлое дитя, встреченное мною почти восемь лет назад, превращается в безумную тень самого себя. Пока не стало поздно, остановись.

— М-миссис Гринвуд, — я хлюпнула носом, безуспешно пытаясь бороться с подступившим к горлу комком. — Я…

— Нет ничего постыдного в признании того, что тебе может быть плохо и больно, — она же будто и не заметила моих попыток заговорить. — Тебе не повезло со спутником жизни, но ваши отношения зависят от вас самих. Вы способны стать лучшей поддержкой друг друга, но с тем же успехом можете уничтожить без остатка. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты будешь умнее искалеченного мальчишки, который не знает и не понимает любви, и вернёшь вас обоих на путь исцеления.

Горячая, остро пахнущая травами ладонь легла мне на голову и взлохматила волосы. В то же мгновение сдерживающие меня ремни и магические верёвки исчезли, позволив мне сесть на кровати и крепко обнять миссис Гринвуд. Уткнувшись лицом ей и плечо, я захлёбывалась рыданиями, выдавливая между ними спутанные оправдания и отголоски своих эмоций и мыслей, которые долго время душили меня.

Я очень давно не позволяла себе просто выпустить напряжение, не замечая, что оно постепенно начинает сводить меня с ума. Тяга к опасности, к чему-то смертельному и ужасному перестала казаться мне ненормальной, ведь я и в этом мире-то оказалась благодаря своим экспериментам с ритуалами. В России мне было весело учиться, но только сейчас до меня начало доходить, что я не просто рисковала, а подставлялась специально.

Не хотелось этого признавать, но Риддл был в чём-то прав: мне слишком опасно находиться рядом с изнанкой реальности. Она начинает пьянить меня и звать дальше, а моя душа после перемещения итак не в полном порядке. А уж после этого неудачного призыва и чьего-то ковыряния в ней вовсе страшно представить, что с ней могло произойти. Моя душа — единственная ценность, которая у меня есть. Я могу лишиться тела, привычного окружения, средств к существованию и веры в завтрашний день, но мои душа и разум — гарантия того, что рано или поздно я встану на ноги и продолжу жить. И по своей глупости и недальновидности я снова умудрилась подставить под удар самую драгоценную часть себя.

После продолжительной истерики и выплёскивания эмоций я провалялась в глубокой отключке ещё несколько дней. А когда проснулась, оказалось, что уже наступил Новый Год.

Ощущала я себя достаточно сносно, с Риддлом пересекалась только во время приёма зелий или при случайных столкновениях на лестнице. Он делал вид, что не замечает меня, но я всем своим существом чуяла, что он смертельно оскорблён моими последними словами. В наших ссорах мы часто пересекали границу дозволенного, умудряясь случайно попадать по самым больным точкам, но на сей раз я сорвалась слишком резко.

Необходимо было извиниться и сделать первый шаг самостоятельно. Миссис Гринвуд всё же права: кто из нас двоих имеет представление о нормальных взаимоотношениях? То есть, у меня опыта романтических отношений не было что в прошлой жизни, что в этой, если не считать мимолётных интрижек и флирта, так что для меня семейная жизнь тоже являлась тёмным лесом. Вот только Риддлу приходилось даже хуже: изначально он не ощущал человеческих эмоций вообще, а после моего вмешательства вся буря чувств свалилась на него разом. И он, прекрасно знакомый с тёмной стороной человеческой личности, понятия не имел, что делать со светлыми гранями.

Вот уж воистину, идеальная пара эмоциональных калек.

Запах кофе я ощутила ещё на лестнице. За окном сгущались сумерки, хотя время едва перевалило за обед. Дом всё ещё был местами украшен к празднику, но атмосферы не ощущалось вообще. Миссис Гринвуд ушла праздновать к своим друзьям, оставив своё жилище в наше полное распоряжение. Впрочем, лёгкий звон следящих чар намекал на то, что при первых признаках вспыхнувшей магической дуэли нас тут же разнимут. Если даже не «старая гвардия», то авроры.

На кухне было темно. Единственным источником неверного света было пламя, подогревающее турку с готовящимся кофе. Не удержавшись, я с наслаждением вдохнула богатый аромат.

Риддл даже не повернул головы, когда я остановилась на пороге и прислонилась плечом к арочному проёму. И вот попробуй начать с ним мирный разговор, когда в воздухе чуть ли не молнии летают от напряжения. Или это мне чудится?

— Кхм… — я замялась, не зная, как обратиться к своему жениху. Раньше мы обменивались унизительными колкостями, но начинать диалог с «высокомерный индюк» вряд ли было хорошей идеей. — Ты… Кофе готовишь?

Его Темнейшество насмешливо хмыкнул:

— Какая наблюдательность.

Вот же высокомерный индюк.

Так, нет, нет, надо успокоиться и настроиться на мирный лад. Нам не нужны магические выбросы и авроры, а уж заключение в Азкабан — подавно.

— Я… Гм… — было невероятно трудно заставить себя произнести нужные слова, но это было необходимо сделать. — Мне следует перед тобой извиниться.

Риддл насмешливо хмыкнул.

— За что именно ты считаешь нужным извиниться? Раз уж решила сделать мне неожиданный сюрприз под Новый Год, то доводи дело до конца.

Я крепко, до боли в костяшках сжала кулаки. Он намеренно пытается меня вывести, но нельзя поддаваться на провокации. Иначе мы никогда не придём к соглашению. И пусть это будет моей слабостью, уступкой, признанием поражения, я слишком устала от бесконечной грызни.

Да, он почувствует власть надо мной, и в дальнейшем будет очень сложно заставить его видеть во мне равную. Но я ведь ему и не ровня, на самом-то деле. Он старше, умнее, могущественнее. В прямом противостоянии я уже проиграла по всем фронтам, так что нет смысла в продолжении бессмысленной борьбы.

— Хочу извиниться за то, что совсем не думала о безопасности и подставила тебя, — мой голос звучал ровно, и я даже загордилась собой. — Не могу обещать, что этого больше не повторится, но постараюсь не подставляться специально.

Его Темнейшество повернул ко мне голову, и пламя причудливо отразилось в его глазах, исказив и заострив черты лица. Он молчал, ожидая от меня дальнейших слов, а мне отчего-то стало душно и неуютно. Впрочем, его тяжёлый, пронзающий самое нутро взгляд мне удалось выдержать, и я невольно приподняла подбородок, заставляя себя выпрямиться.

— Ещё… За те слова. Мне не стоило указывать тебе на ошибки прошлого, пусть меня не устраивают твои решения и методы реализации планов. Как и сами планы, — в моём тоне послышалось упрямство, на что Риддл дёрнул уголком рта, но ничего не сказал. — Бессмысленно говорить о том, что уже произошло. Я не имею к той войне никакого отношения, однако… Если ты не откажешься от своих идей и решишь развязать новую войну, я буду первой, кто попытается тебя остановить.

— Не остановит, а всего лишь попытается? — он насмешливо прищурился и хищно склонил голову набок.

— Уж разницу в наших способностях я знаю, — против моей воли, это прозвучало практически с обидой. — Но всё равно сделаю всё, что будет в моих силах для того, чтобы помешать тебе. Даже по истечении контракта откат от моей смерти сильно ударит по тебе.

Кофе забурлил, и Риддл коротким жестом погасил пламя. Кухня погрузилась в кромешную тьму, но я даже не вздрогнула.

— Хочешь сказать, — стелющийся шёпот прозвучал практически у меня над ухом, и я едва подавила крик, — что ты готова даже на самоубийство для того, чтобы помешать мне?

Из моего рта вырвался смешок.

— Как ты мог понять, смерть не пугает меня. Мне нравится жить, но я не побоюсь убить себя, если уж не получится достать тебя, — я тоже заговорила едва слышно, поддавшись атмосфере. — И если ты думаешь, что это всего лишь слова…

— О, нет, — голос Волдеморта набрал звучность, и от его тона меня буквально прошило мелкой дрожью. — Я знаю, что ты серьёзна. Но твоя угроза меня не пугает: даже лишившись магии, я смогу найти способ достичь своих целей. И тогда мне никто не сможет помешать, даже твой драгоценный Поттер.

О, да. Полгода без волшебства сделали его только сильнее, а не прибавили фобий. Кто бы сомневался. Выходит, даже моя смерть всего лишь ослабит его, а не приведёт к мгновенному поражению. Что ж, это уже будут не мои проблемы.

В комнате вдруг стало немного светлее: на столе появились зажжённые свечи, которые слегка разогнали мрак. Рядом с ними стояли две чашки, от которых поднималась дымная струйка пара.

— Пожалуй, на сегодня достаточно серьёзных разговоров, — произнёс Риддл, усаживаясь на простенький деревянный стул с воистину королевским видом.

И будто не он пару секунд назад склонялся надо мной и интимно шептал на ухо милые угрозы.

Уловив в его тоне и наличии второй порции кофе своеобразное приглашение, я далеко не изящно плюхнулась на своё место и расслабленно откинулась на спинку стула, вытянув ноги. Мой жених не смотрел на меня, поглощённый созерцанием улицы, просматривающейся из окна.

А там шёл снегопад. Крупные белые хлопья, слегка подсвеченные неярким пламенем свеч, поблёскивали в синеватом мраке вечера. Где-то в отдалении вспыхивали разноцветные огни украшенных к празднику домов, но большая часть Вильены оставалась неживой. Семьи волшебников перебираются ближе к крупным городам, и в небольших уютных деревушках доживает свой век старшее поколение. Но откуда-то я знала, что Вильена никогда не будет заброшена. По меньшей мере, здесь останусь я.

Кофе обжигал, но его вкус заставил меня вспомнить о том, где же находится мой настоящий дом.


	3. Первый танец

— Гаррипомоги! — я вывалилась из камина на Гриммо и едва не пропахала носом ковёр. Со стороны дивана послышался грохот. — И я абсолютно точно не видела, что Малфой сверху!

Драко, неуклюже свалившийся на пол при попытке отшатнуться от своего жениха, только высокомерно фыркнул и абсолютно спокойным движением пригладил встопорщившиеся волосы. Гарри же, покраснев по самые корни волос, неловко одёрнул свитер, закрывая грудь и живот, покрытые пятнами, подозрительно напоминающими то ли засосы, то ли укусы.

О, нет, личная жизнь моих драгоценных братцев меня не волнует. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Что случилось, Грейс? — Малфой справился с эмоциями первым и будто бы невзначай передвинулся ближе к Гарри, закрывая его от моего любопытного взгляда. — Ты всё же случайно взорвала дом?

— Нет, тут всё намного серьёзнее, — я даже не ответила на его зловредный тон, так что братцы мгновенно напряглись. — Гарри… — мой умоляющий взгляд заставил его чуть ли не запаниковать.

— Что такое, Холи? — он подался вперёд, уже бегло осматривая меня на предмет повреждений и перенесённых пыточных проклятий.

— Будь моим партнёром.

В гостиной повисла тишина.

Хм, кажется, мне стоило немного пояснить свою просьбу, а то Драко, кажется, начинает метаться между ревностью и беспокойством, а это точно не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

— Партнёром по танцам, — уточнила я.

Малфой смачно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и тяжело вздохнул. Гарри же расслабился и спокойно опустился обратно на диван, убедившись, что никто не находится при смерти.

— Зачем это тебе? — спросил мой гриффиндорский братец, сняв очки и принявшись протирать стёкла тканью свитера. Так он морально готовился к предстоящему сумбурному рассказу моего авторства.

И я не разочаровала его, принявшись вываливать всю информацию кучей. О готовящемся приёме в Министерстве, куда, разумеется, не могли не пригласить нашу великолепную шестёрку истинных партнёров. О том, как Риддл, услышав об отсутствии у меня бального платья, абсолютно ничему не удивился и сказал, что ожидал чего-то подобного. А потом насмешливо поинтересовался, умею ли я танцевать вообще, прочитал ответ по моему выражению лица и, признав меня безнадёжной, скрылся в лаборатории. О том, как я обнаружила утром посылку с новым платьем и сопроводительной запиской в духе «только попробуй снова меня опозорить, и любой кошмар покажется тебе сказочным раем в сравнении с тем, что я с тобой сделаю».

— …и мне надо хотя бы вспомнить шаги, чтобы не вызвать у него приступа ярости, — со вздохом закончила я свой рассказ, усевшись на ковёр и меланхолично ткнув пальцем в одну из прожжённых в нём дырок.

Братцы немного помолчали, переваривая информацию. Первым справился Драко и откинулся спиной на диван, положив голову на колени Гарри, который тут же запустил пальцы ему в волосы. А ведь не скажешь, что неделю назад по всему особняку летали все бьющиеся и небьющиеся предметы, когда эти двое вновь решили помериться силами и мальчишеской дуростью. Впрочем, в отличие от нас с Его Темнейшеством, эти двое никогда не пытались задеть друг друга всерьёз, и последняя серьёзная ссора была между ними в утро после заключения помолвки. Да и та, судя по косвенным признакам, закончилась весьма бурным примирением.

И нет, я не завидую. Нисколечки.

— С каких это пор ты стала с ним так осторожничать? — спросил Малфой, даже не пытаясь быть тактичным.

Я скривилась и поджала губы.

— Не хочу тратить нервы и силы на очередную бессмысленную свару. К тому же, он всё равно не увидит во мне человека, так зачем пытаться?

Лицо Гарри потемнело, и мне пришлось прикусить язык. Я уже успела позабыть, с какой болезненностью братец относится к моим страданиям. Это он ещё не знает о происшествии на Рождество. А то бы мне не угрожали, а немедленно связали и поместили под замок, заперев в одной из комнат этого уютнейшего особняка на Гриммо.

— Всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь, — я кривовато улыбнулась. — Просто кто-то же из нас должен быть разумнее.

— Это не значит, что тебе нужно превращаться в его марионетку, — выплюнул Поттер, со злостью сжав челюсти. — Он ведь пользуется тобой.

— И пускай себе пользуется, — я легкомысленно махнула рукой. — Через два месяца всё равно еду учиться в Японию, так что мне без разницы.

— Ты всё ещё не рассказала о том, почему решила бросить ту русскую дыру, — с подозрением протянул Драко, прожигая меня своим фирменным взглядом. — Помнится, была от неё в восторге с самого шестого курса, но внезапно отчислилась, едва закончив первый семестр.

— Просто высшее образование — это не моё, — в голосе прозвучало ровно столько легкомысленности, чтобы моему оправданию можно было поверить. — Хочу попробовать себя в разных профессиях, а шаманство оказалось не по мне.

Несмотря на мои слова, братцы не выглядели убеждёнными, но пока не знали, как заставить меня расколоться. Неужели чувствуют ложь посредством связи? Такое возможно только при очень близких и прочных узах, и у нас… В принципе, у нас такие и были. Только я это поняла, конечно же, буквально секунду назад. Чудесно. Умудрюсь ещё влюбиться незаметно для себя, и жизнь станет вовсе прекрасной.

— Что касается танцев, — Гарри решил всё же вернуться к изначальной теме разговора, хотя было видно, что он не доволен моими попытками увильнуть от ответа. — До приёма чуть больше недели, ты уверена, что времени хватит? Мы перед Святочным балом тренировались намного дольше.

— Правда? — Драко издевательски ухмыльнулся. — А я был уверен, что вы впервые услышали о танцах уже на самом балу. Уморительное было зрелище.

Мы с Поттером переглянулись и расплылись в абсолютно одинаковых улыбках. Малфой даже выпрямился, почуяв что-то неладное. Но куда ему было сбежать от гриффиндорского энтузиазма? И мы запрягли нашего сиятельного аристократа, назначив его нашим тренером.

Репетиции проходили в сплошном веселье. Начинали с разогрева, который часто превращался в подвижные игры и шуточные магические дуэли. Затем Малфой объяснял нам движения, наблюдал за тем, как мы с Гарри корячимся поодиночке, закатывал глаза и бормотал под нос нечто непереводимое, попутно пытаясь привести наши позиции хоть в какое-то подобие адекватности. После этого следовала тренировка выученных шагов под музыку, но без партнёра. Сложность заключалась в том, что я заучивала только ведомую позицию, а Гарри — обе партии, и мы частенько сталкивались и сбивали друг друга. Вскоре, впрочем, приноровились и даже начали подстраиваться под общий ритм, хотя со стороны наши танцы с невидимыми партнёрами выглядели забавно. Под конец мы объединялись друг с другом, а потом проводили один тур с Малфоем, который героически терпел нашу «семейную» неуклюжесть.

В моих планах стоял только вальс, но Драко оказался преподавателем от бога, и мы успели разучить несколько базовых движений классических танцев. Глядя на танго в совместном исполнении моих братцев, я даже не знала, смеяться мне или смущаться, потому что это было горячо. Несмотря на «деревянность» Гарри, страсть так и кипела, и мне было как-то даже неловко присутствовать с ними в одном помещении. Особенно когда они смотрели друг на друга так, будто готовы были сгореть вместе прямо в эту секунду.

Не знаю, когда эти двое мальчишек стали такими надёжными и сильными рядом друг с другом. Я видела, как зарождались и развивались их отношения, но всё равно умудрилась прозевать тот момент, когда они действительно повзрослели. И в этом варианте истории их изменила не война, искалечив неокрепшие разумы. Здесь они постепенно менялись сами, равняясь друг на друга и становясь… Идеальными партнёрами, да.

Вау. Как же я их люблю, оказывается.

— Холи?

— Грейс?

Они обернулись ко мне, возбуждённые, раскрасневшиеся от танца и абсолютно растерянные моими внезапными слезами. Я же, подорвавшись с пола, буквально налетела на них и заключила в такие крепкие объятия, на какие только оказалась способна.

— Вы мои самые-самые любимые братья на свете, — сорвалась на сбивчивый шёпот.

Гарри судорожно вздохнул и ответил на мои объятия не менее крепкими.

— А ты — самая чудесная сестрёнка на свете, — ответил он с лёгкой хрипотцой.

Малфой тормозил до самого конца, остолбеневший от внезапного тесного контакта. Но потом, фыркнув то ли с насмешкой, то ли в попытке скрыть собственные сентиментальные порывы, присоединился к коллективным обнимашкам.

— И за что судьба меня связала с гриффиндорцами? — драматично вздохнул этот маленький змеёныш.

— За всё хорошее, дорогой братец, — ехидно протянула я, слегка ущипнув его за бок.

Драко коротко взвизгнул и попытался пнуть меня, но случайно задел ногу Гарри. Секунду спустя мы всей весёлой кучкой повалились на паркет, спутавшись конечностями и полами тренировочных мантий. В весёлой возне прошёл остаток последней тренировки перед приёмом в Министерстве, и только благодаря этому я не стала накручивать себя сомнениями и возрастающим волнением.

На бал я собиралась сама, ловя себя на том, что впервые отношусь к своему облику с подобной тщательностью. Даже на помолвку я не подбирала аксессуары и причёску часами, просто воспользовавшись советами миссис Гринвуд. Сейчас же что-то изменилось в моём отношении к светским событиям.

Мне нужно было не просто не опозорить Риддла, а заставить его обратить на меня внимание. И раз уж я не смогла показать себя равной ему, мне следовало взять роль достойной поддержки. Или, в данном случае, украшения.

Из глубины зеркала на меня смотрела незнакомка. Тёмно-синее платье, украшенное серебряным шитьём в форме бабочек, чёрное кружево коротких перчаток, серебряный ювелирный комплект с сапфирами. Сочетание этих цветов делало меня взрослее и серьёзнее, абсолютно лишая живости и огня. Помолвочное золотое платье подходило моей натуре больше, но этот наряд делал из меня не Холи Грейс, а спутницу Тёмного Лорда.

Невероятно. Я и впрямь смирилась со своим поражением.

Но мою свободу можно отнять лишь частично, пока это не затрагивает то, что действительно важно для меня. Пока есть возможность путешествовать, познавать новое, общаться с моими близкими и сохранять право на самостоятельные решения, кукольные игры на публику не вызывают отвращения. Что будет, когда Риддл решит затянуть петлю на моей шее потуже?

Моё отражение ответило мне кривой ухмылкой. Что бы ни говорил Драко, его марионеткой я становиться не собираюсь. У меня нет силы и могущества для открытого противостояния. Однако гриффиндорской дурости во мне хоть отбавляй, и это очень серьёзное преимущество. Как оказалось.

Послышался короткий, чисто символический стук в дверь. Я отвернулась от зеркала, спрятала палочку в специальный кармашек под юбками платья и придала лицу хладнокровное выражение. Мой жених, зашедший в комнату, не дожидаясь приглашения, смерил меня внимательным взглядом и одобрительно прищурился.

— Надеюсь, ты готова, — он протянул мне руку, затянутую в плотную чёрную перчатку.

Я усмехнулась и положила свою кисть на его ладонь. Секунду спустя портал перенёс нас в ярко освещённый бальный зал.

Мы с Его Темнейшеством достаточно сильно выделялись среди ярко разодетых людей. Тёмно-синий цвет наших одежд выглядел чернильным пятном на пёстрой картине. Многие из моих знакомых по Хогвартсу смотрели на нас с глубоким шоком на лицах, особенно когда я начала поддерживать ровную светскую беседу, выдерживая вежливый, но прохладный тон.

Гарри и Драко были одеты контрастно: гриффиндорец в чёрном костюме с зелёной рубашкой, слизеринец — в светлых одеждах с тёплым кремовым оттенком. Они были окружены настоящей толпой, поэтому мы смогли переброситься, разве что, взглядами и мимолётными улыбками в качестве поддержки. Поттер ещё бросил на Риддла крайне выразительный взгляд, на что мой женишок только ухмыльнулся и приподнял брови.

Луна буквально парила над землёй в своём перламутровом воздушном платье. Кем бы ни был человек, занимающийся подбором аксессуаров, он сделал гениальный ход: пушистые перья в волосах Лавгуд делали её похожей на ангела и полностью отвечали своеобразному стилю девушки. Никаких пробок из-под сливочного пива и редисок в ушах, но всё равно довольно необычно. Блейз выглядел рядом с ней приземлённо и монументально в костюме классического кроя, так что вдвоём они смотрелись интересно и гармонично.

Интересно, как со стороны выглядим мы с Его Темнейшеством? Я смогу это оценить по колдографиям в завтрашнем «Пророке», если у меня останется желание это сделать.

Не зря этот приём вызвал у меня ненависть ещё с самого первого упоминания. Соответствовать образу спутницы Тёмного Лорда, как я себя мысленно окрестила, оказалось намного сложнее, чем мне думалось изначально. Вежливые и нейтральные формулировки — это ещё полбеды. Приходилось следить буквально за всем: жестами, мимикой, речью, голосом и оттенками тонов. О походке и осанке речи не шло вообще. Ещё жутко нервировала странная необходимость держать Риддла под локоть, изображая счастливую идеальную пару.

Но настоящий ад начался с танцами. Во время тренировок с Малфоем я могла позволить себе дурачиться и двигаться так, как мне удобно. Здесь же необходимо было соблюдать все правила и шаги. Классика. Никаких вольностей и импровизации.

Тёмный Лорд вёл решительно и плавно, но я никак не могла расслабиться и поддаться его ритму. Мне казалось, что если позволить хотя бы на секунду отвлечься от мысленного счёта, я собьюсь и испорчу танец, чего мне точно не простят. За нами следили сотни глаз, и нельзя было допустить ни единого промаха.

В глазах Риддла отражались магические огни, но они были абсолютно пусты и равнодушны. Когда я начинала вести себя неосторожно, в них вспыхивало недовольство, которое тут же меня отрезвляло.

Разумеется, никто не ждал, что он оценит мои усилия. Но то, что он даже не взглянул на меня по-настоящему за целый вечер, отдалось неожиданной горечью во рту.

После изматывающих танцев, наконец, пропала необходимость повсюду ходить парами. Люди разделились на кружки по интересам, и Его Темнейшество присоединился к научному углу, где его встретили настороженно, но откровенно прогонять не спешили. Магическое сообщество, конечно, не забывало, кем являлся Том Риддл. Однако за почти три года спокойствия страсти поулеглись, и сегодня ему дали шанс показаться на люди. Должно быть, для него это было маленькой победой и большим шагом к очередной злодейской цели.

Впрочем, не плевать ли? В политику я лезть не собираюсь, а если он всё же развяжет новую войну, то знает, каким будет мой первый шаг и чем ему это грозит.

Я спряталась в нише, богато украшенной лозами какого-то магического растения. Здесь была уютная скамеечка, сюда мало кто поглядывал, так что это место полностью меня устраивало. Не хватало только какого-нибудь лёгкого алкоголя, но мне не стоило брать в рот даже капли: мой разум обязан оставаться трезвым до самого конца. Даже если хочется напиться в слюни уже сейчас.

— Какой отвратительный вечер, — тяжело вздохнул Гарри, внезапно появляясь рядом и со стоном плюхаясь на скамейку. Где-то он уже умудрился потерять галстук и выглядел крайне измученным.

— Не то слово, — согласно угукнула я. — А где второй мой родственничек?

— Блистает, — насмешливо фыркнул Поттер, указав подбородком в кружок с журналистами. Малфой источал практически видимое сияние, купаясь в лучах всеобщего внимания. — Мне великодушно разрешили сделать небольшой перерыв перед следующим туром танцев.

Разговаривать не хотелось, да и сил на болтовню не было. Поэтому мы просто сидели, прислонившись друг к другу и делясь теплом. Отчего-то мои руки, несмотря на перчатки, жутко мёрзли. Гарри, заметив лёгкую дрожь, спокойно накрыл мою ладонь своей и слегка сжал пальцы.

— Держись. Осталось совсем немного, — произнёс он внушительно.

Я через силу улыбнулась и кивнула.

— Я так устала, Гарри… — вдруг сорвалось с моих губ.

Братец приобнял меня за плечи и ласково поцеловал в висок. Его плечи, однако, были напряжены, и я чувствовала, как низко вибрирует наша связь, выдавая его злость. Не стоило быть Трелони для того, чтобы угадать, на кого она была направлена.

— Ты уверена, что…

— Не стоит, — я покачала головой, прерывая его. — Твоё вмешательство может сделать только хуже, прости. Мне следует справиться самой. Или сдаться и сбежать, что я собираюсь сделать через пару месяцев.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, но не стал возражать.

— Просто помни, что ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня. И на Драко, хоть он иногда любит включать заносчивую задницу, — на имени Малфоя голос Гарри заметно потеплел.

Мне вдруг стало намного спокойнее. Такие простые слова, за которыми стояло так много. У меня действительно есть поддержка, временное пристанище, где я могу укрыться от ненастья. Мои братья… Немного повзрослевшие, но всё же мальчишки, которых я хочу защитить от войны.

Им не следует знать о моём решении насчёт Риддла. Ведь если они начнут меня уговаривать, я растеряю всю решимость. Этого нельзя допустить. Ведь моя жизнь, золотые узы — единственное, что способно хотя бы отчасти сдержать Тома.

— Конечно, братец, — прошептала я, благодарно утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо.

Мы посидели так ещё немного, прежде чем к нам подошёл Блейз. Даже без сопровождения Луны он казался… окрылённым, наверное. Словно он вот-вот воспарит над землёй безо всякого волшебства. Иногда Гарри выглядел точно так же, особенно когда незаметно наблюдал за Драко. Малфой, зараза, слишком хорошо себя контролировал, но его с головой выдавали глаза.

— Не боитесь, что журналисты раздуют скандал? — непривычно легкомысленно поинтересовался Блейз, опускаясь на скамейку рядом со мной.

Мы с братцем синхронно фыркнули.

— Малфой раздует ещё больший, — наш ответ прозвучал абсолютно единодушно.

Коротко переглянувшись, мы рассмеялись.

— Где ты потерял своего ангела? — спросил Гарри, всё же немного ослабив объятия и переместив руку на скамейку.

— Мой ангел очаровывает главного целителя Мунго и пытается уговорить его провести несколько экспериментов, — улыбнулся Забини. — Это длится уже второй год, и скоро спор должен разрешиться.

— В чью пользу?

— Луны, конечно же.

Мы с Поттером покивали, согласившись с мнением. Я слышала о том, что Лавгуд работает над восстановлением разума пациентов, пострадавших от серьёзных проклятий, но не думала, что она уже перешла в стадию клинических испытаний. То есть, она же только собирается Хогвартс заканчивать! С другой стороны, многие из Когтеврана уже имеют научные работы и рекомендации к началу выпускного курса, так что удивляться не стоит. Но всё же эта новость оказалась неожиданной. Выходит, самый младший член нашей шестёрки неудачников определился со своей специальностью раньше всех остальных.

С другой стороны, я пока планирую оставаться вечным студентом. Возможно, японская школа артефакторики меня чем-то увлечёт, но что-то подсказывает мне, что такой же страсти к учёбе, как было в России, мне не видать больше нигде. Шаманство было мне близко, но я оказалась не готова покорить его.

Постепенно фоновая музыка стала набирать силу и ритм. Так мы поняли, что пришло время последнего тура танцев. Блейз, извинившись, ушёл первым. Мы с Гарри посидели ещё немного, наблюдая за тем, как медленно сходятся новые парочки.

Малфой, всё ещё кажущийся сияющим от самодовольства и явного наслаждения балом, буквально подплыл к нашему убежищу и вытащил своего жениха на свет божий. Поттер только сделал большие глаза, но сопротивляться не стал.

За мной же никто подходить не спешил. Я должна сама найти Риддла? Или мне позволялся отдых? По идее, это же завершающие танцы, и моё присутствие должно быть важным…

Мысль оборвалась сразу же, как мой взгляд наткнулся на кружащиеся в великолепном венском вальсе фигуры. Его Темнейшество вёл в изящном танце хрупкую француженку в нежно-голубых летящих одеждах. Она казалась юной феей, попавшей в лапы хищника и очаровавшей его.

Их танец не шёл вслед за музыкой, он сам словно пел и гудел искрящимся ритмом. Плавные, отточенные движения, искренняя улыбка незнакомки и… Да, мне не показалось. Риддл тоже улыбался, едва заметно, но мне этого было достаточно. Он наслаждался танцем. А, учитывая вернувшиеся к нему человеческие чувства, возможно, и своей партнёршей.

«Если что-то произойдёт с тобой, то меня казнят немедленно, а мне бы очень этого не хотелось после того, как я вспомнил о полноценном человеческом существовании и успел распробовать все преимущества молодого здорового тела», — вдруг вспыхнуло в моей голове.

Преимущества молодого здорового тела…

Мои руки сами сжались в кулаки, но тут же обессиленно расслабились. Я прикрыла глаза, смаргивая некстати навернувшиеся слёзы, и прикусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь справиться с горькой обидой.

По-ра-же-ние.

Теперь уж точно по всем фронтам.

Я оказалась не достойна даже мимолётной улыбки, тени одобрения в его глазах.

Ну, и к чёрту. Моя рука сама потянулась к порталу, выполненному в форме крохотной брошки на корсете платья. Лёгкое сжатие — и я оказываюсь в своей комнате.

Плевать, насколько по-детски это выглядит. Всё равно, что я повелась на очередную провокацию и поддалась эмоциям. Мне надоело делать шаги вперёд и получать за это глухое игнорирование. Что толку было в перемирии, если не изменилось ничего?

Возможно, Высшие просто поиздевались, создавая эту связь между нами. В качестве платы за моё появление в этом мире, например. Раз так, то эти узы искусственные, они не соединяют наши души по-настоящему. Отличная шутка богов, просто великолепная. Столько лет, потраченных на пустые страдания и топтания на одном месте.

Несколько рваных взмахов волшебной палочки — и уже давно купленные к поездке вещи ровными стопками складываются в бездонный дорожный рюкзак. Хоть в бытовых чарах я достигла если не совершенства, то приемлемого уровня. Это немного, но всё же утешает.

Перед глазами всё плыл этот мордредов танец, который никак не желал выходить из головы. Но сборам это не помешало совершенно.

Как бы мне ни хотелось разорвать и сжечь это платье, я сняла весь наряд с удивительной для моего состояния осторожностью. Повыдёргивала из волос шпильки, нацепила первые попавшиеся джинсы и футболку, обула свои любимые кроссовки, купленные ещё перед седьмым курсом. Взглянув в зеркало, улыбнулась возвращению к нормальному виду и завязала волосы в кривой хвостик.

Кстати, надо бы их состричь, а то они начинают меня жутко раздражать.

Проверив свои вещи ещё раз, я перекинула рюкзак через плечо и аппарировала к ближайшему аэропорту. Пришло время вспомнить, каково путешествовать по-маггловски.


	4. Обещания

Я сидела на крыше высотного дома и потягивала дешёвое пиво из супермаркета, ощущая себя каким-нибудь супергероем с кризисом среднего возраста. Под моими ногами, перекинутыми через заграждение, раскинулись огни Нью-Йорка. Протяни руку, выстрели паутиной в соседнюю высотку — и лети вперёд, навстречу опасностям и приключениям.

По простенькому пластиковому браслету прошла едва заметная волна мелкой дрожи, и я потянулась в рюкзак за сквозным зеркалом. После выпускного Гарри едва ли не насильно вручил мне в руки артефакт, сказав, что более надёжных и быстрых способов связи магический мир пока не придумал. Пришлось прикусить язык насчёт скорой волны смартфонов, которая ещё непонятно как отразится на прогрессе в магическом мире. Что-то подсказывало мне, что светлые умы моего поколения по-настоящему зажгут волшебное население планеты. И, нет, дело вовсе не в пророчествах. Просто мне так казалось.

Лёгким движением руки активировав артефакт, я улыбнулась растрёпанному сонному лицу Гарри. У него сейчас в самом разгаре была сессия, так что в любое время дня и ночи он был готов убивать всё, что мешает ему сосредоточиться. Под горячую руку не попадали только мы с Драко, потому что наше присутствие странным образом успокаивало мистера «да я Волдеморта победил ещё в подгузнике, что мне ваши экзамены».

— Всё ещё не спишь? — прищурился братец, почёсывая заросшую щетиной щёку. На его пальцах прибавилось чернильных пятен, а на подбородке отпечатались линии какой-то схемы.

— А ты уже не спишь? — улыбнулась я, салютуя ему ополовиненной бутылкой пива.

Гарри относился к алкоголю не слишком положительно, но и я не увлекалась им до беспамятства. За всё время моего внезапного путешествия я всерьёз напивалась лишь дважды: в первый же день и пару недель назад, когда обманулась невинным видом розового коктейля в одном из ночных клубов.

— Представь себе, не все прожигают свою жизнь, шатаясь по маггловским клубам, — внезапно влез в кадр Малфой, уже одетый с иголочки.

— И тебе доброго утра, братишка, — фыркнула я в ответ, отпив сразу мощный глоток.

Драко закатил глаза и взмахом палочки распахнул шторы, пропуская в комнату немного света. Поттер обречённо застонал и уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки, всем своим видом показывая, что он не планирует подниматься пару ближайших вечностей.

— Какой у тебя экзамен завтра? — я бросила очередной взгляд вниз и подумала, что мне лучше не поворачивать зеркало к своим ногам.

— Основы Чароплетения, — пробормотал Гарри, так и не подняв головы. — Серьёзно, более занудной мути мне в жизни встречать не приходилось.

— Зато сеточки у тебя выходят красивые, — в моём тоне зазвучала насмешка.

Второй гриффиндорец в нашей своеобразной семейке не мог выбрать мирную профессию и решил стать если не аврором, то разрушителем проклятий. После Турнира подумывал о том, чтобы поработать с драконами, но экскурсия, устроенная для него Чарли летом перед седьмым курсом, отбила у него малейшую тягу ко всему чешуйчатому и огнедышащему.

Драко же, выбрав стезю целительства, вовсе не выглядел так, будто учёба окончательно съела его мозг. Хоть Гарри и говорил, что его жених едва ли не ночует в своей академии, по цветущему виду слизеринца нельзя было понять, что он жутко устал и замотался. Серебряная связь, однако, иногда передавала отголоски его эмоций, так что идеальным цветом личика Малфоя я давно перестала обманываться.

— Ну, спасибо, — фыркнул Поттер. — У тебя учебный год должен вот-вот начаться, насколько я помню?

— Первого апреля, — кивнула я. — В Японии немного иная система образования. И каникул там почти нет.

— И что ты забыла в стране трудоголиков? — насмешливо вставил Драко, вновь появляясь в кадре.

— А шут его знает, — очередной взмах ногой едва не отправил мой кроссовок в свободное падение. — У них форма прикольная.

Ну, ещё и маггловская часть Японии давно привлекала меня аниме-индустрией. В прошлой жизни у меня не было возможности даже подышать воздухом знаменитых улиц, и сейчас я могла это наверстать. Магические кварталы, конечно, прятались среди гор, держась подальше от крупных городов, но особых проблем с перемещениями в стране не существовало. Всё же дорожная сеть пронизывала Японию множеством капилляров, и многие волшебники пользовались чудесами техники вместо привычного магического транспорта.

Лучшие школы артефакторики находились в этой стране, и, сдаётся мне, именно оттуда пойдёт волна слияния маггловской техники и магической науки. Хотелось хоть краем глаза взглянуть на то, что там творится. Пригласительное письмо, пришедшее мне за неделю до выпускного, оказалось настоящим спасением, пусть и пришлось достаточно серьёзно потратиться на артефакт-переводчик и всерьёз заняться изучением японского.

— Магглы тебя портят, — наморщил нос Драко, возвращая меня к нашей беседе. — Твоя речь стала просто невыносимой.

— Это не магглы меня портят, а наоборот, — я показала братишке язык и отпила ещё немного пива. Голова начинала слегка кружиться от высоты и алкоголя, так что с развлечениями на сегодня стоило заканчивать.

— Планируешь возвращаться в Англию в этом году? — вдруг спросил Гарри, когда я уже готова была завершить сеанс связи.

С улыбкой пожала плечами.

— Уж лучше вы заглядывайте в Японию на каникулах. Планы по покорению мировой карты не изменились? — тему удалось перевести весьма неуклюже, но мои драгоценные братья позволили уйти от вопроса.

— Нет, — гриффиндорец даже улыбнулся, отняв лицо от рук. — И ты обещала составить список наиболее интересных мест, помнишь?

— Пришлю совой, как и договаривались, — покивала я.

Поставила пустую бутылку на бетон и избавилась от неё коротким взмахом палочки. Обожаю бытовые заклинания, которые у меня стали идеально выходить даже на полупьяный мозг. Может, из меня и впрямь получилась бы неплохая жена? Жаль, что это уже вряд ли получится выяснить на практике.

Попрощавшись с братишками и пожелав им удачи с экзаменами и зачётами, я перебралась на крышу полностью и разлеглась на бетоне, раскинув руки в стороны. Городской шум долетал до меня словно сквозь вакуумные наушники. Я даже слегка приоткрыла рот, пытаясь выровнять давление, но это не помогло. Что ж, ладно, мне и так хорошо.

О Риддле за время моего путешествия я вспоминала мало. Что толку, если меня это только расстраивает и ввергает в желание напиться до звёздочек перед глазами? А я всё же девушка, да и перед Гарри с Драко стыдно за такое поведение.

Едва не провалившись в дрёму, я всё же заставила себя встать на ноги и аппарировать в свой гостиничный номер. Тесная пыльная комнатка встретила меня тишиной и покоем: заглушающие и магглоотталкивающие чары справлялись со своей задачей идеально. Почти на автомате переодевшись в пижаму, я нырнула под одеяло и отключилась.

Раннее первоапрельское утро встретило меня уже в Японии. С недосыпа я не слишком хорошо осознавала реальность, но умудрилась не заплутать и добраться до нужного поезда без приключений.

В череп ввинчивалась дикая для моего слуха японская речь, но включать переводчик было ещё слишком рано. Поэтому я просто прислушивалась к переливам чужого языка, мысленно пытаясь повторить некоторые звуки. Выходило паршиво, однако это занятие помогало мне не вырубиться на половине пути. Всё же нужную станцию нельзя было пропускать, каким бы соблазнительным ни казался короткий сон.

Даже морально подготовленная к выходу, я умудрилась почти проехать свою остановку, вывалившись из вагона в последний момент. Сразу же в глаза бросился вход в вокзал, вокруг которого не наблюдалось ни одного простого человека. Надпись на английском языке, дублирующем японский, подтверждала моё предположение о том, что это был своеобразный аналог арки на Кингс-Кросс.

Ступив на волшебную территорию, я будто оказалась в совершенно другом измерении. Чистейший воздух, буквально искрящий магией, потоки энергии, которые были заметны даже без особых усилий, и горы. Сплошные горы, между которыми выглядывали строения в древнеяпонском стиле. Если магические кварталы Англии напоминали средневековый период, в России царствовала жуткая смесь славянских мотивов и закосов под современный маггловский мир, то в Японии время будто бы застыло в древнейших эпохах.

Но стоило приблизиться к одному из зданий, как сразу стало понятно, что ощущения немного обманули меня: несмотря на огромную концентрацию магии в этом месте, я увидела, что строения оборудованы маггловской техникой вполне себе современного вида. Возможно, годов шестидесятых, но это уже было чем-то невероятным. Настоящий синтез техники и волшебства.

Япония поражала не только достижениями в области артефакторики, но и жутким количеством правил. Это было характерно для всех азиатских стран, но для меня, привыкшей к более свободному обучению, здешний режим был похож на удавку. Минимум свободного времени, сплошные часы учёбы, обязательные дополнительные курсы, научная работа. Здесь грузили с первого же дня, не давая и минуты на передышку.

Как я была рада, что попала в это время из будущего! Потому что только интуиция жителя двадцать первого века позволяла мне разбираться в хитросплетениях здешних чудес магической техники. На чистом чутье я делала всё, не успевая поглощать тонны теории. Поэтому по письменным тестам едва набирала проходной балл, буквально зазубривая материал, зато практику творила так, что временами мне даже аплодировали.

Переводчик работал неплохо, но панацеей не являлся. В профессиональной терминологии приходилось разбираться самостоятельно, что только прибавляло головной боли. Ещё и устная речь переводилась с помехами, если человек говорил быстрее стандартной скорости. А почти все японцы шпарили так, что мой артефакт попросту не справлялся. Поэтому моим первым проектом стало его усовершенствование. Пришлось сильно попотеть, не одну сотню раз проклясть свой выбор, но результат заставил меня гордиться затраченными усилиями.

Потому что оно работало. И работало великолепно.

После первого успеха, вопреки ожиданиям, стало только сложнее. Я не поднимала головы от учебников, мозги буквально дымились от непривычной нагрузки, но упрямство не позволяло мне сдаться в самом начале пути. Школу шаманства уже пришлось бросить, а если я не доведу до конца хотя бы первый год в японской академии, то грош цена мне как волшебнице.

Поэтому я училась. Практически забыла о выходных и каникулах, буквально окопавшись в мастерской. И, в конце концов, настолько погрузилась в дела, что входящий вызов от Гарри стал для меня полной неожиданностью.

— Уже лето? — только и было моей реакцией на известие о том, что они вот-вот прибудут в Токио.

Братцы очень странно посмотрели на меня, но кивнули. Я почесала переносицу перепачканным в машинном масле ногтем, ойкнула, щелчком пальцев очистила себя и рабочее место от грязи и разогнула спину. Мышцы заскрипели от натуги, но поддались.

— Так… Мне на дорогу часа два-три понадобится, насколько я помню расписание поездов. Сколько полёт длится? — я принялась собирать свои вещи, заставив зеркало зависнуть в воздухе.

— Два с половиной часа, — ответил Гарри, озадаченно нахмурившись.

— Эй, Грейс, — голос Драко прозвучал как-то странно, будто его что-то беспокоило.

— М? — я стянула рабочую футболку и принялась выкапывать из недр своего шкафчика более-менее чистую одежду.

— Зеркало сейчас на подставке находится?

— Не, я его в воздухе повесила, — и после воцарившейся тишины недоумённо обернулась. — А что такое?

Малфой сокрушённо вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты когда в последний раз палочкой пользовалась? — спросил он у меня таким тоном, каким обычно разговаривают с душевнобольными.

Я задумалась, честно постаравшись припомнить этот момент.

— На практикуме по защитным чарам, вроде бы. Зачёт мы сдали в конце мая, так что я не особо в этом уверена. А это настолько важно?

Поттер издал какой-то странный смешок:

— Действительно, какому магу вообще нужна волшебная палочка?

Примерно так мы и выяснили, что можем почти полноценно колдовать без инструмента. Открытие было из разряда чего-то невероятного, ведь любому волшебнику нужна была палочка для волшбы, а мы втроём как-то выбивались из массы. Расспросив своих одногруппников, я выяснила, что они могут пользоваться беспалочковой магией чуть свободнее, чем среднестатистические англичане, но их умения имеют достаточно жёсткие ограничения.

В общем, творилось что-то странное. Но у нас не было времени выяснять причины и закономерности: короткие каникулы закончились оскорбительно быстро, и я снова погрузилась в учёбу.

Осень ознаменовалась сдачей проекта и всеобщими гуляниями всего первого курса. Японцы только с виду казались такими правильными и важными, однако в алкоголе и еде знали толк. Градус, конечно, не сравнить с русскими напитками, но такого разнообразия вкусов мне ещё не встречалось. Мои одногруппники упились в слюни, а я ощущала лишь лёгкое опьянение и желание пожевать чьи-нибудь нервы.

Один парень оказался крепче остальных. Почти все японцы были для меня на одно лицо, но бандитскую наружность Кохару Рина вообще сложно забыть. Высветленные волосы с по-анимешному торчащими во все стороны прядями и выбритыми висками, туннели в ушах и пирсинг-артефакт над бровью. Мы с ним довольно часто пересекались в мастерской, но редко переговаривались, обмениваясь лишь приветствиями и прочими вежливыми формальностями.

Рин, заметив, что я подошла к его законному местечку на террасе, поднял на меня абсолютно трезвый взгляд и меланхолично кивнул в качестве приветствия. В его руках тлела сигарета, источающая свежий ментоловый аромат.

— А ты крепче, чем я думала, — весело заметила я, усаживаясь рядом с ним и свешивая ноги вниз.

Вечерняя прохлада выветривала из меня даже лёгкие пары алкоголя, так что реальность воспринималась мной с почти пугающей остротой.

— А ты слишком устойчива к алкоголю для любой уважающей себя девушки, — ответил мне Рин низким звучным голосом.

— Это было грубо, — фыркнула я, пихнув его пяткой в голень.

— Зато правдиво, — парировал парень, никак не ответив на удар.

Мы посидели ещё немного, прислушиваясь к пьяным шумам, доносящимся из банкетного зала. Судя по всему, староста решил спеть детскую песенку, но ужасно фальшивил и попадал мимо нот.

— Не опасно ли замужней девушке проводить так много времени наедине с мужчинами? — вдруг спросил Рин, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда с затянутого тучами неба.

— С чего ты взял, что я замужняя? — мне даже стало интересно, потому что я никогда не сообщала о своём статусе, а дела Англии в Японии мало кого интересовали. — И почему это общение с парнями может быть для меня опасным?

Кохару медленно повернулся ко мне и меланхолично пустил в воздух тонкую струйку дыма.

— У тебя след от магической помолвки на запястье, — спокойно ответил японец. — А что касается второго вопроса…

Он вдруг наклонился вперёд и поцеловал меня. Просто коснулся моих губ, а меня будто молнией прошило. Я уже успела забыть о том, что значит мужское внимание. После треклятой помолвки даже не думала о романтике, уже поставив на себе крест, поэтому даже подумать не могла, что кто-то… Что кто-то…

Я прикрыла глаза и склонила голову набок. Рин, верно истолковав мою реакцию, углубил поцелуй, и мои лёгкие наполнились остатками сигаретного дыма с ментоловым запахом. Я тут же задохнулась и отпрянула, рассмеявшись и закашлявшись.

— Сигареты, — выдавила сквозь кашель.

Кохару понимающе усмехнулся и отклонился назад, затягиваясь очередной порцией табака.

— Мне стоит вызвать твоего жениха на дуэль? — меланхолично поинтересовался Рин, когда я выровняла дыхание и снова с удобством расселась на террасе.

— Нет необходимости, — мой голос дрогнул помимо воли. — Наш брак — чистейшая формальность.

Японец задумчиво кивнул, приняв мой ответ и не став углубляться в подробности.

Внезапно вспыхнувшие отношения не помешали учебному процессу. Скорее, наоборот, заручившись поддержкой Рина, я смогла лучше разобраться во многих деталях, которые раньше не могла понять. Мы взяли совместный проект, над которым сутками трудились в поте лица. Романтики между нами почти и не было, если не считать за таковую тихие и уютные разговоры под луной или молчаливые объятия перед сном. И долгие часы за общей работой и над учебниками.

Входящий вызов застал меня ранним утром, и я едва удержалась от проклятий: из-за грядущего теста заснуть получилось только три часа назад. Но светящееся бодростью и гордостью лицо Гарри тут же смыло всё раздражение от раннего подъёма.

— Меня приняли! — завопил братец вместо приветствия. — Ты представляешь?! Меня взяли в исследовательскую группу!

Сонливость как рукой сняло. Я тут же радостно завопила в ответ и принялась от души поздравлять братца.

Он желал попасть в группу профессора Стивенсона буквально с первой минуты обучения, впечатлённый его харизмой и острым живым умом. Но первокурсников туда не брали, делая исключения лишь для уникумов. И Гарри прошёл жесточайший отбор, ради чего буквально хоронил себя на учёбе последние месяцы! Я не могла не гордиться его успехом. Это было воистину невероятно.

— М-м… — раздавшийся из-за моей спины сонный стон заставил Поттера остановиться на середине реплики. — Хори… Что-то случилось?

Рин вылез из-под одеяла и попал прямо под прицел взгляда Гарри.

— Холи… — гриффиндорец посмотрел на меня так, что у меня всё оборвалось внутри.

— Гарри, я-

— Нет. Стой, — братец крепко сжал переносицу пальцами и покачал головой. — Это не моё дело. Я… просто не ожидал, — он медленно выдохнул, но, в конце концов, не стал разбрасываться обвинениями. — Можно познакомиться с твоим… молодым человеком?

Меня сотрясала нервная дрожь, но каким-то чудом я смогла осознать вопрос и кивнуть. Кохару, видя моё состояние, мягко приобнял меня за плечи и завернул в одеяло, прижав к себе. Взгляд Гарри тут же смягчился.

Эти двое проболтали практически час, причём мне периодически приходилось подрабатывать переводчиком. Брат отнёсся к моим внезапным отношениям не слишком одобрительно, но был рад тому, что у меня, наконец, появился хороший ухажёр. Пообещав непременно сообщить новости Драко и пригрозив Рину в стиле «если тронешь мою сестру», он отключился.

Наверное, мой поступок для почти замужней дамы выглядел откровенно ужасно. Но нас с Риддлом не связывало ничего, кроме взаимной антипатии и идиотских уз, которые даже не работали. Поэтому моя совесть была чиста. Моя названная семья осталась на моей стороне, даже консервативный Малфой, в конце концов, смирился с моим выбором, а большего мне было не нужно.

Мы оба знали, что наши отношения вряд ли приведут к чему-то серьёзному. Что Рин, что я не чувствовали всепоглощающей страсти, потому что нашей общей любовью всей жизни была артефакторика. Мы сошлись благодаря уму, изобретательности и некоторым совпадающим интересам, и нам было просто удобно и уютно вместе.

В редкие выходные, когда мы могли себе позволить выбраться из стен академии, наше время проходило за исследованием маггловской части Японии. В один из таких дней мы гуляли по закрытой части средневекового дворца, когда меня вдруг кто-то с силой схватил за руку и дёрнул в сторону.

Я обернулась, готовясь зарядить наглецу в глаз если не заклятием, то кулаком, но тут же застыла от ужаса. Потому что это был Риддл. Злой до крайности, буквально мечущий алыми глазами молнии Риддл.

— Значит, так проходит твоя учёба, — ядовито выплюнул он, впившись взглядом в Рина.

Тот даже не вздрогнул, а лишь шагнул вперёд, попытавшись меня коснуться. Волдеморт осклабился и дёрнул меня на себя, заставив буквально влететь в его захват.

Ступор всё же схлынул, и я тут же толкнула его в грудь, пытаясь высвободиться. Но женишок, предугадав мой манёвр, только сильнее впился пальцами мне в предплечье и схватил за талию, крепко прижав к себе. Знакомый рывок в области пупка — и портал выплёвывает нас во дворе какой-то гостиницы.

— Отпусти! — я забилась, пытаясь вырваться из болезненной хватки.

Риддл, презрительно скривившись, выпустил меня. Я тут же отшатнулась в сторону и принялась растирать мгновенно раскрасневшееся предплечье. Наверняка синяки останутся.

Что он вообще забыл в Японии? Разве ему уже разрешили покидать пределы Англии? Ведь пяти лет ещё не прошло! Вслух ни один из вопросов я не задала, но женишок начал говорить, не дожидаясь, пока каша в моей голове хоть немного уляжется.

— Мне стало интересно, с чего это вдруг связь начала вести себя так странно, — голос Тёмного Лорда буквально сочился презрением и брезгливостью. — Думал, что ты снова впуталась в неприятности, а это оказалась всего лишь жалкая интрижка.

— Связь? — я нахмурилась, привычно пропустив его слова мимо ушей и выделив самое главное для себя. — С каких это пор ты начал чувствовать связь?

И почему только он? Я не ощущала никаких изменений с тех пор, как обнаружила её в конце пятого курса.

Риддл гневно сощурил глаза.

— Это не имеет значения, — прошипел он разъярённо. — Ты сейчас же возвращаешься в Вильену.

Я зло хохотнула. Кажется, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начинали наше чудеснейшее общение.

— А не слишком ли это нагло звучит, мой милый соулмейт? С каких это пор невеста стала считаться рабыней, что ты распоряжаешься моими действиями?

— Ты. Возвращаешься в Вильену. Немедленно!!!

Воздух вокруг него буквально гудел от едва сдерживаемой силы. Но я тоже не собиралась сдаваться так просто. Уже намолчалась и наделала первых шагов к взаимопониманию, спасибо!

— А ты попробуй меня заставить!

Мы тут же схлестнулись в битве. Его магия давила, сокрушала меня неуправляемым потоком, но я чудом успевала уклоняться и посылать чары в ответ. От вспышек заклятий и сырой силы всё вокруг буквально сверкало и шипело. Моя палочка, встретив чёрно-алый луч проклятья, вдруг вспыхнула и осыпалась пеплом. В следующий же миг меня буквально прибило к земле.

Отлично. Я проиграла. Впрочем, ничего нового.

Риддл приблизился ко мне, возвышаясь над моим распростёртым телом мрачной мстительной тенью. Дементор недоделанный. От этого сравнения я не сдержала ядовитого смешка, чем вызвала, похоже, очередную вспышку гнева. Но бросаться проклятиями дальше мой жених почему-то не спешил, глядя на меня с триумфом победителя.

— Как видишь, заставить тебя мне вполне по силам, — усмехнулся он, взмахом палочки прочно связывая меня верёвками и приподнимая в воздух.

— О, да, тебе нет равных в принуждении, — я издевательски хохотнула. — Но, знаешь, страх никогда не являлся подходящей основой для истинной привязанности. Кому, как не тебе, должно быть это известно.

Волдеморт побледнел от ярости и крепко сжал в пальцах палочку. Он прямо-таки проявил чудеса самоконтроля, не послав в меня проклятие кипящей крови, например.

— Сейчас ты вернёшься в Вильену, — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

— Зачем? — веселье довольно быстро схлынуло, и я устало склонила голову набок. — Чтобы наказать меня за связь с Рином? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не буду этого стыдиться. А в побегах я поднаторела достаточно для того, чтобы снова скрыться от тебя на другом конце мира.

Риддл смерил меня странным взглядом.

— Почему ты сбежала во время приёма? — вдруг спросил он.

Простите, что? Он интересуется мотивами моего поступка? Хей, кажется, тут Тёмного Лорда подменили! Мне захотелось ответить саркастически, но внезапно заработавший инстинкт самосохранения заставил отбросить эту самоубийственную идею.

— Ты не смотрел на меня, — ответила я просто.

Его Темнейшество озадаченно нахмурился, явно не поняв смысла моих слов. Но я ничего не обязана ему объяснять, не так ли?

— В любом случае, — я вздохнула и безуспешно попыталась пошевелить ногой, — нет смысла отправлять меня в Вильену. Если тебя так сильно оскорбляет присутствие Рина в моей жизни, то я с ним расстанусь. Но учиться здесь продолжу.

Риддл прищурился, но не стал разбрасываться угрозами. Какой невиданный прогресс. Кажется, прошедшие месяцы его каким-то образом изменили, и эмоциональный фон выровнялся. Интересно, почему даже в такой ситуации я продолжаю анализировать его поведение и думать о ментальном здоровье? Это ведь не моя забота. Наверное.

— Каковы гарантии? — он скрестил руки на груди, по-прежнему держа меня подвешенной в воздухе. — Того, что ты не спутаешься с кем-то ещё.

Отлично, теперь он ещё считает меня девицей лёгкого поведения. Интересно, можно ли опуститься в его глазах ещё ниже?

Но я же почему-то не предъявляю ему претензии насчёт той француженки, например. Так почему же он считает, что имеет право относиться ко мне подобным образом?

— Можешь взять с меня клятву, — я закатила глаза. — Если тебе так сильно нужны гарантии.

— Истинные партнёры не могут быть связаны иными клятвами, кроме брачных, — мрачно произнёс Тёмный Лорд. Очевидно, он потратил массу времени на изучение этого вопроса.

— Тогда ничем не могу помочь. Дать тебе моё честное слово? — в моём голосе прорезались саркастичные нотки.

Риддл же, вопреки любой логике, только хмыкнул и внезапно освободил меня. От неожиданности я едва не упала на землю, успев сохранить равновесие в последний момент.

— Нет. Полагаю, заключения полного магического брака будет вполне достаточно.

Эм. Что? Мне сейчас не послышалось? Его Темнейшество действительно предлагает досрочно пожениться? Это было похоже на глупую шутку. Я бы даже подумала на чей-то спектакль с применением Оборотного зелья, но связь, соединяющая нас с Риддлом, не давала усомниться в том, что человек передо мной действительно является им.

Так, похоже, кто-то из нас двоих окончательно спятил. Иного объяснения происходящему просто не подбирается.

— Очень смешная шутка, — я нервно усмехнулась.

Мой женишок совершенно не изменился в лице.

— Я не шутил, — тон тоже не вызывал подозрений в его неадекватности.

— И зачем тебе это? Ты ведь понимаешь, что брак наложит ограничения не только на меня, но и на тебя тоже.

Риддл только насмешливо приподнял брови:

— Это должно было меня испугать? Не слишком удачная попытка.

Я судорожно вздохнула и запустила пальцы в волосы, с силой потянув за корни. Лёгкая боль нисколько не помогла в приведении мыслей в порядок. По-прежнему было невозможно разобрать, где заканчивалась реальность, и начинался наркотический сон.

— И всё-таки, зачем тебе этот брак? Он ничего не изменит, — в моём голосе чуть ли не мольба зазвучала, настолько я была растеряна внезапным поворотом событий.

Да уж, не так мне представлялось романтическое предложение руки и сердца. Эта мысль начинала отдавать нотками подступающей истерики. Несколько минут назад я гуляла с Рином, а теперь стою посреди полуразрушенного гостиничного двора и пытаюсь понять, что в этом мире снова пошло не так.

— Зачем? Всё очень просто, — от голоса Тома у меня мурашки пробежали по шее.

Мгновение спустя он оказался слишком близко. Я даже отреагировать не успела, а его пальцы уже крепко схватили меня за подбородок и подняли голову.

— Ты. Принадлежишь. Мне, — прошипел Риддл мне в лицо, сверкнув алыми отсветами в глубине тёмной радужки.

А мне же вдруг всё стало гораздо понятнее. У него просто включились собственнические инстинкты. Как будто у маленького мальчика всегда был его красивый пластиковый паровоз, а тут к нему потянул ручки другой ребёнок. Он испугался не того, что может потерять меня, а посягательства на его авторитет, его личную маленькую игрушку, которая ему даже не нужна, но всё же является собственностью.

Что ж, это выглядело довольно логично, так что все лишние вопросы попросту исчезли. Я спокойно встретила взгляд Его Темнейшества и слегка потянулась назад, высвобождая подбородок из крепкого захвата.

— Не вижу смысла с этим спешить, — произнесла так, будто пару минут назад не поливала его криками и проклятиями. — Моя принадлежность тебе не вызывает никаких сомнений ни у меня, ни у Рина, ни у кого-либо ещё. Так что за свой авторитет можешь не переживать.

Волдеморт недовольно нахмурился:

— Ты спуталась с японцем.

— Поцелуи и общий научный проект за измену не считаются, — криво усмехнулась я. — И он в курсе моей помолвки, так что за потерю мифической чести можешь не беспокоиться.

Риддл прищурился, явно раздражённый моим пренебрежительным тоном, но, как ни удивительно, коротко кивнул и отступил на шаг. Сразу стало легче дышать.

— Вытворишь ещё какую-нибудь глупость, и можешь даже не рассчитывать на то, что я тебя когда-либо выпущу из Вильены, — произнёс он будничным тоном.

Длинная плавная дуга, описанная его палочкой, — и магия восстанавливает разрушенную часть окружающей нас обстановки. Как хорошо быть волшебником, однако. Я опустила взгляд на собственные руки и вспомнила, что мой инструмент только что был безвозвратно уничтожен. И пусть у меня не было в нём острой необходимости, как выяснилось, но вскоре у нас снова начнутся предметы, требующие тонких энергетических манипуляций. А там без волшебной палочки, увы, даже Мерлин не справится.

Его Темнейшество смерил меня очередным изучающим взглядом и приглашающе протянул руку.

— Я должен тебе новую палочку, — снисходительно пояснил он свой жест.

Ну, что ж, грех не принять подобное предложение. Я спокойно положила свою кисть в его ладонь и невольно вздрогнула, ощутив тепло и лёгкую шероховатость его кожи. Это отличалось от прикосновения через перчатки. И почему-то заставляло нервничать намного сильнее, чем даже во время министерского приёма.

Со мной, определённо, начинает происходить что-то непонятное.


	5. Шаг вперёд

Я смотрела на парящий в воздухе предмет и не могла поверить своим глазам. Это было похоже на серебристую драконью чешуйку, которая источала слабое зеленоватое сияние, но это вещество имело абсолютно другую природу. Оно было напрямую создано из энергии — или для его синтеза использовалась максимально насыщенная магией субстанция. Но, что более важно, эта штука идеально вписывалась в схему артефакта, над которым мы всей компанией бились уже почти год.

Портал для перемещения тяжелораненых. Многие серьёзные травмы и проклятия не позволяют транспортировать пострадавших в место, где им смогут оказать адекватную медицинскую помощь. Особенно остро эта проблема встала после внезапного теракта в американском Министерстве Магии, где большая часть сотрудников погибла как раз из-за того, что целители банально не успели до них добраться. Драко, как раз проходивший практику в той стране, тут же озадачил меня модификацией уже существующих порталов, а вскоре моими намётками заинтересовалась даже японская профессура. Вот только мне катастрофически не хватало знаний во многих смежных областях, а проект закрепили за моим именем, и просить помощи у своих одногруппников я не могла. Рин поначалу пытался мне помочь, но ему хватало забот и с собственным артефактом, так что вскоре я его пожалела и оставила в покое.

Таким образом, к исследовательской группе присоединились Луна, Гарри и Блейз. Драко изначально работал со мной и помогал с медицинской частью, добавляя в структуру портала чары стазиса и первой помощи тяжело пострадавшим. Луна занялась модификацией этих заклятий, чтобы они не мешали нормальной работе пространственной магии. Гарри следил за тем, чтобы вся конструкция не развалилась, и выискивал слабые места плетений. Блейз занимался подбором подходящей основы для создания портала, и мы вместе с ним разрабатывали схему артефакта.

Первый прототип взорвался сразу же, как мы попытались его активировать. Спустя три месяца работы мы поняли, что на компактные порталы замахиваться слишком рано, и решили сделать большой стационарный переход для того, чтобы отследить работу чар. Дело пошло бодрее, но даже такой портал работал недолго: его хватало максимум на десять перемещений, а потом переход терял стабильность и мало чем отличался от обычных артефактов.

Мы перебрали все существующие в магическом и маггловском мире субстанции и материалы, но не смогли найти ничего, что могло бы обеспечить длительность и стабильность работы прототипа. Необходимо было синтезировать что-то принципиально новое, но нам не хватало умений и знаний для этого, а прочие светлые умы, к которым мы обращались за помощью, вообще считали нашу схему сумасшедшей и советовали найти себе занятие попроще.

И вот сейчас я смотрю на то, что может решить большую часть наших проблем и позволит пойти дальше. Одного взгляда на эту материю хватило мне для того, чтобы понять, почувствовать: это оно.

Но проблема заключалась в том, что эта вещь, чем бы она ни являлась, принадлежала Риддлу. И я наткнулась на неё совершенно случайно, когда спустилась в лабораторию за сушёной ромашкой для чая.

Подумать только, всё это время ответ находился в руках у моего без трёх месяцев мужа. Но просить у него помощи? Вряд ли он решит так просто рискнуть результатом своей кропотливой работы ради того, чтобы проверить одну из теорий презираемых им «детишек». Ведь моя интуиция вполне способна ошибаться, и этот предмет может постичь та же участь, что и многие другие стабилизаторы: полное уничтожение с побочным эффектом в виде взрыва или вредного излучения. Учитывая энергоёмкость неизвестной субстанции, рвануть может так, что вздрогнет даже Россия.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — внезапно раздавшийся голос Риддла заставил меня подскочить на месте.

После безобразной сцены в Японии наше общение стало чуть более терпимым, но, в сущности, между нами мало что изменилось. Его Темнейшество терпеть не мог, когда я напоминала о своём существовании, и во время моего присутствия в Вильене он пропадал в лаборатории, библиотеке или на научных конференциях. Министерство выдало ему специальное разрешение на посещение некоторых стран, но со многими оговорками и ограничениями. Например, Японию он посетил ради присутствия на конференции алхимиков, и наша встреча оказалась действительно случайной.

Бывший Тёмный Лорд вовсю ударился в магическую науку. Этим самым он то ли компенсировал долгие годы безумия, то ли пытался усыпить бдительность и убедить всех в том, что отказался от планов по завоеванию мира. Я не знала наверняка, что творится в его голове, и побаивалась задавать вопросы на этот счёт. Вернее, попросту не видела в этом смысла. Риддл вряд ли станет делиться со мной сокровенными помыслами, скорее, поиздевается или вовсе проигнорирует. Моими же делами он начал интересоваться с подозрительной пристальностью, но отношения с Рином давно уже зашли в тупик, а большую часть моего времени занимала учёба, так что никаких поводов для очередного избиения младенцев у него не набиралось.

Я убедилась в том, что он считал меня своей собственностью. Не слишком нужной и важной, но Волдеморт считал себя частично ответственным за меня и мои выкрутасы. Что у него повернулось в голове за почти три года после заключения помолвки, выяснять было бесполезно: вряд ли он сам понимал, почему до сих пор не прикопал проблемную меня где-нибудь в лесу. За исключением отката за убийство, разумеется.

— М-м… — увлёкшись размышлениями, я умудрилась забыть вопрос женишка, но тут же сориентировалась в ситуации. — А. Я за ромашкой пришла.

Риддл только брови приподнял.

— За ромашкой. В лабораторию, — повторил он абсолютно не удивлённым тоном.

— А где ещё прикажешь её искать? — я обернулась к шкафу с растительными ингредиентами и принялась выискивать ящичек с соответствующей надписью. — Свежий сбор мы перевели ещё вчера, а для заготовки нового не хватает времени.

О, вот и он, главный ингредиент фирменного успокаивающего чая Луны. Только он и помогает нашим мозгам не взрываться от долгой работы, а переругиваниям не перерастать в ссоры. Всё же, как бы дружны мы ни были, тупик в работе заставит нервничать кого угодно, а там и до выяснений отношений недолго.

— Если будете злоупотреблять ромашкой, то она вызовет у вас привыкание и потеряет эффективность, — произнёс Риддл, надевая рабочий фартук и закатывая рукава рубашки.

— Это вопрос к Луне, — пожала я плечами. — Она сказала, что этот отвар не так сильно влияет на нервную систему, а потому ещё пару недель его можно глушить литрами вполне безбоязненно.

Мой женишок поморщился в ответ на прозвучавшие в моей речи жаргонизмы. Но мы и не герои романа, чтобы изъясняться исключительно литературным и высокопарным языком. Впрочем, попробуй объяснить это человеку, который вырос в абсолютно другую эпоху.

Забавно, что Дамблдор, который, похоже, собрался жить вечно, вполне спокойно адаптируется под новые реалии и общается наравне с молодёжью. А Волдеморт, который младше его, до сих пор ведёт себя так, словно всё ещё не выбрался из пятидесятых годов. Мне же становилось свободнее с каждым новым месяцем, приближающим двухтысячные: я не могла дождаться расцвета цифровой эпохи и вновь окунуться в привычную по прошлой жизни атмосферу.

Наверное, свяжи меня золотые узы с Дамблдором, наш тандем выглядел бы более гармоничным. Ну, если омолодить профессора лет так на сто, конечно.

— О, кстати, — я щёлкнула пальцами, вспомнив кое-что важное. — Через два дня день рождения миссис Гринвуд, так что приготовься морально. На этот раз она желает видеть на празднике и тебя тоже.

Риддл мгновенно скривился.

— Что бы я делал без твоих напоминаний, — мрачно произнёс он, резким движением надевая плотные перчатки.

Я очаровательно улыбнулась. Портить настроение женишку — моя святейшая обязанность.

Неожиданная мысль пронзила меня уже при выходе из лаборатории. Через три месяца произойдёт церемония бракосочетания, и мы станем окончательно связаны официальными семейными отношениями. До сих пор мы пользовались добротой миссис Гринвуд, но вряд ли она оставит в своём доме женатую пару. То есть, вероятнее всего, нас ждёт переезд. Вот только Его Темнейшество эту тему не поднимал, а я даже как-то не задумывалась над этим.

Обернувшись, увидела, что Риддл полностью погрузился в свою работу, выписывая палочкой сложные геометрические фигуры и вполголоса зачитывая что-то на непонятном языке. Вряд ли сейчас подходящий момент для подобных разговоров. Да и меня ждёт очередное заседание нашего клуба по интересам.

Хм. Как бы аккуратно так попросить у моего суженого одолжить эту загадочную субстанцию? Или хотя бы узнать, из чего и как он её сделал. Раньше я даже не думала о том, чтобы обратиться за помощью к нему, но кому вообще может прийти в голову подобная глупость? Это же Мировое Зло, а оно, как известно, бывшим не бывает. Тем более, не хотелось ещё сильнее накалять обстановку на Гриммо и провоцировать Гарри.

В итоге, мы потратили вечер на отработку новой схемы, которая сработала едва ли не хуже, чем предыдущая. Даже Луна выглядела уставшей и разочарованной, несмотря на то, что изначально именно она больше всех верила в наш успех.

— Мы сделали всё, что было в наших силах, — постаралась улыбнуться она, но получилось не очень.

Блейз только дёрнул уголком губ и приобнял свою невесту за плечи, прикрыв глаза. Гарри хмуро изучал оплавленные ошмётки очередного прототипа, пытаясь понять, что на этот раз пошло не так, а Драко же и вовсе мрачно разглядывал подкопчённый потолок лаборатории и крутил между пальцами волшебную палочку.

Конечно, каждый из нас понимал, что эта задача нам не по зубам, несмотря на всю нашу изобретательность и бешеную интуицию, граничащую с гениальностью. Мы были слишком молоды и неопытны для того, чтобы взять и совершить настоящий прорыв в магической науке. В конце концов, не все рождаются Дамблдорами. Но поражение всё равно оказалось слишком горьким.

Хотя, нет, ещё поздно сдаваться. Оставался вариант с той субстанцией.

Именно поэтому я спустилась в лабораторию на следующий вечер, удачно попав в момент, когда мой женишок отдыхал на стуле у рабочего стола и лениво делал какие-то пометки в журнале. Уловив моё приближение краем глаза, он приподнял голову и вопросительно на меня уставился.

— Снова за ромашкой? — спросил, вроде бы, с ехидцей, но усталость заметно приглушила яд.

— Не совсем, — я вздохнула и взлохматила пальцами непривычно короткие волосы на затылке. — Хочу попросить тебя об одном одолжении.

Риддл удивлённо изогнул брови и посмотрел более заинтересованно.

— Надеюсь, это не связано с очередным побегом на другой конец света, — усмехнулся он.

Ого, это что, дружеское подтрунивание? Определённо, уставший и удовлетворённый проделанной работой жених мне нравился больше его обычного варианта.

— О таком я бы спрашивать не стала, — помимо воли улыбнулась и тут же отвела взгляд. Так, надо сосредоточиться на разговоре, а не на том, какое умиление у меня вызвала новая сторона Риддла. — Это… Кхм… Немного неожиданная просьба, наверное…

— Прекрати мямлить и говори по существу, — раздражённо бросил Его Темнейшество.

Резкий тон помог мне собрать мысли в кучку и выложить все свои размышления. Когда поток полубессвязных слов иссяк, мой женишок задумчиво откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди. Однако же он не стал смеяться надо мной или выгонять из лаборатории, что уже было хорошим признаком.

Нет, серьёзно, вот с таким Томом Риддлом я бы с удовольствием пообщалась ближе. Хотя бы в рабочем плане.

— Только при условии, что я лично ознакомлюсь со всеми выкладками и прослежу за ходом эксперимента, — наконец, медленно произнёс он.

Сперва я даже не поверила своим ушам. Он согласился! Да ещё и так просто! Но щипок за предплечье оказался болезненным, что сразу же позволило увериться в реальности происходящего. Надо же. Когда это бывший Тёмный Лорд вдруг стал воспринимать мои слова всерьёз? И, более того, выразил готовность к сотрудничеству. Невероятно.

Я была настолько оглушена внезапно полученным согласием, что едва не проворонила появление в доме Адама. За прошедшие годы внук миссис Гринвуд явно похорошел и стал более мужественным, но лукавые огоньки в его глазах выдавали прежний мальчишеский нрав.

— Кэт! — он крепко обнял меня и закружил по гостиной. — А ты здорово похорошела, мелочь!

Я со смехом обняла его в ответ и, не удержавшись, пощекотала. От неожиданности парень выпустил меня из объятий, едва не споткнулся о ножку дивана, и мы повалились на ковёр хохочущим дуэтом неудачников.

— А ты снова вытянулся. Куда только расти пытаешься? — я, пофыркивая от смеха, обвиняюще ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — Мне казалось, у нормальных людей всё заканчивается в районе двадцати.

Гринвуд только ухмыльнулся и гаденько так прищурился. Шутка про мой рост уже готова была сорваться с его языка, но тут на пороге гостиной появилась его бабушка, и веселье тут же свернулось.

День рождения старушки Гринвуд прошёл на свежем воздухе. Приглашены оказались даже Гарри с Драко, так что молодёжная компания в нашем лице устроила маленькое спортивное соревнование. Я на коленке сваяла простенький летающий мячик, зачарованный так, чтобы за ним гонялись без помощи мётел. Этакое теннисное перерождение снитча, которое выдохлось уже через пару часов, но здорово разнообразило наш досуг. Мы успели сыграть три тура, прежде чем мячик окончательно рухнул на землю и перестал трепыхаться. И в двух играх из трёх победил Адам, над чем продолжал посмеиваться остаток вечера.

Риддл присутствовал на празднике мрачной тенью и сидел под сенью раскидистого дуба, глядя на наше веселье с заметным пренебрежением. К народу он не приближался, да и волшебники всё ещё не рисковали начать с ним беседу. Только появившийся ближе к полудню Дамблдор присоединился к его посиделкам, на что мой женишок мрачнел ещё больше, но поддерживал наигранно беззаботный тон беседы. Пару раз я видела рядом с ними миссис Гринвуд, и тогда напряжение между двумя величайшими магами последнего столетия немного унималось. Видимо, виновницу торжества уважали оба, раз не собирались срывать праздник.

Забавные отношения у старшего поколения, однако. Я даже не замечала этого раньше, да и когда? Большую часть времени проводила вне дома, опасаясь, что передозировка ядом Тёмного Лорда снова сделает меня истеричной особой, ищущей приключения на одно место. То есть, не то чтобы я и без того не искала неприятностей, но это хоть не приводило к смертельному исходу. Пока что.

Под вечер все собрались около костра и принялись рассказывать истории разной степени правдоподобности. Даже мой женишок снизошёл до нашей поредевшей компании, хоть и выглядел так, словно его вынудили это сделать. Однако в его глазах я то и дело видела вспышки интереса, когда он выслушивал чужие рассказы. Собирает информацию даже в такой ситуации? Ни малейшего шанса не упустит, слизеринец.

— Кстати, — вдруг оживился Гарри, слишком сильно расслабившийся после ударной дозы фирменной медовухи миссис Чоп. — Холи, не хочешь повторить наш фокус?

Я честно попыталась припомнить, о чём именно говорил братец, но полусонное сознание не могло выдать ни единого внятного ответа. Поттер только нетерпеливо фыркнул, поняв по моему невменяемому виду, что до меня ничего не дошло.

— Седьмой курс. Рождество, — словно маленькому ребёнку, произнёс он чуть ли не по слогам.

Малфой перестал изображать крепкий сон на коленях своего жениха и заметно напрягся. Я же вспомнила только наши полупьяные фальшивые песни, армию трансфигурированных человечков и то, как мои сонные чары едва ли не угробили Национального Героя во время его полёта на метле. Хотя, кажется, порядок у этих событий был несколько иной…

— А если конкретнее? — я неловко наклонилась вперёд и едва не полетела лицом в костёр. Чья-то крепкая хватка на плече не дала мне это сделать и вернула моей бренной тушке вертикальное положение. — Ты хочешь спеть рождественские гимны?

— Мерлин упаси, — пробормотал Драко. Можно подумать, он не горланил песни с нами, ага, конечно.

— Да нет же, — Гарри нетерпеливо махнул кистью. — Я про слияние магии.

Риддл тут же перестал делать вид, будто его тут нет, и воззрился на нас с полубезумным видом. Бр-р, аж дрожь берёт.

Но слияние магии? Не помню, чтобы мы этим занимались. То есть, гадания на суженого мне припоминаются, а вот более важные вещи — нет. Тут либо братец словил глюки, либо у меня большие проблемы с памятью.

Хотя, если подумать, было что-то… Кажется, я пыталась обучить Поттера управлению огнём, но в один момент решила, что любая практика будет дороже теории в сотню раз. Поэтому схватила его за руку и потащила прямо в камин.

Я перевела взгляд на костёр. Гарри обрадованно улыбнулся, поняв, что до меня дошла его идея.

— А Малфой не станет нас убивать? — только и поинтересовалась.

Драко громко фыркнул и выпрямился, демонстративно скрестив руки на груди. Судя по его насупившейся мордочке, он тоже понял, что конкретно мы захотели сделать, и эта идея ему не понравилась. Адам, миссис Чоп и Риддл заинтересованно подались вперёд, а миссис Гринвуд же, наоборот, с крайне загадочным видом отодвинулась подальше от костра и пригубила травяной чай.

— Если что, потушить нас успеют, — отмахнулся Поттер и нетерпеливо встал на ноги, протягивая мне руку над пламенем.

Что ж, раз он хочет экспериментов, будут ему эксперименты. Да и я не помнила толком, чем же дело закончилась в прошлый раз, так что повторить этот опыт будет довольно любопытно.

Рука Гарри была горячей и шершавой наощупь. В его глазах плясало пламя костра, и до меня долетали отголоски его магии — порывистого ветра над горными вершинами, который был готов в любую секунду обернуться ураганом. Пульсирующая сила в моих жилах радостно заревела в ответ на прикосновение к родственной стихии, и я улыбнулась, крепко стискивая ладонь брата.

— Дыши со мной, — сорвался с моих губ гудящий шёпот. — Дыши со мной и смотри только на меня.

И мы шагнули вперёд, прямо во взметнувшееся пламя костра.

Поттер восторженно расхохотался, ощутив, как ластится к нему огненная стихия. Я же буквально плавилась от пьянящего ощущения власти над ветром, который кружил вокруг нас, играя с язычками пламени. Магия текла через наши соединённые руки, опутывая их каналами серебряной связи, которая крепла и наливалась светом, переходя в материальный мир.

Толстый канат уз, вспыхнув, расщепился на сотни тончайших нитей серебра, пульсирующих в такт нашему срывающемуся дыханию. Мы с Гарри невольно замерли, любуясь переплетениями магического узора.

Вторая братская связь нетерпеливо дрогнула, и прежде чем я успела сообразить, что происходит, во вторую мою руку вцепились тонкие ледяные пальцы. Тут же наши разгорячённые пламенем головы словно окунули в стылый мёрзлый воздух снежных долин. Переход оказался настолько резким, что у меня в глазах потемнело, но это было… потрясающе!

Я поглядела влево, сталкиваясь взглядом с возмущённо сверкающими серебристыми глазами Малфоя. Ах, да, кто же ещё тут может быть такой ледышкой, как не он.

— Не растаешь, высочество? — прокричала я: в моих ушах нарастал гул, и было сложно расслышать посторонние звуки.

Драко пренебрежительно фыркнул и вздёрнул подбородок.

— А ты не потухнешь, Грейс? — ухмыльнулся он, с вызовом прищурившись.

Я только рассмеялась в ответ и заставила пламя плясать. Гарри, радостно завопив, присоединился к веселью, раздувая огонь и заставляя искры от костра взмыть высоко в звёздное небо. Малфой же, криво улыбнувшись, придал небольшому пламенному смерчу форму и не позволил ему сжечь всё вокруг.

За моей спиной словно раскрылись крылья, настолько свободно мне вдруг стало дышать. Серебряные узы пели и звенели между нами, наливаясь силой объединённой магии…

_Полутёмная комната, практически полностью заставленная различными ящичками и коробками. Единственный источник света — желтоватая лампочка под потолком — то и дело мерцала из-за перебоев в электричестве._

_— Чёрт… — на пол высыпалась горстка камней. — Неужели закончились? Горный хрусталь — универсал, но подойдёт ли? Подойдёт или нет? Хм, хм. Ладно, поглядим, всё равно не сработает ничего._

_Нетерпеливый взмах кистью — прочие камни убираются в сторону. Взгляд падает в центр комнаты, где в простом магическом кругу свечей уже заняли свои места прочие ритуальные предметы. Маховые перья пяти летающих птиц, капли масла семи диких растений, восковая волшебная палочка._

_Мимолётный взгляд в зеркало выхватывает лицо взрослой женщины: нити седины в неровно стриженых волосах, паутина морщин, опьянённые безумием светлые глаза. И ухмылка на потрескавшихся сухих губах — будто трещина, разделившая немолодое лицо пополам._

Видение оборвалось внезапно. Я вырвалась из хватки братьев и неловко отшатнулась назад, едва не запнувшись о собственные ноги. То, что пронеслось перед моими глазами пару мгновений назад… Это же мои последние часы в родном мире.

— Холи, что… — Гарри с растерянностью и испугом потянулся ко мне.

Нет, нет, только не говорите мне, что они тоже это видели! Но ведь вряд ли что-то поняли, верно?

Мой взгляд же прикипел к Малфою. Выражение его лица заставило меня похолодеть. Он смотрел с _пониманием_. Так, словно эта невнятная картинка дала ответ на все его вопросы, будто паззл в его голове, наконец, сложился воедино, и он осознал истину.

Мой желудок скрутило болезненным спазмом, и я невольно попятилась. Тут же зацепилась о чьи-то ноги и едва не рухнула на землю, но знакомая крепкая хватка не дала мне этого сделать.

— Боггарт, — тихо сказал Драко, дёрнув уголком губ.

Гарри непонимающе уставился на него, но секунду спустя и в его глазах отразилось осознание. Он выглядел почти испуганным открывшейся правдой.

— Что это значит? — ледяной голос Риддла, раздавшийся над моей головой, и вовсе заставил буквально оледенеть от ужаса. Его пальцы впились в моё плечо с такой силой, что рука начала медленно неметь.

Малфой на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем посмотрел на меня с непривычной мягкостью и покачал головой.

В моей же голове от паники не отпечаталось ни единой мысли. Я могла только глупо моргать, пытаясь понять, что происходит и чем мне это всё грозит. Вот уж воистину, никогда не угадаешь, откуда что прилетит.

И как теперь оправдываться? Что говорить? Стоит ли пытаться отрицать, ведь вряд ли они сумели догадаться до того, что произошло на самом деле?

Но прежде чем я успела прохрипеть хоть что-то, Драко улыбнулся, и мир словно отмер.

— Впрочем, это всё уже неважно, — он медленно повёл рукой, и лёгкий порыв морозного воздуха потушил разметавшиеся по полянке искры. — Надеюсь только, что ты расскажешь нам парочку удивительных историй в более приватной обстановке.

— Например, на следующих выходных в гостиной на Гриммо? — улыбнулся Гарри, подмигнув мне.

Хватка моего жениха стала почти смертельной, и моя ответная улыбка вышла совсем вымученной. Но братья понимающе кивнули и поспешили откланяться, оправдываясь поздним часом и утренними делами. И ведь даже не удивились моему попаданству, надо же! Неужели догадывались об этом раньше? Или у меня от страха в голове вообще помутилось.

После такой магической нагрузки любой стресс подобен гвоздю в крышку гроба. Так паршиво я себя не ощущала ещё со времён приснопамятного возвращения из шаманской школы. Вокруг всё плыло и кружилось, а к горлу подступала тошнота.

— А теперь ты мне всё объяснишь, — прошипел Риддл, разворачивая меня лицом к себе. Меня едва не вывернуло прямо ему на грудь, но каким-то чудом удалось подавить этот порыв.

— Ты уверен, что тебе это нужно? — я попыталась вырваться, но это был дохлый номер.

Его Темнейшество гневно раздул ноздри и едва ли не побелел от ярости, а по моей чувствительной сенсорике буквально ударила волна едва сдерживаемой магии. Это было последней каплей для нервной системы, поэтому я тут же рухнула в обморок.

От разговора это маленькое обстоятельство, впрочем, не спасло. Но мне каким-то чудом удалось переключить внимание Риддла на исследования, обставив всё так, что он полностью увлёкся проектом портала, а не какими-то там общими видениями и старыми боггартами. И хвала Высшим: я понятия не имела, как грамотно отовраться от моего будущего мужа. Поэтому эта маленькая отсрочка пришлась как раз кстати, дав мне возможность обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию.

Вмешательство Его Темнейшества дало сильный пинок нашему общему делу. Вдоволь проехавшись по нашим самоубийственным намерениям и разнеся в пух и прах все созданные схемы, он буквально построил артефакт заново.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал мне Гарри, с опасением глядя на горящее триумфом лицо Риддла, — таким довольным я его только один раз видел.

— Когда же? — у меня почему-то голос сел, а по спине пошли мурашки.

— Во время воскрешения, — братец криво улыбнулся. — И теперь я даже не знаю, как мне к нему относиться. Он почти похоронил магическую Британию, убил стольких людей… Но сейчас у меня такое чувство, будто настоящий Волдеморт умер в Министерстве. Тот, что стоит перед нами…

Синеватые отсветы на бледной коже, сияющие восторгом тёмные глаза, почти пугающее, но завораживающее выражение красивого лица — сложно было представить, что этот молодой гений едва не разрушил целую страну и мечтал уничтожить большую часть человечества. Можно ли было довериться этой иллюзии? Я не знала. Понятия не имею, как исцеление души могло повлиять на него, ведь даже Дамблдор относился к новому Тому Риддлу с почти отеческой заботой.

Неужели Волдеморт был уничтожен? А человек, что стоит перед нами, мог быть иной его версией, которая не пошла по кривой дорожке саморазрушения. Глядя на его триумф, так легко было поверить в эту версию. Вот только я каждой клеточкой своего тела чувствовала исходящую от него силу, которая требовала выхода.

Бушующий шторм северного моря не может быть заперт в лабораториях и библиотеках. Рано или поздно он вырвется наружу и уничтожит всё на своём пути. Том не сможет успокоить свою суть, да и вряд ли захочет.

Я протянула руку вперёд и коснулась кончиками пальцев потрескивающего барьера, который был установлен вокруг портала. Лёгкая электрическая волна прошлась по моим рукам, отдавшись в лопатках и угаснув в шейном сплетении. Риддл обернулся ко мне и улыбнулся. Широкая, яркая, искренняя улыбка вонзилась мне в грудь и засела внутри миллионами крошечных осколков.


	6. Ночь перед церемонией

Мне снилось что-то тёмное и малопонятное. Сон был полон невнятных образов, которые тянули ко мне когтистые конечности, говорили со мной миллионами голосов и что-то пытались донести до моего сознания. Так что очнулась я не в самом лучшем расположении духа, чувствуя себя ещё хуже, чем перед краткой дрёмой.

В комнате было душно до отвращения, несмотря на распахнутое настежь окно. Июльские ночи «радовали» желанием сбежать из Англии куда-нибудь в район Антарктиды, но я пока удерживала себя на месте, бездумно отмечая дни в настенном календаре.

Короткий взгляд на изрисованную крестиками картонку подтвердил то, чего я ждала и боялась так долго: шла последняя ночь перед церемонией бракосочетания. Риддл последнюю пару месяцев пропадал где-то за пределами дома миссис Гринвуд, и мы почти не встречались. Разговор всё откладывался, но, вопреки всякой логике, я не чувствовала положенного облегчения. Наоборот, плохое предчувствие начинало меня душить с каждым прожитым часом всё сильнее, и закончилось всё тем, что я даже перед собственной свадьбой не в силах нормально выспаться.

Вертеться в кровати, пытаясь поймать сон, — гиблое дело. Поэтому я выбралась из постели, не утруждая себя даже тем, чтобы накинуть что-то поверх пижамы: всё равно стояла глубокая ночь, кто там будет смотреть на мой внешний вид?

Дом был погружён в почти мёртвый мрак. Я медленно скользила по коридору, стараясь не наступать на скрипучие доски. До моего слуха доносилось слегка похрипывающее дыхание из-за двери спальни миссис Гринвуд. Неужели она подхватила простуду? Учитывая богатырское здоровье старушки, это выглядело очень подозрительно. Стоит приглядеться к ней утром и отправить к целителю, если в том возникнет необходимость.

Из комнаты Адама доносилось прерывистое сопение. Мне даже не составило особого труда представить его позу: Гринвуд в свои «немного под тридцать» умудрялся спать слаще младенца. Так что сейчас он явно свернулся калачиком и крепко обнял одну из своих монструозного размера подушек.

А вот из-под двери Риддла виднелась полоска света. Неужели он тоже нервничает перед завтрашней церемонией? Нет, вряд ли. Скорее всего, снова с головой окунулся в свои загадочные исследования и совсем потерял счёт времени. Похоже, мы оба будем блистать на свадьбе синяками под глазами и лицами несвежих зомби. Зато хоть станем напоминать идеальных партнёров.

Представив эту уморительную картину, я не сдержала смешка, и тут же испуганно застыла. Прошла пара секунд, но мой женишок не сдвинулся с места, так что тревога оказалась ложной. Переведя дух, я продолжила свой путь по дому.

Снаружи оказалось так же душно, как в доме, но хоть воздухом можно было подышать, и то хорошо. Широко зевнув, я устроилась на ступеньках лестницы и принялась бездумно разглядывать ночное небо.

Совсем скоро я стану замужней женщиной. В прошлой жизни на подобное даже надежды не было, а здесь мне предстоит стать спутницей самого Тёмного Лорда. Забавная цена за перемещение в другой мир, ничего не скажешь. Но у меня вышло предотвратить развитие очередной гражданской войны, пусть и через одно место, так что можно было немного погордиться собой. Совсем чуть-чуть, потому что нельзя было предугадать, какая идея сидит в голове Волдеморта сейчас.

Тихий скрип, раздавшийся за мой спиной, заставил вздрогнуть и выпрямиться.

— Как с такой реакцией ты вообще дожила до своих лет? — светским тоном произнёс Риддл, опускаясь на ступеньку рядом со мной.

В воздухе разлился божественный аромат его фирменного кофе. Опустив взгляд, я увидела протянутую мне чашку. Удивительная щедрость, однако. С благодарностью кивнув, я вцепилась руками в подарок и глубоко вдохнула запах. Ах, как чудесно.

— Сама до сих пор удивляюсь, — едва ли не промурлыкала в ответ. — Но скорость моей реакции никак не помешала мне подкрасться к тебе в Министерстве.

Его Темнейшество фыркнул и пригубил свою порцию напитка.

— Крайне досадное упущение с моей стороны, — сказал он с абсолютно непроницаемым видом, но мне почему-то стало смешно. Углядев моё дурацкое выражение лица краем глаза, Риддл вопросительно приподнял брови.

Я покачала головой и перевела взгляд на небо. Мне вдруг вспомнилась единственная настоящая улыбка, увиденная мной во время эксперимента с порталом, и в груди сразу стало как-то неуютно. Наверное, пора прекращать глушить кофе и тонизирующие зелья литрами: уже сердце начинает пошаливать, и это в двадцать один год! Рискую не дожить до преклонных лет, однако. Хотя, если подумать, у меня есть сотни поводов не пересечь границу тридцатилетнего возраста, так что есть ли смысл задумываться о подобных мелочах?

— К слову, — ровно произнёс Том, не сводя почти умиротворённого взгляда со звёзд, — _могла бы придумать имя и получше, Оля._

Что.

Весь божественный кофе оказался у меня на коленях. Женишок взмахом руки остудил жидкость, так и не взглянув на меня.

Погодите, мне не послышалось? О, нет, наверняка я просто начала засыпать, вот и почудилось всякое непонятное. Не мог же Риддл назвать моё настоящее имя между делом, в самом деле, что за шутки. Да ещё и целую фразу на русском произнести почти без акцента.

Ага, в Министерстве я тоже думала, что всё это шутки богов, а уже через несколько часов мне предстоит выйти замуж за Волдеморта, и по этому поводу я не испытываю и сотой доли должного ужаса.

— Ты что-то подмешал в кофе? — с подозрением поинтересовалась, внимательно поглядев в опустошённую чашку.

Его Темнейшество по-змеиному улыбнулся и отпил ещё глоток кофе, растягивая паузу. Злодеи и их драматичные паузы. Терпеть такое ненавижу.

— Что ты, разве я мог так поступить с моим любимым напитком? — воскликнул он с явно наигранным возмущением, наконец, повернувшись ко мне. В его тёмных глазах сверкали смешинки. — И у тебя нет слуховых галлюцинаций. Могу даже полное имя озвучить, если желаешь.

О, нет. Так мне не показалось. Он действительно как-то узнал обо всём. Вот только, драккл подери, как?!

Выражение глубочайшего удовлетворения крайне органично вплелось в черты лица Тома. Он, уперевшись спиной в перила, с нескрываемым триумфом наблюдал за моими попытками сгенерировать какую-нибудь правдоподобную чушь. Как назло, сонливость, усталость и паника не способствовали возникновению нормальных идей. За исключением пряток на просторах России, конечно. Но эту идею нормальной уж точно не назовёшь, да и выловят меня по следам уз очень быстро.

— К-как? — только и просипела я, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо.

— Тебе следовало лучше прятать дневник, — почти лениво ответил Риддл, ухмыльнувшись. — И записи на русском вовсе не гарантируют того, что их никто не сможет понять.

Так вот чем он занимался последние месяцы, обложившись книгами! То-то я думала, зачем ему словари вдруг понадобились!

Мне захотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Дневник я, конечно же, не прятала, оставляя его на рабочем столе в своей комнате или в прикроватной тумбочке. И ведь даже возмутиться не получается: от слизеринца вполне себе можно было ожидать того, что он примется собирать информацию любыми доступными методами. Обыск личных вещей идеально вписывался в схему.

Застонав, я спрятала лицо в ладонях. А ещё радовалась, что мне не стали задавать неудобных вопросов, идиотка. Не раз уже спотыкалась на том, что недооценивала Волдеморта, но упорно продолжаю наступать на те же грабли!

— Не думала же ты, что я позволю связать свою жизнь с девчонкой, о которой магический мир никогда не слышал до поступления в Хогвартс? — насмешливо сказал Риддл. — Ещё и обладающей множеством уникальных способностей, которыми не может владеть простая грязнокровка.

— Скажи это Гермионе, — подавленно буркнула я, не поднимая головы.

Женишок только хмыкнул в ответ.

— Основа её силы — ум и трудолюбие. В тебе же этих качеств…

И сделал паузу, обрывая фразу, зараза.

— Считаешь меня идиоткой? — я коротко фыркнула. — Так почему же вдруг решил снизойти до разговора?

Его Темнейшество утомлённо вздохнул и с глухим стуком поставил чашку на лестницу.

— Ты не глупа, — спокойно возразил он. — Недальновидна, неосторожна, непоследовательна — сколько угодно. Но ты не смогла бы добиться таких успехов в артефакторике, не обладая хоть толикой ума и чутья.

У меня даже в голове прояснилось, а сонливость словно лапой сняло. Том Риддл только что комплимент мне сделал? Я, случаем, не переместилась между вселенными? А то как-то странно всё это выглядит.

— Ого, — попытка сдержать неуместно счастливую улыбку провалилась ещё на подлёте. — Не думала, что когда-нибудь дождусь от тебя похвалы.

Его Темнейшество как-то странно посмотрел на меня с застывшей на губах насмешкой. Мне стало неуютно от этого взгляда, и я зябко повела плечами, переключив внимание на ночное небо.

— Так что думаешь делать с этой информацией? — вздохнув, поинтересовалась я.

Бывший Волдеморт немного помолчал, а потом тоже перевёл взгляд на небо.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил он. — Я получил ответы на свои вопросы, и этого вполне достаточно.

Как-то это слишком буднично вышло, на самом деле. Разве сам факт перемещения между мирами не должен казаться удивительным? Я ожидала если не возмущений, то попыток запереть в лаборатории и разобрать на винтики в попытках понять, как и что работает. Да и моя реакция была такой, словно я давно знала, что это произойдёт.

Хотя, возможно, и в самом деле чувствовала что-то такое. Наивно было бы предполагать, что Том не докопается до истины в один прекрасный день. Так что этот разговор был вполне ожидаемым.

Я прижала колени к груди и прислонилась головой к перилам. Холодная и влажная от пролитого кофе ткань пижамы неприятно липла к коже, а в голове было непривычно пусто. Что-то зудело в районе солнечного сплетения, едва заметно, но весьма раздражающе.

Только позже, устраиваясь в кровати для пары часов отдыха, до меня дошло: в тот момент я почувствовала золотые узы.


	7. Клятва

_Перед богами и вселенными клянусь я пронести златую связь сквозь жизнь и смерть, сквозь время и пространство, сквозь звёзды и провалы. Пусть узы, соединяющие нас, вплетутся в наши души. Пусть дорога наша сольётся воедино, и ступим мы на этот путь без следа сомнений._

_Что бы ни было в прошлом, пусть растворится._

_Кто бы ни был в прошлом, пусть будет отпущен._

_Оковы клятв и обещаний пусть рухнут пред нерушимостью наших священных уз._

_Клянусь оберегать и ценить тебя, быть твоей опорой и вдохновением._

_Клянусь хранить верность тебе и разделять единый путь._

_Клянусь всегда быть на твоей стороне, быть твоим мечом и щитом, главным оружием и величайшей ценностью._

_Клянусь жизнью своей, сердцем своим, душой и разумом быть началом твоим, воплощением единства и гармонии._

_Пусть Высшие обратят свой взор на нас и одарят своей милостью. Будет их дар хранится нами с величайшей осторожностью, служить он станет на благо мирам и жителей их._

_Моё сердце – твоё сердце._

_Моя душа – твоя душа._

_Моя суть – твоя суть._

_Мои глаза – твои глаза._

_Так стало сейчас – и будет всегда._


	8. Новая страница

Мои руки крупно дрожали, но голос оставался ровным и невозмутимым во время произнесения клятвы. Её текст не был записан ни в одном из существующих источников, для каждой из золотых связей обещание было своим. Слова срывались с моих губ легко и свободно, а сердце безумно колотилось, вторя их ритму и весу.

Мой взгляд не отрывался от серебряной застёжки на церемониальной мантии Риддла. В голове хаотично метались мысли, но, в то же время, здесь было пусто и почти спокойно. Меня трясло от переживаний, а слова клятвы звучали смертным приговором.

Единый путь — это значит лишь то, что я не смогу остановить Волдеморта, если он вдруг решит развязать очередную войну. Я должна буду стоять подле него, быть его самым надёжным соратником. У меня не будет возможности перейти на другую сторону, пойти против его планов. С другой стороны, мы равны в этих ограничениях, поэтому и Риддл не сможет пойти против моего желания.

Было безумно страшно клясться в том, в чём я не была уверена. Кто знает, как эту церемонию воспринимает мой муж: по его равнодушному тону, как обычно, ничего нельзя было понять. А заглянуть ему в глаза я не могла. Просто не находила в себе сил на подобный шаг.

Несмотря на одолевающие меня сомнения, связь крепла и разрасталась, сковывая нас узами брака. Ни слова о любви, лишь обещания быть защитой и опорой. И хоть наивная девочка, верящая в сказки, давно была мной подавлена, перед мысленным взором проносились счастливые примеры идеальных пар. На мои глаза наворачивались слёзы от простого понимания: в нашей жизни всё будет не так. И пусть мы давали друг другу куда более надёжные обещания, чем какие-то там чувства, я всем своим существом ощущала абсолютно иррациональную обиду.

Мне нужно было тепло, и я находила его в других людях. Урывала крупицы нежности и заботы, чувствуя себя пользователем демо-версии великолепной игры, на полную часть которой мне никогда не хватит денег. Семья Гринвуд, Гарри, Драко, Рин, случайные знакомые и эпизодические друзья давали мне больше положительных эмоций, чем собственный истинный партнёр.

С моих губ внезапно сорвался короткий всхлип, и я испуганно замерла. Вот чёрт. Углубилась в мрачные размышления и совсем забыла, где нахожусь. Хвала Высшим, моё лицо скрыто под полупрозрачной тканью церемониальной накидки невесты, и никто не видит слёз.

От Риддла отчётливо потянуло чем-то мрачным и недовольным, и я поторопилась взять себя в руки. Вот же разнылась, в самом деле. Подумаешь, не получила сказки, о которой мне мечталось когда-то в сопливом детстве. Прожитые годы должны были научить меня смотреть на реальность трезвым взглядом. Мне уже почти пятьдесят, а расчувствовалась, как невинная благородная девица у алтаря.

Холи, Мордред тебя раздери, Грейс. Прямо сейчас происходит смена твоей фамилии, и не стоит предаваться посторонним размышлениям посреди церемонии.

К слову. Холи Кэтрин Риддл. Звучит не столь уж приятнее, чем предыдущий вариант. И что, я теперь не смогу мысленно называть Его Темнейшество чёртовым Риддлом? Ведь это будет, в некоторой степени, и ко мне относиться. Хотя, если подумать, Холи Кэтрин Риддл-Грейс звучит ещё хуже. Да и попахивает склонностью ко всяким Вульфрикам Брайанам и далее по списку.

И впрямь, надо было выбрать имечко получше. Но уж не Тому Марволо об этом говорить.

Длинные изящные пальцы коснулись накидки и слегка приподняли её. Моё сердце тут же застряло в горле, мешая сделать полноценный вдох. Я ещё не готова! Ужасно, катастрофически, смертельно не готова!

— Тише, — едва слышно прошелестел голос Тома. — Ты паникуешь слишком громко.

— И совсем не-

Но я не успела даже завершить сорвавшуюся с языка фразу: моё лицо приподняли за подбородок. Мгновение спустя состоялся наш первый поцелуй.

Губы Риддла были горячими и сухими, они больно оцарапали мою истончившуюся от вечных покусываний кожу. Однако же от одного только прикосновения меня повело так, что задрожали колени.

Это было похоже на то, как будто я внезапно оказалась на дне моря. Сплошной мрак, невероятное давление со всех сторон, лёгкие готовы вот-вот взорваться от недостатка воздуха — а перед глазами пятна и переливы света с поверхности. И в этом месте хочется умереть.

Я невольно подалась вперёд, схватившись руками за церемониальную одежду Тома. Он только медленно выдохнул и позволил мне эту слабость, не спеша разрывать поцелуй. Его тёплые пальцы коснулись моей щеки и стёрли слёзы. Парой мгновений спустя Его Темнейшество, будто испугавшись собственного жеста, резко отодвинулся и буквально натянул мою накидку обратно.

Глупо хихикнув, я отцепилась от его мантии и невозмутимо поправила слегка сместившуюся причёску, оборачиваясь к свидетелям церемонии. Волшебники наблюдали за нами так, словно перед их глазами разворачивалось нечто смертельно прекрасное. Взгляды большинства, правда, прикипели к Гарри и Драко, которые, посмеиваясь, миловались друг с другом и ехидно так поглядывали в нашу с Риддлом сторону.

Ох, я уже успела забыть, что наши семейные узы способны передавать отголоски слишком сильных эмоций на небольшом расстоянии. Не удержавшись, приподняла накидку и послала братцам взгляд из разряда «а я тоже всё знаю». Малфой только ухмыльнулся, а Поттер предсказуемо залился краской по самые уши.

Мой муженёк в ответ на нашу пантомиму только терпеливо вздохнул и потянул меня прочь от пышно разукрашенной свадебной арки. Словно по мановению волшебной палочки, позади ритуального возвышения материализовались музыканты и принялись наигрывать лёгкую мелодию без определённого ритма.

Точно. Нам же предстоит открыть праздничный бал. Как-то успело вылететь из головы за всеми прочими волнениями. Впрочем, самое страшное было мной пережито ещё во время министерского приёма, а сейчас я уже устала волноваться и накручивать себя почём зря. Хотелось веселья и безумств.

С подобных настроений началась моя богатая история побегов. Словно уловив опасный ход моих мыслей, Его Темнейшество чуть крепче сжал пальцы на моём плече.

— Даже не думай сбежать, — мило улыбаясь на колдокамеру, прошипел он.

— Как ты догадался? — я подмигнула колдографу и приняла более свободную позу.

— Слишком громко думаешь, — отозвался муженёк и потянул меня к центру образовавшейся танцевальной площадки.

Краем зрения я уловила серебристо-голубую церемониальную мантию Луны и поняла, что все три пары заняли свои места. Том привлёк меня к себе, устанавливая начальную позицию для вальса. И пусть это было всего лишь танцем, чистейшей формальностью, моё сердце всё равно неожиданно сбилось с ритма.

Руки Риддла были шероховатые и прохладные. Слегка сместив большой палец, я ощутила бешеное биение его пульса. Его Темнейшество в ответ на мои манипуляции только криво усмехнулся и отвернулся, уводя меня в плавный и чётко выверенный танец.

Классика и строгость, как и в Министерстве. Но сейчас меня не сковывает пружина напряжения, и ритм моего партнёра не пытается меня подчинить и раздавить. Удивительно, но мы почти совпадаем сейчас, и этому вальсу так легко поддаться.

Увлёкшись, я прикрыла глаза и принялась напевать мелодию танца, пользуясь тем, что моё лицо всё ещё скрыто тканью накидки. Меня охватило предвкушение грядущего приключения, которое могло утянуть в очередное спонтанное путешествие по миру или призыв потусторонней сущности.

Шаг, поворот — вместе с тканью мантии в воздух взметнулся пламенный поток магии. Моему огню вторил бушующий шторм морского побережья, и они, сливаясь, рождали абсолютно новый танец, не похожий ни на что другое.

Меня вело, я была абсолютно опьянена этим вальсом. Соскользнувшая в резком движении накидка совсем меня не смутила, и я только шире заулыбалась, лукаво щуря глаза. Мне было всё равно, как это выглядит. Я просто позволила себе забыть обо всём на время этого танца — первого в моей жизни, как и произошедший под свадебной аркой поцелуй.

Всё, что было в прошлом, осталось там. И я почему-то не испытывала каких-либо сожалений по этому поводу.

Внезапно свалившаяся на голову сказка? Отнюдь. Всего лишь принятие новой жизни. Не сбежать и не отказаться: закреплённая богами клятва соединяла нас и в последующих перерождениях, что уж говорить о нынешней реальности?

— Мой милый соулмейт, — я хихикнула, отклонившись при повороте чуть сильнее необходимого.

Риддл недовольно свёл брови, но ловко выровнял движение, вплетя его в общий ритм. Его взгляд продолжал оставаться каким-то странным, я не могла расшифровать смесь плескающихся в его глубине эмоций.

— Мы теперь скованы друг другом, — с полупьяной улыбкой продолжила я свою несвязную речь.

— Слишком поздно для возражений, — не удержался от сарказма Его Темнейшество.

— Это не возражение, — завершающий поворот едва не перерос в почти балетное па, но партнёр смог меня удержать. — Всего лишь констатация факта.

Риддл фыркнул и внезапно ткнулся носом мне в лоб. Я пискнула нечто невразумительное и едва ли не отлетела прочь, на что тот вдруг странно затрясся. Это что? Он едва сдерживает смех? Кажется, закрепление брака сдвинуло его мозг ещё сильнее, чем случившаяся помолвка. Мне уже почти страшно.

От саркастичного замечания с моей стороны спасло внезапное появление братцев, которые поспешили утянуть меня к периферии танцевальной площадки. Там мы отожгли под странную пародию на рок, покружились с воображаемыми партнёрами под общий хохот гостей и принялись планомерно превращать официальный приём в нечто непотребное. И, что удивительно, мой муж совсем этому не препятствовал, углубившись в бурную беседу за столиком старшего поколения.

Мы сошлись в ещё одном танце ближе к концу праздника, когда большая часть народа либо покинула поле битвы, либо растеклась по сидячим местам. Мелодия была довольно быстрой и ритмичной, но движений я совсем не знала, поэтому наш дуэт выглядел довольно забавно. Риддл, однако, не спешил меня уничтожать взглядом, а терпел мои выходки с воистину героическим видом. Не удержавшись, я чмокнула его в щёку и тут же со смехом скрылась за спинами невозмутимых братьев.

А потом мы всё-таки сбежали. Прихватив с собой бутылку вина, корзинку с закусками, хихикающую Луну с умиротворённым Блейзом, а также спалившего наши сборы Адама. Я только ощутила опасное натяжение брачных уз, а затем нас выбросило порталом к знакомому обрыву.

На сей раз никаких пьяных приключений не намечалось. Мы просто расположились на траве и принялись бездумно рисовать в воздухе разноцветные узоры из энергии, не пользуясь палочками. Я возлежала поперёк Гарри и Драко и фальшиво напевала диснеевскую песню, а мне вторил мелодичный голосок Луны. Адам вполголоса обсуждал что-то с Блейзом, вырисовывая каком-то камнем рисунок на земле.

В таком состоянии нас и застал Том. Он появился около нашего молодёжного кружка мрачной тенью, обещавшей крайне болезненное возмездие, но не смог сбить общего созерцательно-меланхоличного настроя.

— Вина? — я с улыбкой качнула едва початой бутылкой.

Риддл только вздохнул и уселся рядом, выцепляя из корзинки последнее кремовое пирожное под возмущёнными взглядами признанных сладкоежек. То есть, меня и Гарри. Причём съел он десерт с таким довольным видом, что у нас с братцем буквально зачесались руки устроить ему какую-нибудь пакость. Но инстинкт самосохранения пока был сильнее — неслыханное дело для гриффидорцев, между прочим!

Как ни странно, больше наше общее молчание не нарушалось. Каждый думал о чём-то своём, но вся наша семёрка ощущалась на удивление гармонично и полно. Возможно, это всего лишь влияние момента, ведь между Гарри и Томом по-прежнему царило напряжение, которое время от времени перерастало в очередные смертоубийственные дуэли. Да и Адам совсем не вписывался в компанию шестёрки магов со странными наклонностями. Однако же мне было спокойно и тепло, и весь мир словно качал меня в своих ладонях.

Уже засыпая, я ощутила, как меня аккуратно подняли вверх, отрывая от земли и духовных братцев. Но было слишком лень открывать глаза, приходить в подобие сознания и прощаться со всеми, так что я просто позволила Риддлу увлечь себя в аппарации, прислонившись ухом к его груди.

Его сердце стучало медленно и спокойно. Наверное, даже медленнее, чем у любого нормального человека, но этот ритм успокаивал и убаюкивал. Я так и провалилась в глубокий сон, всё ещё находясь в объятиях, пусть и вынужденных, мужа.

А перед глазами вспыхивала та улыбка, от которой по телу разливалась болезненная истома.


	9. Мистер и миссис Риддл

— Высокомерный индюк!

— Сумасбродная идиотка!

— _Да пошёл ты на-_

— По-английски!

— К чёрту иди, говорю!

И, эффектно топнув пяткой по земле, я гордо аппарировала прочь. Вслед мне полетело проклятье, но до цели оно добраться не успело. Расту над скоростью перемещения, однако: в прошлый раз меня зацепило, и я несколько часов страдала от жуткой чесотки в самых неожиданных местах. Опасными для жизни заклятиями мы обмениваться, разумеется, не могли, но у моего супруга всегда была богатая фантазия на зловредные гадости.

И чего, спрашивается, поцапались на сей раз? Подумаешь, немного ступила и забыла повесить щит против остаточных ядовитых испарений. Как будто можно было подумать, что прежний хозяин дома закопал в земле неудавшиеся боевые зелья! От парочки недель под присмотром целителей меня спасла только молниеносная реакция Риддла, но только я собралась его поблагодарить, как он начал поливать меня оскорблениями. Отчитывал, как сопливую школьницу! Разумеется, терпеть я не стала и начала огрызаться в ответ.

В итоге, теперь стою под проливным дождём посреди маггловского Лондона и совершенно не представляю, куда податься. Гарри уже вторую неделю торчит где-то в Китае, занимаясь раскопками древнего магического храма, а Драко совсем недавно вернулся с ночного дежурства и явно не будет рад видеть меня на пороге дома. Адам тоже был вне зоны доступа, укатив на отдых со своей девушкой. К Луне и Блейзу соваться было попросту опасно: они готовили своё семейное гнёздышко к рождению первенца, и любые свободные руки немедленно пристраивались к делу.

Впрочем, о чём это я? Это ж маггловский Лондон: уж развлечения себе найти можно. На дворе начало двухтысячных, так что можно поглядеть парочку фильмов. Абсолютно не помню, что там должно идти, но побег из дома — прекрасный повод восполнить пробел в знаниях.

Бр-р, даже мысленно начинаю говорить так, будто перечитала пафосных книжек. Определённо, передозировка общения с Тёмным Лордом до добра не доводит.

Названия фильмов мне не говорили ровным счётом ни о чём. Купив билет на ближайший сеанс какой-то комедии, я заинтересованно глянула в сторону огромной бочки поп-корна. Мелочи в моих карманах не хватило бы и на половину самой мелкой упаковки, и в голову начал закрадываться коварный план. Но не успела я вытащить из рукава волшебную палочку, как меня окликнул смутно знакомый голос:

— Холи! Вот так сюрприз!

Так, это девушка. Она называет по имени, но подруг с таким тембром у меня нет, так что, вероятно, это кто-то из школьных знакомых. В прочих факультетах меня величали по фамилии, так что это явно гриффиндорка. Ставлю пять рублей на то, что это Гермиона.

Обернувшись, мысленно зачислила себе пятак, потому что это и впрямь была Грейнджер. Мы с ней не виделись едва ли не с выпуска, если не считать короткие встречи на Гриммо, когда собирались на дружеские посиделки с Гарри. В маггловской одежде она выглядела непривычно, но удивительно органично: простое платье на бретельках, босоножки, расшитая бисером сумочка и широкая резинка, стянувшая всё ещё непокорную гриву кучерявых волос.

— Гермиона, — я не сдержала улыбки и шагнула вперёд, расставив руки в стороны для обнимашек. — Богатой будешь, однако!

Она с заметным смущением ответила на мои объятия, так что я не стала долго её мучить и быстренько выпустила. Без каблуков Грейнджер была немного выше меня, так что я снова ощутила себя гномиком. Ну, да, впрочем, не впервой.

— Почему богатой? — улыбнулась гриффиндорка. Её взгляд скользнул по моей руке и задержался на кончике палочки, выглядывающей из-под рукава блузки. Я ловко спрятала оружие обратно.

— Потому что я тебя не узнала, — хохотнув, хлопнула её по плечу. — А что ты тут делаешь? Я имею в виду, в кинотеатре. Ты же не любительница подобных развлечений.

Гермиона густо покраснела и отвела взгляд, а я вдруг заметила узкий ободок колечка на её безымянном пальце. Грейнджер нельзя назвать любительницей украшений, так что это кольцо точно имеет особое значение, несмотря на то, что на свадебное совсем не похоже. Но разве они с Роном начали встречаться? Помню только феерический скандал на четвёртом курсе, а потом мне было как-то недосуг наблюдать за их отношениями: своих проблем хватало.

— Я… — она забавно прикусила губу, явно пытаясь состряпать версию поубедительнее.

Но ответ нашёл нас сам, заявив о себе приятным мужским голосом с лёгким болгарским акцентом:

— Гермиона! Я уже испугался, что потерял тебя.

Виктор Крам собственной звёздной персоной. Будь мы в магическом мире, то здесь бы уже лежали штабеля шокированных поклонниц, а так никто не обращал внимания на слегка сутулого коренастого молодого человека с короткой стрижкой. Вот уж кого я не ожидала увидеть здесь, да ещё и в маггловской одежде.

Добравшись до нас, он мило поцеловал руку Гермионы и вопросительно взглянул на меня.

— Холи Гр… Риддл, — я с улыбкой кивнула ему. — Одноклассница Гермионы.

— Виктор Крам, — вежливо кивнул он мне в ответ. — Вы та девушка, говорящая по-русски?

Ого, я, оказывается, запомнилась ему, хотя мы почти не общались во время его присутствия в Хогвартсе. И разве мной велись какие-то разговоры с иностранцами? Не припоминаю такого.

Видя мой беспомощный взгляд, Крам терпеливо пояснил:

— Я услышал знакомые слова во время второго испытания, — несмотря на угрюмое выражение лица, в его голосе звучали смешинки. — Вы очень лестно говорили об организаторах.

Оу. Помнится, я тогда была весьма недовольна погружением на дно озера посреди февраля, так что вполне могла срываться на родную ненормативную лексику. Мне вдруг стало невыносимо стыдно, хотя, в сущности, я никогда не страдала излишней стеснительностью. Мда, чудесное же впечатление осталось у иностранного гостя, ничего не скажешь.

Довольно быстро выяснив, что у этих двоих намечалось свидание, я сочла за лучшее испариться и сбежать в свой зал. И хотя Гермиона явно хотела о чём-то со мной поговорить, беседу пришлось отложить на неопределённый срок. Да и какие у нас могут быть общие темы для разговора? Меню праздничного ужина на предстоящий день рождения моего братца? Этим всегда занималась миссис Уизли, и у неё всё выходило отменно. Да и Грейнджер никогда не дружила с кулинарией.

Но она всё же встречается с Крамом, как внезапно выяснилось. Это и можно назвать ситуацией из разряда «ничего себе». На фоне такой новости комедийный фильм практически не оставил впечатлений после себя, хоть я и вдоволь посмеялась.

Всё ещё был разгар дня, так что можно было посмотреть ещё немного кинокартин. Денег на билеты не оставалось, так что я просто тихонько проходила в открытые залы под маскирующими чарами и спокойно занимала пустующие места. За этим занятием меня никто так и не поймал, хотя мы с Гермионой и Виктором едва не столкнулись в дверях после окончания триллера с пришельцами.

В Лондон я выбралась уже под вечер, хотя было ещё довольно-таки светло. На улицах стало заметно больше народу, и приходилось лавировать между потоками прохожих в попытках никого не задеть. Офисные работники, подростки, молодёжь в ярких одеждах — я будто вернулась в родной мир, оказавшись, правда, в другой стране. Отдавив ногу мальчишке-карманнику, перебежала дорогу на красный сигнал светофора, подразнила мелкую собачонку, привязанную у продуктового магазина, потанцевала под хиты, доносящиеся из открытого окна какой-то квартиры.

Что-то со всеми этими свадьбами, учёбами и прочими делами я успела забыть о том, что нахожусь в самой чудесной поре своей жизни. И о том, что мне может предложить немагический мир. Совсем скоро настанет цифровая пора, которая сулит волшебникам массу проблем и новых впечатлений, и следовало вовремя поймать волну грядущих изменений. Хотя, кажется, я уже размышляла в подобном ключе.

Ловко умыкнув из супермаркета парочку закусок, взамен починила парочку витрин и окон. Аппарация вынесла меня на порог дома миссис Гринвуд, прямо под ноги сидящего на ступеньках Тома.

Словно бы нехотя оторвав взгляд от толстенной книжищи в своих руках, мой муж обвёл меня изучающим взглядом, пытаясь выявить все возможные признаки отравления или ранения.

— Не дождёшься, — солнечно улыбнулась я, протягивая ему упаковку копчёного сыра. — Твоё проклятье промазало.

Риддл хмыкнул и озадаченно повертел закуску в руках, едва ли не принюхиваясь к нему. Раньше я не притаскивала ничего из обычного мира, но почему-то идея бывшего Тёмного Лорда с порцией копчёного сыра в зубах показалась мне стоящей воплощения.

— Удивительно, что ты ни во что не впуталась, — ответил он вполне миролюбиво, подцепив ногтем край упаковки и ловко вскрыв её. — Я уже хотел аппарировать в Мунго.

— Ого, это что, забота? — со смешком я опустилась на ступеньку рядом с супругом и вцепилась зубами в пачку сухариков. — Не ожидала от тебя, мой милый соулмейт.

Том только вздохнул, глядя на мои плебейские манеры, и откусил крохотный кусочек сыра. Задумчиво прожевал, принюхался к пачке, изучил состав, поморщился и откусил порцию побольше. Видимо, и на него напало настроение потравить себя чем-нибудь вредным.

— Ты слишком себе льстишь, — произнёс муженёк будничным тоном. — Не хотелось тратить прорву времени и средств на вытаскивание тебя из очередных неприятностей, только и всего.

Сколько пафоса, а маггловскую закуску уплетает с таким удовольствием, что аж глаза блестят. Вот и попробуй возмутиться нормально, когда так и подмывает кое-кого по голове погладить и испортить идеально ровную причёску.

Интересно, все злодеи у меня вызывают умиление, или это только бывший Волдеморт так воспринимается? Как-то не хочется это проверять.

Извиняться за утреннее происшествие он, конечно же, и не подумал. Хоть разумом я понимала, что моей вины там было намного больше, женская сущность заставляла молчать и бросать на супруга напряжённые взгляды. Но тот стоически игнорировал моё недовольство, снова уткнувшись в свой талмуд.

К слову, забавная у него привычка выработалась. Всё чаще его можно обнаружить за чтением на крыльце или в каком-нибудь уединённом уголочке сада — местоположение зависело сугубо от настроения и желания с кем-то контактировать. Заразился от моих ночных разглядываний звёзд? В любом случае, у нашего будущего дома, похоже, будет широкое крыльцо и просторная терраса.

Как это странно звучит… «Нашего дома». Нас с Томом нельзя назвать нормальной супружеской парой, но всё же мы воспринимаем друг друга как часть собственной сути. Возможно, дело в произнесённой клятве и заключённых узах. Но было неожиданно приятно осознавать, что у меня действительно есть фундамент, опора, человек, которому я могу безоговорочно доверять. И доверие это строится не на каких-то условностях, а на нерушимой клятве, что делает его невероятно прочным.

Мы не сможем предать друг друга. Поэтому и являемся самыми близкими и надёжными людьми. Эмоциональная привязанность может пройти, а клятвы останутся до конца жизни.

— О чём думаешь с таким мрачным видом? — вдруг спросил Том, щелчком пальцев уничтожая опустевшую упаковку.

— О вопросах доверия, — хмыкнула я, дёрнув уголком губ. — Не могу поверить, что самым надёжным человеком в моём окружении является слизеринец и бывший террорист.

Риддл издал странный звук, будто попытался подавить неуместный смешок. Или последний кусочек сыра не в то горло попал, кто знает.

— Боюсь представить, что из этого для тебя хуже, — ответил он с неопределённой интонацией. — Но могу тебя понять. Кто бы мог подумать, что…

Его Темнейшество мрачно поджал губы и отвернулся, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего. Но я и без его слов понимала, о чём он хотел сказать. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Волдеморта вообще когда-либо появятся люди, которым он сможет безоговорочно доверять. И что он вообще будет способен испытывать настоящее доверие и другие глубокие чувства.

Я никогда не спрашивала у него, как изменило его усложнение эмоционального спектра. Что это действительно для него значило. Проклинал ли он внезапно появившиеся чувства или нашёл в них выгоду изначально? Смог ли переосмыслить свою жизнь и выбрать новый путь, не включающий в себя массовый террор и порабощение магглов? Эти и другие важные вопросы я так и не удосужилась задать. Да и как могла? Об этом не поговоришь за чашкой кофе или на крыльце чужого дома. Поэтому мне приходилось изучать собственного супруга, стараясь сделать так, чтобы мой пристальный интерес был не слишком заметен.

Столько лет мы связаны золотыми узами, а Том для меня до сих пор является практически незнакомцем. Страшная ситуация, если подумать.

Миссис Гринвуд советовала мне постепенно обучать его, делать первые шаги к взаимному пониманию, но мне всё ещё было страшно притронуться к чему-то настолько личному. На пятом курсе я влезла в его душу без малейших раздумий, а сейчас вдруг поняла, насколько непростительной наглостью это было. Да ещё и эти его вечные укоры и придирки… Пусть он и признавал мои внезапно образовавшиеся таланты в артефакторике, я всё ещё чувствовала огромную пропасть между нами. Такой человек, как Риддл, ни за что не примет помощь от кого-то, кто занимает более низкое положение.

Я должна стать равной ему, чтобы у меня появилось заслуженное право голоса и помощи. Вот только для того, чтобы достичь уровня Его Темнейшества, мне понадобится не одна сотня лет. При условии, что всё это время он проведёт в глубокой заморозке.

Вдруг меня несильно ткнули пальцем в висок, заставив склонить голову набок.

— Слишком громко думаешь, — сказал Его Темнейшество, поднимаясь на ноги с таким видом, будто ничего особенного не произошло. — Тебе стоит вернуться к твоему дипломному проекту, если хочешь защитить ранг Подмастерья этой зимой.

Вот же… Я совсем уже забыла про это. Вырвалась на каникулы, называется.

— А ты чем собираешься заняться? — вопрос вылетел быстрее, чем я успела его обдумать. Блин, будет очень неловко, если он меня проигнорирует, как обычно и случалось.

— Последние правки портала для тяжелораненых, — неожиданно ответил мне супруг. — Бьёрн поклялся съесть свою шляпу, если артефакт пройдёт практические испытания, и я обязан этому поспособствовать.

Я, не сдержавшись, расхохоталась. Мистер Бьёрн был председателем комиссии и тем самым человеком, который признал нашу идею с порталом безнадёжной. Чем, интересно, он успел насолить Тому, раз он настолько сильно загорелся идеей скормить этому пижону собственную шляпу? Блин, теперь мне тоже хочется на это посмотреть.

— Я уже исправила выявленные на прошлых испытаниях недочёты, новая схема на столе в моей комнате, — бросила в спину Риддла, безуспешно пытаясь справиться со смехом.

Его Темнейшество испустил вздох человека, который невероятными волевыми усилиями решался на практически невыполнимый подвиг. Ну, да, в творящемся на моём столе беспорядке могу разобраться только я. Попробуй объяснить хоть кому-то, что в атмосфере хаоса мне лучше думается! На меня сразу смотрят так, будто я внезапно превратилась в говорящий ананас. Ну, и шут с ними, впрочем.

Отправила в рот крошки от сухариков и задумчиво поглядела на небо, окрасившееся яркими красками горящего заката. Что ж, развлечения развлечениями, а дипломный проект сам себя не сделает. И если я хочу приблизиться к уровню своего мужа хотя бы на шаг, нужно действовать, а не жаловаться на собственную судьбу.

Артефактор, целитель, разрушитель проклятий, бывшее Мировое Зло — забавная вырисовывается духовная семейка, если подумать. Это если не считать Луну с её склонностями к магии души и получившего мастерство в Алхимии Блейза. Возможно, Высшие действительно знали, что делали, когда создавали пророчество о нашей шестёрке. С таким набором талантов многого можно добиться.

Например, порабощения мира.

Почему-то это даже в мыслях прозвучало с отнюдь не шутливой интонацией.


	10. Техника безопасности

Когда-нибудь это должно было произойти. Несмотря на все предосторожности и целый комплекс защитных чар, вышедший из-под контроля эксперимент рванул. Да так, что у меня аж в глазах потемнело, а к горлу подступила тошнота из-за резкого и болезненного натяжения золотых уз.

Всегда в неприятности вляпывалась я, а теперь настал черёд моего драгоценного соулмейта. Ну, вот, а мне только подумалось, что хотя бы одна неделя у нас может обойтись без косяков, и тут вселенная напомнила о том, что радоваться не стоит.

Эти мысли пронеслись в моей голове за одну бесконечную секунду, пока я отбрасывала книжку и вскакивала с кресла, сходу уходя в аппарацию прямо сквозь барьеры дома на Гриммо. Время замерло, а пространство загустело, превратившись в мордредов кисель, через который приходилось прорываться с боем и матами.

Меня выплюнуло прямо за спину Риддла, и мгновением спустя нас обоих впечатало в каменную стену. М-мать твою!.. Кажется, я сломала себе пару-тройку десятков рёбер, несмотря на то, что их всего двадцать четыре. В голове помутилось, меня затошнило ещё сильнее от душного, тяжёлого воздуха в подвале, но каким-то чудом я хватанула мужа поперёк живота и активировала аварийный портал.

Нас вымело в специальный зал на Гриммо, а потом я благополучно отключилась, кашлянув кровью. Очнулась несколькими минутами позже, лёжа на диване в гостиной и слушая мозгодробительную латынь в исполнении Драко, с безумным лицом машущего палочкой над моей бренной тушкой.

— Ты… Сперва его… — прохрипела я, с трудом вдыхая воздух в горящие огнём лёгкие.

— Уж не умрёт, не бойся, — мрачно ответил мне голос Гарри откуда-то сбоку. Малфой предпочёл не прерывать заклятие, только глянул на меня так, что сразу же захотелось исчезнуть куда-нибудь в другое измерение. — Вдохнул ядовитые испарения, но угрозы для жизни нет.

И хвала Высшим. Успокоившись, я смогла ощутить спокойную вибрацию золотых уз, которые подтверждали слова братца. Будь Том в смертельной опасности, меня бы продолжало скручивать болью. Страшно представить, что он ощутил, когда меня атаковало неизвестное существо в России, ведь если связь так дёргает из-за ядовитых испарений… Даже додумывать мысль не хотелось.

Мои рёбра встали на место, лёгкие срослись, и я больше не рисковала захлебнуться собственной кровью. Всё же Драко сделал великолепный выбор профессии, ничего не скажешь. С такими духовными родственниками и мужем, которые вечно влипают во что-то фатальное, у него просто не было другого выбора. Правда, на плановый приём я к этому доктору не пойду, а то страшновато как-то.

— Лежать и не двигаться ещё четверть часа, — выплюнул мой личный целитель, по-плебейски утерев пот со лба рукавом своей шикарной рубашки. — Шевельнёшься — получишь Петрификусом промеж глаз.

— Как скажете, доктор, — я невинно улыбнулась и постаралась расслабиться. Малфой только дёрнул щекой и отвернулся, убирая палочку в специальное крепление на предплечье.

Мой взгляд то и дело пытался выхватить хоть часть окружения. Где Риддл? Связь хоть и молчит, но как-то мне страшновато за муженька. Вдруг помрёт случайно, а мне потом что делать? Как-то не хотелось проверять на практике, что чувствуют люди, потерявшие своего истинного партнёра. Судя по прочитанным мной фанфикам, ничего хорошего от такой жизни ждать не стоило.

— Да в порядке он, — тяжело вздохнул Драко, глядя на мои метания с крайне усталым видом. — Повреждения оказались минимальными благодаря твоему самоубийственному героизму, а яд будет выведен из организма в течение суток. Могут быть галлюцинации, бредовые состояния и эйфория, как от лёгких наркотиков, но ничего опасного.

Тёмный Лорд в состоянии наркотического опьянения. Я не сдержала нервного смешка. Для его организма-то, может, и ничего опасного, а вот для окружающих… Риддл мог быть вполне приятным в общении только благодаря его железному самоконтролю. Да что там, он даже в нашу первую брачную ночь будто по инструкции действовал, а эмоции можно было только по глазам и увидеть. Но кто в такой ответственный момент вообще в глаза сморит? Я тогда только шипела и пыталась не заорать, а потом долго обижалась за его каменное лицо. Даже не покраснел, сволочь, и дыхание не сбилось.

Кхм… В общем, сложно было представить, что будет с Томом, если вдруг все подавляемые и контролируемые эмоции выйдут наружу. Судя по тому, что трупов нет до сих пор, а Англия ещё не горит в огне, братцы догадались усыпить моего муженька. Это хорошо, это правильно. У нас, по крайней мере, есть шанс на то, что эти сутки пройдут спокой-

— Авада Кедавра!

-но. Ага, размечталась.

Зелёный луч заклятья вылетел откуда-то справа, вспорол воздух и влетел в камин. Едва тлеющие угли тут же весело затрещали. Новый способ разжигания костра?

Гарри, судя по резкому движению, занял оборонительную позицию, но пока не спешил бросаться проклятиями в ответ. С той же правой стороны раздалось поскрипывание пружин, затем громко хрустнули суставы и послышался ленивый зевок. Драко, единственный, кого я могла увидеть со своей позиции, с неописуемым выражением лица поглядел в правую часть гостиной, а потом медленно так накрыл ладонью глаза.

Вот чёрт. Я тоже хочу это видеть! Но стоило только пошевелиться, как кончик палочки Малфоя тут же замаячил перед моими глазами.

— Ты угрожаешь моей жене? — вдруг раздался ласковый тон Риддла, в котором, тем не менее, слышалось обещание скорой мучительной смерти.

Драко крупно вздрогнул и с невнятным звуком отшатнулся в сторону.

— Ни в коем случае, — нервно буркнул он, изо всех сил стараясь не провоцировать бывшего Волдеморта. — Она должна лежать ещё двенадцать минут, иначе рёбра могут неправильно срастись.

Гарри за его спиной издал свистящий выдох, но больше ничем не выдал своего присутствия. Тем временем, мрачная фигура закрыла мне весь обзор и медленно опустилась на колени рядом со мной. Отчётливо запахло подпалённой тканью, и у меня засвербело в носу.

Когда лицо Тома оказалось на одном уровне со мной, я подавилась чихом.

Он. Улыбался.

А от выражения его загадочно мерцающих глаз меня едва не затрясло.

Трясти начало парой секунд спустя, когда Риддл неожиданно коснулся кончиками пальцев моей грудной клетки и почти невесомо проследил ход рёберной дуги. От щекотки я могла бы рассмеяться, но смешно не было. Вместо этого меня внезапно охватил жар, от которого во рту мгновенно пересохло.

Выражение лица Тома изменилось, став мягким и виноватым. Эй, ядовитые испарения, полегче, меня тут может инфаркт догнать, если всё так продолжится! Я ожидала яростных воплей и сотой попытки убить Гарри, а не того, что он опустится передо мной на колени и начнёт гладить мои свежепочиненные ребра!

— Это моя вина, — тихо прошелестел Риддл.

А потом сделал вещь, от которой пискнула не только я.

Он поцеловал меня под грудью! Точно в тот участок грудной клетки, о который безумно барабанило сердце. И не мимолётно, а медленно так, прикрыв глаза и прижав губы к ткани рубашки, отсчитывая моё сердцебиение.

Мне нужна скорая.

Мне. Срочно. Нужна скорая.

— Твоё сердце безумно колотится, — внезапно низким голосом произнёс Том, слегка приоткрыв глаза и буквально испепелив меня сверкающим в их глубине хищным удовольствием. Слегка отстранившись, он коротко облизал губы и положил на мои рёбра щеку. Легко, почти невесомо, только обозначая прикосновение.

Это было безумно горячо и стыдно. Я бросила панический взгляд за спину мужа, но моих братцев уже и след простыл. Спрятались в другой части гостиной или нагло покинули тонущий корабль? Вот же мелкие предатели!

Возмущение застряло у меня в горле, когда Том вдруг обхватил мою кисть своими ладонями и мягко поцеловал костяшки моих пальцев. В голове стало потрясающе пусто, а кровь в жилах, казалось, превратилась в жидкий огонь. Повеяло дымным ароматом моей стихии.

О, Моргана, лишь бы не сжечь эту гостиную со всем домом в придачу. Я же вовек не расплачусь.

Словно уловив ход моих мыслей, Его Темнейшество закрыл глаза и замер. Но расслабленным я его не ощущала, несмотря на то, что его мышцы были мягкими и податливыми, а ладони — обжигающе тёплыми. Он чувствовался затаившимся хищником, который выслеживал свою добычу и отсчитывал секунды до прыжка.

В моём случае — минуты. Жалкие десять минут целительского запрета, которые откладывают мою немедленную погибель и только продлевают агонию.

Тёмные глаза Тома были полуприкрыты и загадочно мерцали в отсветах магического огня. Их выражение нельзя было прочитать, но винные искорки в глубине радужки мне явно не могли показаться. Его же глаза всегда алым отливали при гневе и прочих зашкаливающих эмоциях, откуда вдруг взялся другой оттенок?

— Как… Как ты Авадой огонь разжёг? — выдавила я, огромным волевым усилием разорвав зрительный контакт.

— Авадой? — мой муж медленно, сыто улыбнулся, и у меня болезненно свело живот. — Я разжёг его обычным заклятием.

— Но…

— Сказать вслух можно что угодно. Главное — намерение, — он слегка приподнялся и склонился над моим лицом, оценивающе разглядывая мою шею.

О, только не вампирские замашки, умоляю! Будто услышав мой внутренний панический крик, Риддл непонятно хмыкнул и положил голову мне на живот, касаясь кончиком носа края рёберной дуги. Кишечник тут же предательски забурлил, чем вызвал короткий низкий смешок со стороны моего муженька.

Что ж, если он будет помнить всё происходящее сейчас, то ему наверняка будет стыдно после того, как эффект отравления сойдёт на нет. Или он захочет убить всех свидетелей. Скорее всего, верны будут оба варианта, и никому не удастся спастись от возмездия Тёмного Лорда. Несмотря на забавную мысль, сбить накалившуюся и потяжелевшую атмосферу никак не удалось.

Тем временем, Том перестал массировать мою кисть и мягко двинулся выше, оглаживая кончиками пальцев предплечье и слегка царапая ногтями чувствительную внутреннюю поверхность. О, боги. Я закусила губу, едва сдерживая предательскую дрожь. Прикосновение было до жути приятным, отдавалось першением где-то в горле и волной жара распространялось по всему телу, тяжело оседая внизу живота.

Семь минут. Семь чёртовых минут без движения. Да я же сгорю раньше!

Самоконтроль — это благо. Невероятное благо! Страшно представить, во что могли бы превратиться наши отношения, если бы Том всегда был таким. Я уже сейчас ощущаю себя безвольным куском желе, а он всего лишь гладит меня по руке и иногда одаривает пламенным взглядом. Ужасный, ужасный человек.

Прикосновения вновь вернулись к кисти, и я невольно выдохнула. Риддл насмешливо хмыкнул, но промолчал, с закрытыми глазами прислушиваясь к невнятным звукам из моего живота. Стыд во мне сменялся то смущением, то возбуждением, то вообще чем-то непонятным и тёмным, из-за чего хотелось наплевать на всё, вцепиться в волосы мужа и вздёрнуть его голову вверх, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю челюсть или шею.

Ох, мать. Что я там говорила про вампирские замашки? Кажется, это не только моего драгоценного партнёра так ведёт. Как страшно жить на свете.

Дурацкие мысли не позволяли толком сосредоточиться на происходящем. Только мои внутренние часы, отточенные благодаря артефакторике, безжалостно отмеряли время.

Пять минут.

Том медленно выдохнул мне в живот, и я ощутила горячий воздух даже сквозь рубашку. На этот раз сдержать дрожь не удалось, и Риддл удовлетворённо усмехнулся.

— П-прекрати, — жалко пискнула я.

Раньше мне приходилось доводить окружающих до слёз, а теперь я сама горела так, что у меня всё расплывалось перед глазами.

Вместо ответа Его Темнейшество слегка прикусил кожу у пупка и так взглянул, что у меня пальцы на ногах поджались.

— Мне действительно стоит прекратить? — с бархатной хрипотцой пророкотал он, буквально упиваясь моими эмоциями.

Я только хватанула ртом воздух и не нашла в себе сил ответить.

Три минуты.

Тиканье слышалось почти наяву, хотя последние рабочие часы в этой гостиной были сломаны в пылу последней ссоры между моими братцами. Тогда они, кажется, спорили насчёт фамилии, но не смогли прийти к общему решению. После выяснения отношений они сошлись на том, что менять ничего не будут, ведь у них всё равно не предвидится детей, так кому какая разница?

Моя отвлечённость явно не понравилась Тому, и он с силой сжал зубами тонкую складку кожи на моём животе. Я вскрикнула и попыталась его пнуть, но треклятый муженёк просто придавил мои бёдра плечом и хмыкнул.

— Не пытайся сбежать, — произнёс он с раскатистыми нотками угрозы.

Я тут же безвольно растеклась по дивану, чувствуя, что даже через положенное время не смогу подняться на ноги. Но не ляпнуть в ответ было выше моих сил:

— Куда я могу сбежать, если полностью принадлежу тебе?

Две минуты.

Услышав мою жалкую фразу, Его Темнейшество вдруг ошеломлённо распахнул глаза и подался вперёд. С жадностью и грацией, от которой у меня внутри всё свело.

— Повтори, — выдохнул он требовательно, буквально впиваясь взглядом в мои глаза.

Усмешка сама собой искривила мои губы. Велик был соблазн скосить под дурочку, но это слишком клишированный ход. Поэтому я, поддавшись внезапному порыву, положила руку ему на затылок и мягко огладила напряжённую шею кончиком мизинца. Даже в отсветах пламени было заметно, как изменился цвет бледных скул, налившись лёгким румянцем.

Мой взгляд скользнул по его лицу вниз, останавливаясь на губах. Хочу его поцеловать. Безумно, безумно хочу. Но пока рано.

Одна минута.

Поэтому я, с трудом отбросив это желание в сторону, с силой надавила на затылок мужа, вынуждая его наклониться ко мне так близко, что мои губы смогли коснуться мочки его уха.

— Я. Принадлежу. Тебе, — медленно, буквально по слогам выдохнула я.

Жаркий выдох в мою шею послал по телу волну болезненной дрожи. Меня опьянил этот воздух, этот жар, это ощущение чужого возбуждения, искрами отзывающегося в моей собственной мешанине эмоций.

Я запустила пальцы в удивительно мягкие волосы Тома, ласково оглаживая его затылок. Через сутки этого уже нельзя будет себе позволить. Короткий обжигающий поцелуй в плечо заставил меня резко выдохнуть. Как хорошо. Как хорошо и как ужасно, боги…

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — едва слышно прошелестел Риддл, очерчивая пальцами изгиб моей шеи. От этой ласки меня окончательно повело, и с моих губ сорвался короткий всхлип.

А потом он слегка отстранился, склонившись над моим лицом и глядя мне в глаза так невыразимо мягко и проникновенно, что мне стало трудно дышать. И медленно, невыносимо медленно приблизился к моим губам, опалив их горячим дыханием.

— А я принадлежу тебе, — скорее ощущение, чем звук.

Последняя минута целительского запрета истекла, завершившись глубоким и чувственным поцелуем.


	11. Иные реальности

Просторный зал в готическом антураже тонул во мраке, освещаемый только десятком свечей, парящих в воздухе. Длинный массивный стол, стоящий в центре помещения, был пуст, если не считать скользящей по нему гигантской змеи. Та медленно ползла, довольно что-то шипя и застывая иногда у одной из фигур в чёрном плаще, которые занимали свои места за столом.

Во главе этого странного собрания сидело нечто странное и только отчасти напоминающее человека. Оно сверкало алыми глазами и усмехалось безгубым ртом всякий раз, когда змея заставляла вздрогнуть кого-то из магов.

Честно говоря, собрание Пожирателей Смерти оказалось скучнее, чем я предполагала. Мрачно, уныло, депрессивно. Никаких пафосных речей или кровавых жертвоприношений, так что пока на троечку. Но меня вынесло сюда буквально парой минут ранее, поэтому окончательную оценку давать не буду. Надо же посмотреть на то, каким был бы мой драгоценный супруг, не вмешайся я в его жизнь.

— Мои драгоценные с-слуги, — негромким высоким голосом произнесло нечто рептилоидное, обведя собравшихся взглядом а-ля «я тут король».

Странно, у Тома голос был куда ниже, особенно когда он пытался сыграть в злодея или соблазнителя. Видимо, у этого тела были нелады с голосовыми связками, или я просто придираюсь. Образ Волдеморта упорно не состыковывался с личностью моего мужа, несмотря на то, что они когда-то были одним… ну, допустим, человеком.

В ответ на прозвучавшую фразу маги в чёрном едва заметно вздрогнули, и только некоторые жадно подались вперёд. Они все здесь только из страха перед этой рептилией, хотя могли бы раскатать его в блинчик, объединив усилия. Риддл как-то крайне неохотно признался мне в том, что в этом теле магия отвратительно его слушалась, поэтому он не мог нормально колдовать. Поэтому если бы хоть кто-то из его последователей пошёл тогда против него и напал, то Волдеморт мог бы даже с кладбища не уйти. Но, увы, чистокровные маги были сначала в панике, а потом в ужасе перед внезапно воскресшим повелителем, так что вся работа досталась моему драгоценному гриффиндорскому братцу.

Я поудобнее устроилась на одной из балок, подпирающих каменный потолок, и вернула своё внимание происходящему внизу.

— Мы многого добились за прош-шедшие месяцы, — каждое слово Волдеморта сопровождалось шипением, из-за чего было довольно сложно распознать некоторые слова. Даже у меня на первом курсе не было настолько ужасного акцента. — Нес-смотря на некоторые неудачи, — тут он бросил взгляд на одно из пустующих мест за столом и неприязненно скривился, — первый шаг к обретению могущества был совершён. И с-сегодня я хотел бы наградить тех, кто проявил с-себя и доказал с-свою верность.

Волшебники напряжённо замерли, и лишь единицы вздрогнули в нетерпении и азарте. Волдеморт принялся называть имена особо отличившихся, и те, вставая со своих мест, чуть ли не ползком добирались до него и падали ему в ноги, расцеловывая полы мантии. Это зрелище было отвратительным до крайности. Гордые, жестокие, сильные маги так преклонялись перед одним из самых жалких существ в этой вселенной. Даже мне было видно, как истекает гнилью крохотный осколок души, теплящийся в этом теле.

Если подумать, то именно эту рептилию я поцеловала в Министерстве. От этой мысли к горлу подступила тошнота, и мне пришлось закрыть глаза, вспоминая тёплые и человеческие прикосновения моего супруга. Ласки от него было не дождаться, но бывали моменты, когда вся подавляемая им нежность находила выход, и в ней можно было утонуть. И хоть я пыталась научить его тому, что светлые эмоции — это не проявление слабости, прогресс был заметен едва-едва.

Тихо вздохнув, открыла глаза и вернулась к происходящему в зале. Волдеморт прохаживался вдоль стола, что-то пафосно вещая, и Нагайна скользила вслед за ним, пугая особо впечатлительных личностей. Как хорошо, что эта змея буквально расплавилась во время восстановления души Тома. Одни её размеры могли довести до инфаркта кого угодно, а ведь эта тварь ещё была ядовита.

Ну, к чёрту. Как хорошо, что мой муж посчитал, что питомцев с него достаточно, и всякая живность присутствовала в нашем пока ещё строящемся доме только в виде ингредиентов.

— С-сегодня особенный вечер, — высокий шипящий голос приобрёл иное выражение, что тут же привлекло моё внимание. Волдеморт остановился у своего трона и приосанился так гордо, что я едва смогла сдержать смешок. — Мы приветс-ствуем свежую кровь в наш-ших рядах. Беллатрикс-с, будь добра…

— Да, мой господин, — подобострастно выдохнула Белла и направилась к громоздким двойным дверям.

Что ж, она мало чем отличалась от той версии, что я видела в Министерстве. Даже как-то неловко, если честно, смотреть на её безумный и растрёпанный вид, хотя Беллатрикс была очень красивой женщиной. Судя по колдографиям, по крайней мере. В моей версии этого мира её приговорили к поцелую дементора, как и большинство Пожирателей Смерти, которые сбежали из Азкабана. Отцу Драко удалось отвертеться благодаря тому, что мой братец выступал на нашей стороне во время эпичной битвы в Министерстве. И только поэтому Люциус не сказал ни слова против их отношений, хоть и промыл обоим мозги на тему наследников.

Впрочем, я снова отвлеклась.

Тяжёлые двери распахнулись велением магии и пропустили внутрь небольшую процессию. У меня сжалось сердце, как только я смогла разглядеть лица.

Драко и его свита. Сейчас они выглядели гордыми, хоть и слегка бледноватыми от волнения, но явно были рады присутствовать на этом сборище. Беллатрикс, сбросившая капюшон и ведущая детей к Волдеморту, чуть ли не лопалась от самодовольства.

У меня руки зачесались сделать хоть что-нибудь. Эти слизеринцы были подростками, которые были воспитаны на идеях Риддла и видели себя его верными приспешниками, подобно их родителям. Вот только они не знали, что их господин окончательно обезумел, и этот путь сломает их жизни.

Они опустились на колени перед Волдемортом слитным, плавным движением. И это Драко, который вечно задирал нос и доказывал своё превосходство перед всеми? Теодор, который даже взгляд на магглорождённых считал действом ниже своего достоинства? Пэнси Паркинсон, вечная задавака, не признающая никаких авторитетов? К горлу подступала горечь от одного лишь вида того, как они отбрасывают свою гордость прочь, едва ли не целуя ноги чёртовой ходячей рептилии. И Белла ещё ухмылялась, стоя в сторонке с видом любимой фаворитки. Тьфу.

— Нас-следники благородных фамилий, — прошипел Волдеморт, глядя на подростков у его ног с глубочайшим удовлетворением. — Юные таланты и умы, готовые познать величайшую мудрость…

Я зло хохотнула, и эхо разнесло мой голос на весь зал. Пожиратели тут же вскочили на ноги, вскидывая волшебные палочки, а главный рептилоид злобно зашипел и посмотрел наверх.

— Мудрость? — ехидно протянула я, свешивая ноги с балки и легкомысленно болтая ими в воздухе. — Какую мудрость ты им можешь дать? Как попасться на удочку старпёра и убиться о лоб младенца?

Волдеморт взревел и послал в меня Аваду. Зелёный луч прошёл сквозь мою лодыжку, оставив только слегка щекочущее ощущение. Я демонстративно поправила съехавший со ступни тапочек и спланировала вниз под прицелом палочек.

— Ты ещё что? — прошипел Главный Злодей, впиваясь в меня своими страстными алыми глазами. Фе.

— Не что, а кто, — я улыбнулась и развела руками. — Моё имя вряд ли тебе что-то скажет, здесь меня и вовсе не должно существовать.

— Отвечай! Тебя прислал Дамблдор? — о прочих Пожирателях, похоже, было забыто.

Тёмные маги стояли без малейшего движения, прожигая меня напряжёнными взглядами. Слизеринцы подняли головы, глядя на меня с враждебным любопытством. Не удержавшись, я показала язык Драко. И мгновением спустя мою грудь прошила очередная Авада в исполнении Волдеморта: видимо, мой жест он принял за ответ на своё требование. Луч заклятия прошёл насквозь и едва не зацепил кого-то из Пожирателей, но тот вовремя убрался в сторону.

— Вам стоит подлечить нервишки, милорд, — мило улыбнулась я. — Тёплые острова, солнце, море, пляж, красотки. Куда лучше здешних стрессов и унылых видов.

— Кто ты такая и как здесь появилась?! — продолжал стоять на своём Волдеморт, явно уязвлённый тем, что меня невозможно уничтожить.

Ха, попробуйте убить ментальную проекцию Авадой, и я посмотрю на результат. Здесь нужна не такая грубая магия, а тонкие манипуляции с высшими уровнями волшебства, что рептилии было не доступно в этом облике. И мой противник это понимал, а оттого злился ещё сильнее.

— Как-то не выходит у нас диалога, — я наигранно вздохнула и подплыла поближе к застывшим в нелепой позе подросткам. — Может, за чашечкой чая дело пойдёт бодрее?

— Ты!..

— Я, — покладисто согласилась.

— Дерзкая девчонка!

— Безусловно, милорд.

Ещё одна Авада прошла сквозь меня, пролетев буквально в сантиметре от щеки Драко. Так, а вот это уже становится опасным. Я резко взмыла вверх и неуклюже застыла в воздухе, пытаясь сделать вид, что так и было задумано. Всё же в нематериальном облике я пребывала впервые, так что понятия не имела, как перемещаться. Ну, в крайнем случае, буду висеть здесь аки облачко, если меня не притянет к какой-нибудь твёрдой поверхности.

— Моё имя ничего не скажет, — произнесла я медленно, стараясь быть убедительной. — Так к чему Вам лишняя информация?

Волдеморт яростно сузил глаза, но выражение его лица изменилось. Чёрт. Видимо, он понял, что я пытаюсь защитить младшего Малфоя и его приятелей. Секундой спустя он вдруг расслабил плечи и по-змеиному ухмыльнулся, направляя палочку на разом побледневшего Драко. Вот же рептилоид.

— За каждый неверный ответ я буду убивать по одному ребёнку, — ноздри твари затрепетали в возбуждении от того, что он нашёл рычаг давления. — Так что хорошо подумай над с-своими словами, девчонка.

Слизеринцы, судя по их шокированным лицам, всё же догадались, в каком положении умудрились оказаться. Никто из Пожирателей не спешил за них вступаться, хотя чья-то массивная фигура дёрнулась было вперёд, но тут же испуганно застыла. Они безропотно позволяли этой рептилии убивать своих товарищей, но это можно было понять: вряд ли их компашка была так уж дружна. Но сейчас под прицелом оказались дети.

Ух, будь здесь Люциус, то без жары бы точно не обошлось. Но вместо него защитить Драко должна была я, раз уж впутала Малфоя в неприятности. Что ж, по крайней мере, он открыл глаза до того момента, как ему дали невыполнимое задание по убийству Дамблдора. Правда, всё равно было слишком поздно.

— Хорошо, — я нарочито легкомысленно пожала плечами и засунула руки в карманы пижамных штанов. — Меня зовут Холи, и Дамблдор не имеет никакого отношения к моему появлению здесь.

— Полное имя, — сузил глаза Волдеморт.

Ха, что ж, он сам этого захотел.

— Холи Кэтрин Риддл, — вежливо представилась.

Лицо рептилии вытянулось в шоке. Это было до того забавно, что я едва сдержала смешок, что явно приняли бы за идиотскую шутку.

— Ты издеваеш-шься?! — прошипел рептилоид. Кончик его палочки опасно заискрился зелёным.

— Нисколько, — я изо всех сил старалась сохранять спокойствие, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Волдемортом. — Могу даже поклясться в том, что это моё имя.

— Какое отношение ты имеешь к Риддлам?!

Неужели семейка его отца была единственной с такой фамилией на весь мир? Очень в этом сомневаюсь. Можно было отговориться легкомысленной ложью, но тут произошло нечто, напрочь испортившее мои планы.

— Она моя жена, — ледяной голос моего супруга заставил всех вздрогнуть.

Я обернулась, вдруг ощутив присутствие Тома за своей спиной. Мой муж выглядел спокойным, но на Волдеморта смотрел с явной враждебностью. И глубочайшим отвращением.

— Т-ты!.. — рептилоид хватанул ртом воздух и уставился на Его Темнейшество так, словно увидел жуткое привидение.

Риддл дёрнул уголком рта и демонстративно прокрутил волшебную палочку между пальцев. Тем самым он тут же отмёл версию, что это дух маггла-папаши явился к его главному разочарованию в жизни.

— Ты, — куда спокойнее, но с явно различимой злой насмешкой отозвался Том.

О, боги, неужели они будут мериться своими возможностями прямо сейчас? У меня внезапно заболела голова. Впервые ощутила себя на месте моего мужа. Так вот что он чувствует, когда я вляпываюсь в неприятности и наслаждаюсь этим.

Узы между нами предупреждающе натянулись и завибрировали. Видимо, наше присутствие в этой реальности было не тем, что миры могли нормально выдержать. Мой супруг, ощутив это, тут же оборвал свою игру и подхватил меня под локоть.

Луч Авады прошил руку Риддла и врезался в потолок. Его Темнейшество только насмешливо приподнял брови.

— Ты не сможешь убить меня настолько примитивной магией, — фыркнул он, неприятно скривив губы. — И должен был убедиться в этом намного раньше, — хватка его пальцев стала чуть крепче.

Волдеморт вскрикнул от ярости и послал в нас какой-то фиолетово-красный луч. Том презрительно усмехнулся и плавно ускользнул от проклятья, теряя к своему неадекватному двойнику всяческий интерес.

— Зачем ты влезла? — спросил он у меня с недовольным, но уже отчасти смирившимся видом. — Могла бы просто дождаться, пока я тебя вытяну из этого измерения.

Я обиженно надула губы.

— Он хотел клеймить Драко, — буркнула недовольно.

Риддл вздохнул.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не тот младший Малфой, которого ты знаешь, — произнёс он с утвердительной интонацией, даже не взглянув на всё ещё стоящего на коленях подростка.

— Я бы посмотрела на труп того, кто заставил моего братца преклонить голову, — помимо воли у меня вырвался смешок. — Но мне всё равно сложно видеть его таким и знать, что будет с ним дальше.

Том покачал головой и неожиданно улыбнулся. Едва-едва, уголками губ, но у меня всё равно сбилось дыхание. Нельзя так реагировать на мимолётные эмоции, нельзя! Но я ничего не могла поделать с собственным приливом любования.

— Ты не сможешь помочь всем, — мягко, но непреклонно сказал Его Темнейшество. — В нашем измерении ты сделала невозможное, но позволь этим детям совершить все необходимые ошибки.

Очередной луч проклятья авторства Волдеморта, взбешённого игнорированием его персоны, так и не долетел до нас. Ментальные проекции растворились в воздухе. Короткое тянущее ощущение в области солнечного сплетения — и я снова открываю глаза в нашей спальне, погружённой в розоватые лучи заката.

Том, очнувшийся следом за мной, взглянул на меня с явным недовольством, но беспокойства в его взгляде было куда больше. Он знал, что я не предпринимала ничего для этого неожиданного путешествия между мирами. Моё появление было внезапным не только для местных жителей, но и для меня тоже.

Это было жутко, на самом деле. Неожиданно оказаться в другом измерении и абсолютно не ощущать связи с родной реальностью.

— Как думаешь, — тихо спросила я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал максимально расслабленно и ровно, — это связано с тем, что я уже преодолела границу между мирами однажды? И меня снова куда-то затягивает?

Риддл поджал губы и нахмурился.

— Даже не думай, что кто-то позволит тебе уйти из этой реальности, — произнёс он твёрдо и почти зло. — Ты принадлежишь мне, и я не собираюсь отпускать тебя куда-либо.

Собственнические замашки моего супруга частенько бесили, но сейчас оказались удивительно нужными. Его слова, его уверенность в том, что я точно не смогу от него ускользнуть, позволили мне выдохнуть с облегчением и избавиться от липкого страха. Не удержавшись, я перекатилась вбок и с силой обняла Тома, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Он судорожно вздохнул и буквально окаменел, но медленно, неуверенно позволил своим мышцам расслабиться.

Его сердце билось быстро и неровно, но стало постепенно замедлять свой ход. Я прислушивалась к этим ударам, стараясь не дрожать слишком сильно. Запоздалый ужас вновь оказаться в другом мире накрыл меня с головой, схватив за горло и мешая нормально вдохнуть. Но я могла с ним справиться. Я могла справиться со всем, ведь больше не находилась в одиночестве. Даже если меня затянет в другое измерение, я буду не одна. Со мной будет Том. Всегда, везде, куда бы меня ни занесло, он будет рядом.

На мои плечи неожиданно опустились тёплые руки супруга. Он… он ответил на объятия. Не под действием яда, не под влиянием уз, не по какому-либо принуждению иного рода. Я не ожидала от него ответа, с него всегда было достаточно просто не отбиваться и не шипеть, когда мне хотелось обниматься. И сейчас он решил поддержать меня, показать мне, что я действительно в безопасности. Это… это было слишком.

Я прижалась к нему всем телом и не сдержала судорожного всхлипа. Мне было дочерта лет, я давно разочаровалась в адекватной сказке для себя, привыкла быть сильной и никогда не ослаблять бдительность, подспудно ожидая удара по самому уязвимому. Но сейчас, в этот момент, я была испуганным ребёнком, который впервые за всю жизнь нашёл утешение и опору в другом человеке.

Это было дороже любых слов и обещаний. Это было сильнее всех клятв, что уже прозвучали между нами.

— С-скажи, — я запиналась, пытаясь не разреветься, — как ты чувствуешь меня?

— Гриффиндоркой со слишком обширными возможностями, — с мягким смешком ответил Риддл.

Как и Драко, он, похоже, считал Гриффиндор диагнозом. Резонно, но я вовсе не это хотела услышать от него. Впрочем, даже такого ответа должно быть достаточно для меня, ведь… Ну, я всегда думала, что он относится ко мне со снисходительностью, позволяя творить всякие глупости и оберегая от совсем фатальных приключений. Понятия не имею, почему он внезапно ослабил жёсткий контроль надо мной, но было в этом что-то важное, ценное, то, что теплилось в глубине его глаз тогда, когда мы пили чай во мраке ещё не достроенной кухни или сидели на широком крыльце, любуясь звёздами. И когда мне казалось, что я близка к пониманию, это чувство ускользало, пряталось за его ехидными замечаниями и нашими обычными перепалками.

Сейчас это ощущение вновь окутало меня мягким покрывалом, и мне было уютно и спокойно. Так нужно ли давать название этому чувству, искать словесных подтверждений, если оно просто есть и согревает мою душу? Слишком сложный вопрос.

Мой супруг тихо вздохнул, но не спешил отстраняться. Видимо, маленькое путешествие в другое измерение дало ему новую пищу для размышлений, ведь он впервые увидел Волдеморта со стороны. Что он чувствовал при этой встрече? Мне стало интересно, но прерывать уютную атмосферу ради этого было слишком кощунственно. Такие моменты слишком редки для того, чтобы разбрасываться ими.

— Люмос, — вдруг тихо произнёс Том, когда я почти задремала, слушая его сердцебиение. — Ты похожа на это заклинание, — продолжил он после небольшой паузы. — Самое простое и элементарное, что только может сотворить маг, но способное разогнать мрак и ослепить противника.

Конечно же, о любой магии он всегда говорит в исключительно боевом и практичном ключе. Именно поэтому смысл его фразы не сразу дошёл до меня, а когда всё же добрался…

Он сравнил меня со светом. Он… он сказал, что для него я похожа на свет. И пусть в его словах не прозвучало ни капли романтичного подтекста, в моей голове сами собой достроились смыслы, скрытые в оттенках его голоса и участившемся сердцебиении.

— Я… — с моих губ сорвался какой-то совсем жалкий звук, и мне пришлось сделать не один глубокий вдох для того, чтобы успокоиться. — Не могу сравнить тебя с заклятием, но для меня ты всегда был океаном. Твоя магия — бушующий шторм, да ещё на дне всякие монстры водятся, о которых даже подумать страшно, — Риддл насмешливо хмыкнул в ответ, и я шутливо пихнула его в бок, невольно улыбнувшись. — Но когда ты спокоен, то я не могу отвести от тебя взгляд. Мне страшно, но, в то же время, глубина словно бросает вызов, и я хочу на него ответить.

Том хохотнул с явным ехидством и насмешливо бросил:

— Гриффиндор.

Я же только фыркнула:

— Слизерин.

И впрямь, иногда принадлежность к какому-либо факультету звучит как диагноз. Правда, рептилоидный Волдеморт лучше всего вписался бы в психиатрическую лечебницу. Или в могилу.

Ладно, думать о всяких рептилиях, обнимаясь с собственным мужем, — это нечто совсем извращённое. Поэтому я без малейших сожалений отбросила увиденное в другом измерении в самый пыльный уголок моей памяти и закрыла глаза, слушая удары сердца Его Темнейшества.

Том всё ещё был здесь и не отталкивал меня. И потому я тонула в ощущении чего-то солнечного и тёплого, щекочущего живот и буквально заставляющего улыбаться и чуть ли не петь. Не удержавшись, я всё же затянула мотив какой-то диснеевской песни, на что мой рот тут же зажали ладонью и убедительно попросили больше не пытать чувствительный слух этими ужасными звуками.

Пф! А сам, можно подумать, хоть раз в жизни петь пытался. Слизеринский бесчувственный пень, а не супруг. Ну, хотя бы не рептилоид, и на том спасибо.

Медленно погружаясь в нормальный, не обещающий никаких внезапных путешествий сон, я куталась в ощущение безопасности и тепла. Наверное, все ошибки, которые были мной совершены, стоили этого момента.


	12. Дом на окраине

— Согласно заключённому контракту, ты отдаёшь мне своего первенца, — уже в третий раз повторил тёмный дух, заметно раздражаясь.

Я только мило улыбнулась и пригубила приятный травяной чай. Всё же Риддл умеет создавать волшебные напитки, а не только изображать высокомерного индюка.

Гость из иной реальности злобно скрипнул зубами. Выглядел он вполне по-человечески, вынужденный принять материальную форму внутри магической печати, но глаза без белков и чересчур идеальная для любого смертного внешность выдавали в нём абсолютно чуждое происхождение.

Это был привет из моей несостоявшейся учёбы в России. Оказывается, я умудрилась заключить контракт с одной из Высших сущностей. Именно ему я обязана своим внезапно проснувшимся талантом к артефакторике. Этот парень поклялся оберегать мой род, а взамен я должна была отдать ему своего первого ребёнка. Вполне стандартная цена для подобного рода сделок, но загвоздка была одна.

Мы с Томом не планировали детей вообще. Какие вообще могут быть наследники у двух людей, которые и нормальной семьёй считаться не могут? Ещё после свадьбы было оговорено, что если и решим завести отпрыска, то только одного. Ибо дети — это слишком хлопотно и просто тьфу. А тут на единственного гипотетического ребёнка посягает какая-то иномирная нечисть.

Хорошо хоть, что Риддл пока не был в курсе этого маленького казуса, а то меня бы ждал весёленький нагоняй.

— Послушай, Ксавиар, — я со вздохом оперлась локтем о колено. Сидеть в позе лотоса и пить чай посреди действующей магической печати оказалось удобнее, чем можно было предположить. — Я вовсе не отказываюсь выполнять контракт, хоть и абсолютно не помню, с какого бодуна его заключала. Просто говорю, что ритуальное убиение младенца в уплату долга — это не самый подходящий вариант для нашей ситуации.

Тёмный дух досадливо наморщил нос.

— Вы, смертные, невероятно плодовиты. Что мешает вам завести ещё одного отпрыска? — он раздражённо дёрнул внезапно материализовавшимся хвостом с острым костяным концом. Но прежде чем я успела его нормально разглядеть, часть тела так же внезапно исчезла.

— У меня нет ни малейшего желания переносить отвратительное состояние беременности дважды, не говоря уже о родах, — меня даже передёрнуло, когда в памяти вспыли соответствующие учебные фильмы. — Так что, прости уж, но условия придётся пересмотреть. Или разорвать контракт совсем.

— Мне нужен именно ваш ребёнок, — Ксавиар нахмурился и упрямо наклонил голову вперёд.

— Почему? И для чего? — мне в голову пришла забавная мысль о том, что даже демоны могут иметь предпочтения во вкусе жертвенной крови. Впрочем, это попахивало абсурдом и совсем не объясняло всех заморочек.

— Это не имеет значения, — поджал губы тёмный дух, но сделал он это как-то нервозно, будто боялся мне открываться.

Я мило улыбнулась и отпила ещё глоток восхитительного чая.

— Итак, мы снова возвращаемся к самому началу наших переговоров.

Ксавиар злобно скрипнул зубами, и мы пошли на четвёртый круг.

В подвале нашего с Томом дома было удивительно удобно призывать духов, будто прежде в этих стенах совершались похожие ритуалы. И пусть полное очищение земли и последующее возведение строения заново исключало возможный остаточный фон, разница всё равно ощущалась. Лаборатория моего мужа располагалась буквально через стену: сеть подвальных помещений заняла практически весь участок, и это оказалось очень удобным решением.

Со стороны наш дом не выбивался из общего пейзажа Вильены. Аккуратный двухэтажный особняк с чердаком, наполовину увитый магическим плющом. Ухоженный садик, большая часть которого была скрыта от посторонних глаз, обустроенный задний дворик, маленький пруд в углу, где жила семья мелких водных духов. Природные светлые оттенки, деревенский уют, приятная тень под крышей беседки.

И демонические ритуалы буквально в десяти метрах под землёй. А также бесконечные эксперименты с энергией и материей, лаборатория, полная опасных веществ, набитая сильными артефактами мастерская и небольшой дуэльный зал.

Министерским проверкам была открыта малая лаборатория, где мы держали небольшую часть рабочих журналов и вели безопасные эксперименты. О существовании прочих помещений не догадывался никто, даже мои духовные братцы. Сам коттедж содержал скрытый этаж, на который можно было попасть через чердак, но о нём Драко с Гарри знали.

В общем, наше семейное гнёздышко было той ещё загадкой.

Дверь в мастерскую открылась, и внутрь зашёл мой драгоценный муж. Окинув взглядом меня, тёмного духа и сияющую магическую печать, он только приветственно кивнул гостю и подошёл к рабочему столу.

— Твои записи о свойствах чёрного нефрита здесь? — буднично поинтересовался он, оглядывая творящийся на поверхности хаос взглядом перфекциониста, который давно смирился с неизбежным несовершенством мира.

— Я ещё не всё в журнал переписала, так что ищи в районе чернильницы, — я неопределённо махнула рукой в нужную сторону и вернула своё внимание собеседнику. — Так что скажешь насчёт изменения условий?

Том всем своим видом показывал, что абсолютно не замечает чьего-либо присутствия, но Ксавиар почему-то поглядел на него с явной опаской. Даже Высшие сущности, хоть и довольно мелкого калибра, побаиваются моего муженька! Впору начать гордиться столь выгодной партией.

— Ладно, — тёмный дух тяжело вздохнул и потёр переносицу. — Тогда что насчёт заключения духовной связи?

Мы с Его Темнейшеством навострили уши. Любая информация о природе духовных связей была на вес золота, особенно услышанная из, так сказать, первоисточника. У нас уже не было желания разорвать золотые узы, но интереса это обстоятельство не убавило.

— Какого рода связи? — Том опасно прищурился, перестав притворяться безучастным.

Ксавиар вздохнул ещё горше. У меня зародились весьма определённые подозрения.

— Истинной пары, — неохотно выдавил тёмный дух.

Так и знала. Удовлетворившись ответом, я расслабленно отпила ещё глоток чая. Риддл же бросил на меня острый взгляд и гневно выпрямился, сузив замерцавшие алым глаза. Отчётливо запахло океанской солью, а внезапно взметнувшийся ветер сбросил с моего рабочего стола пару свитков.

— Речь не обо мне, — вставила я между делом, предотвращая возникновение недоразумения. — Это касается нашего будущего ребёнка.

Гнев Его Темнейшества заметно утих, хоть и не исчез окончательно. Даже потенциальное дитя попадало под категорию «личная собственность», к любым посягательствам на которую он относился крайне ревностно. Список был довольно коротким и включал меня, этот дом и жизни моих названных братцев. Откуда и когда взялся последний пункт, я до сих пор не могла понять.

— Вот как, — Том недовольно поджал губы и смерил нашего потустороннего гостя очень внимательным взглядом. — И каковы условия обмена?

В итоге, переговоры пошли по пятому кругу. Услышав о том, как именно заключалась сделка, супруг бросил на меня очень пламенный взгляд, на который я только невинно улыбнулась и мысленно отложила поездку в Россию на середину осени. Он ещё наверняка вспомнил обстоятельства моего феерического возвращения и последствия того ритуала: нормально ощущать наши узы я смогла только после свадьбы, да и то временами случались казусы. И периодически меня накрывало лавиной эмоций и ощущений, в которую я невольно утягивала своего партнёра, что выливалось в довольно бурное времяпрепровождение. Либо очередную битву на грани уничтожения магической Англии, либо приключения в горизонтальной плоскости, либо оба варианта сразу.

В общем, скучной наша семейная жизнь не была. Особенно учитывая мои вновь проснувшиеся интересы в области шаманства и наши совместные эксперименты с нематериальными материями.

Замечтавшись, я пропустила большую часть разговора. Абсолютно несчастный вид моего будущего зятя вызвал сочувствие пополам с умилённым злорадством, но предложить ему чаю я так и не успела: действие печати закончилось, и Ксавиар развоплотился. Риддл же повернулся ко мне с лицом хорошенько пообедавшего хищника, но его взгляд всё равно пронзил меня насквозь.

— Больше никаких ритуалов без моего присутствия, — припечатал он, усаживаясь на пол прямо поверх печати и трансфигурируя себе чашку из ближайшего клочка пергамента. Вопиющее нарушение техники безопасности, между прочим.

Я налила ему порцию чая и обновила свою.

— Почему? — поинтересовалась светским тоном, но мой упрямый вид явно указывал на то, что просто так задавить меня не получится.

Впрочем, Том и без лишних демонстраций знал, что излишнее давление меня не ломает, а только провоцирует на совершение поступков различной степени рискованности. После того, как он обнаружил меня прогуливающейся у подножия проснувшегося вулкана, попытки сломить меня всё же прекратились.

Его Темнейшество смерил меня очень странным взглядом, который будто бы вопрошал: «Ты это сейчас серьёзно?».

— То есть, ты полагаешь, что тёмный дух именно сейчас явился обсуждать с тобой условия контракта без какой-либо объективной причины? — он приподнял брови и отпил небольшой глоток напитка.

— Ну, да, — я откровенно не понимала, в чём проблема.

Том тяжело вздохнул и ткнул меня указательным пальцем в лоб. Прямо в то место, где я совсем недавно набила очередной синяк, не вписавшись в поворот.

— Когда ты в последний раз проверяла собственную ауру? — поинтересовался Его Темнейшество со странной смесью смирения и улыбки.

Я честно задумалась, пытаясь припомнить дату. На самом деле, в подобных проверках не было смысла, ведь мой супруг ощущал любые изменения через связь. Это работало и в обратную сторону. Так что в последний раз я пыталась увидеть свою ауру… где-то в районе свадьбы, выходит?

— Три года назад или около того, — медленно произнесла вслух, всё ещё сомневаясь в верности предположения. — А что?

Риддл взглядом приказал мне проверить себя прямо сейчас. Ну, что ж, надо так надо, это не слишком сложно.

Перед моим внутренним взором возникла проекция моего духовного тела, сотканная из бесчисленного множества тончайших разноцветных нитей. У каждого мага визуализация была своя. Гарри вместо нитей видел сгустки тумана, Драко — крупинки пыли, а Том — кристаллы и плазму. Цвет и фон моей ауры радовали здоровым чистым оттенком рыжего золота, соответствующего моей стихии, только…

Мать моя, что за странный сгусток энергии в районе малого таза? Что-то неоднородное и странное, похожее на… на…

Зародыш.

Вот же Мордред, я беременна!

Нет. Нет, нет, нет, только не это. Я слишком молода для возни с младенцами и подгузниками. Меня саму воспитывать нужно, а тут ребёнок! Настоящий, живой, со своими бесконечными потребностями во всём, что ему только может дать мир.

Наверное, моё лицо стало совсем неописуемым, потому что Том внезапно привлёк меня к себе и обнял. А любое проявление нежности, особенно телесный контакт — это буквально последнее средство, крайний аргумент, красная кнопка, ядерная, мать его, ракета.

Меня буквально затрясло, и я вцепилась в мужа мёртвой хваткой. Тот даже не зашипел в ответ, а принялся поглаживать меня по голове. Это оказалось последним выстрелом в мою несчастную голову.

Внимание, смертельный номер. Холи Кэтрин Риддл изволит истерить в объятиях супруга. И всей Британии не сыскать спасения. Ни в настоящем, ни в одной из существующих версий будущего.

Я бормотала нечто невразумительно-паническое, крупно вздрагивая и мысленно прощаясь со свободной жизнью. А только начала радоваться, что меня отпускают из дома без пристального присмотра и следящих заклятий! Теперь меня наверняка запрут в максимально безопасном месте, выставят братцев в качестве непреодолимого препятствия и будут держать до самого конца срока. Да я же не выдержу этого издевательства!

— Никто не собирается тебя запирать, — тяжело вздохнул Том, едва сдерживая раздражение. Он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то терял над собой контроль, и я была единственным относительным исключением. — За кого ты меня принимаешь, в конце концов?

— За крайнего собственника и параноика, — ответила я сквозь истерические судорожные вздохи.

Риддл хмыкнул, оценив точность описания. Моя истерика постепенно угасала, сменяясь слабостью и желанием съесть тонну шоколадных бисквитных тортов. И на что я так потратилась магически? Вспышка эмоций не должна была привести к таким последствиям. Да и активация печати никогда не была слишком тяжёлым ритуалом: даже во времена учёбы в России я могла призвать трёх демонов кряду и не испытывать особых сложностей.

Мордред, неужели это состояние делает меня настолько уязвимой?

— Ты права, но я не собираюсь доходить до неразумных ограничений, — произнёс Том, помогая мне встать на ноги и придирчиво оглядывая мой помятый вид. — По крайней мере, пока ты меня не вынудишь это сделать.

Я нервно хмыкнула.

— Исследования морских пещер придётся отложить?

— Именно.

Мы поднялись на кухню, где мой супруг принялся священнодействовать над новым травяным сбором. Он уже несколько недель отпаивал меня чаями, делая вид, что кофе не существует, а я всё никак не могла понять, с какой стати у него пристрастия изменились.

К слову, о пристрастиях. Надеюсь, мне никогда не захочется какой-нибудь гадости вроде копчёной рыбы с клубничным вареньем. Было отвратительно даже представить такое пищевое извращение, не говоря уже о том, чтобы когда-нибудь встретить его в реальности.

Сонливость всё усиливалась, и я положила голову на скрещенные руки, наблюдая за точными и плавными движениями Тома. Истерика осталась в подвале, а перед глазами замаячила перспектива более тесного знакомства с моим будущим демоническим зятем. И это если не считать того, как отреагируют на новости мои драгоценные братцы. Почему-то я была уверена, что в восторге они не будут. Касательно Ксавиара, а не внезапного прибавления в семействе.

Хм, демоническая высшая сущность против Избранного и его супруга. Интересно, чем может закончиться это противостояние.

— Тебе ещё рано засыпать, — тёплый голос моего мужа вывел меня из полудрёмы.

В воздухе восхитительно запахло мятной свежестью, и я блаженно вздохнула. Горячий бок чашки ощущался в считанных сантиметрах от моей кисти, но мне было слишком лениво двигаться.

— М-м, почему? — спросила я, с усилием разлепив глаза и уставившись на цветочный узор чайного блюдца. Хм, разве у нас был такой сервиз?

— Через двадцать минут должны прибыть Поттер с младшим Малфоем, — фамилия моего гриффиндорского братца прозвучала с нарочитым пренебрежением, что заставило меня улыбнуться. — Не ты ли мне с самого утра неустанно повторяла что-то про усыновление?

Сонливость с меня тут же будто водой смыло. Точно же! Сегодня должны были вынести решение по поводу усыновления мальчика из какой-то неблагонадёжной семейки на отшибе Англии. Подробности того, как именно Гарри его встретил, братец отказывался говорить, только хмурился и просил подождать до тех пор, пока у него не получится забрать ребёнка от родителей. Драко же, что удивительно, сразу поддержал идею Поттера и развил бурную деятельность.

В общем-то, именно этот шаг послужил толчком к тому, что мои братцы оформили фамилию юридически. Вот только звучало это сочетание настолько смешно, что мы предпочитали не произносить его вслух. Ну, или это у меня такое отношение было к двойным фамилиям, не знаю.

Я подскочила и едва не рухнула, запнувшись о ножку стула. Том немедленно подхватил меня под локоть, возвращая моей тушке нормальном положение, и недовольно сверкнул глазами.

— Не суетись, — бросил он, взглядом вынуждая меня сесть обратно и взять в руки чашку чая. — Время от твоих нервов быстрее не пойдёт.

— Надо приготовить хоть что-то… — рассеянно пробормотала я, пытаясь побороть дрожь пальцев. Слишком ярко реагирую, надо успокоиться.

Риддл громко фыркнул и взмахом руки открыл холодильник, полный всякой ерунды. Ах, да, я же ещё со вчерашнего вечера принялась готовить, не зная, куда себя деть от беспокойства. А сегодня вот решила с демоном поболтать. И доболталась, однако.

— Этого может хватить на целый месяц, — в голосе супруга послышалось раздражение, но он глубоко вздохнул, беря эмоции под контроль. — Всё в порядке, — его тон неожиданно смягчился, и меня окутало теплом. — Тебе не стоит беспокоиться по этому поводу: у этой семейки нет ни малейшего шанса против твоих родственников. Особенно против Поттера, который поставил себе цель.

Я нервно улыбнулась. Надо было видеть лицо моего мужа, когда я ему поведала сюжет книги и рассказала, как должен был умереть Волдеморт. Впрочем, вспомнив встречу с этой рептилией, Том признал, что туда ему и дорога. Но после этого он начал иначе относиться к Гарри, а полгода назад и вовсе предложил ему ученичество. Сложно было понять, кто пребывал в большем шоке: мой братец, магическое сообщество или сам Риддл, который озвучил это предложение едва ли не случайно.

— Видит цель — не видит препятствий, — я согласно кивнула, всё же расслабляясь и отпивая глоток чая. Не знаю, какие травы на сей раз заварил Том, но мои эмоции тут же притупились, позволяя, наконец, включить голову.

— Это ваша семейная черта, — насмешливо сказал Его Темнейшество. Угу, а сам такой же, только действует окольными путями, а не проламывает лбом стену.

Хлопок аппарации мы услышали через несколько минут, когда я уже почти прикончила чашку. И меня тут же буквально срубило волной безумной радости, счастья и триумфа, которыми буквально исходили мои братцы.

— Что ж, — хмыкнул Том, бросив короткий взгляд в окно. — Похоже, сегодня будет не до работы.

Полный радости поттеровский вопль я подхватила своим, вскакивая из-за стола и пулей мчась во двор. А там мои братья, совсем повзрослевшие, яркие, полные гордости и счастья за свой успех, крепко обнимали растерянного и заплаканного мальчишку, который всё ещё не мог поверить в свою удачу.

Моя драгоценная, любимая семья.


End file.
